


Love can see the good

by annaofthenorthernlights



Category: Kristanna - Fandom, frozen F2
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 76,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaofthenorthernlights/pseuds/annaofthenorthernlights
Summary: Kristanna canonverse fanfic about their ongoing before the ending of F2 aswell as after Anna´s coronation. I give a try to fill up the story hole in between before they travelled back to Arendelle. Then the wedding gets to be planned with interruption... They work things out together - because you know, "Kristoff´s love is not fragile"! My phantasy runs wild....
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Beneath the sky

**Author's Note:**

> The story is not completed yet... There are chapters to follow. Lots of feelings and sorting out stuff, intimate moments but no smut though.  
> Sorry, 1rst chapter got sort of long...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna takes her place next to Kristoff to spend the night beneath the sky. Little does she know that Kristoff´s mind wonders off to Arendelle and what they would await, while she is worried he would not be comfortable along her side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 5125

Anna could not sleep. Too much rumoured her mind. The last 2 days were trembling with a cast of emotions she had to sort out. Here in this quiet place everything started to rewind before her inner eyes. She was tired after all the havoc and yet so fully awake. Excitement mixed with mourning danced a strange arabesque. Excitement for her sister having found her peace with herself and this place of her ancestors. Her mother's family. Anna was happy for Elsa. She could see the peace in Elsa´s eyes, her soul seeming to have found her harbour. Elsa´s discovery of Ahtohallan had an impact nobody would ever comprehend. She wanted her sister to be happy. A grieving sting hit her heart realising she would return to Arendelle without Elsa. They had sung that _some things never change_. Just in those days so much had changed. And still, Olaf was right "one thing will always last - love". Dear Olaf. Happiness filled her heart knowing Olaf was just a few feet away outside, together with her friends. The memory of his little body fading and flurrying off her embrace in the cave's dark made her pull up the blanket to her chin. He was safe now, and cheerful as before. All was good. While clasping her blanket her fingers run over the ring on her finger. A new touch. Still surprising her when touched. She glanced at the treasure on her hand and the orange stone shimmered in the light of the fire. Anna smiled. A sigh. How wondrous her life had changed in such short time. And all for good. She tried to take in how blessed she was. Her body hurt and her joints ached, reminding her of the climbing, running, and jumping efforts of the past day. Her hands and knees were bruised and scratched. She did not really realise until now. The quiet. Resting. Taking in all happening. 

Still stroking the ring on her finger, she wondered to the moment when Kristoff took her off guard as he got her attention and knelt before her. She had dreamed of such an act all her life but was not at all prepared to his confession and proposal at this very point. Tears had filled her eyes while his words made their way to her ears. He loved her. He had told her before. But this time it was different. It came from all his being, as he said _he loved her with all his being_. And then the ring. The simple proposal "will you marry me". "Yes!" It was all she had got out of her throat and all she could do was throwing herself into his embrace.  
Had he not tried before to propose? Apparently. She had not listened. Anna frowned on herself. She had been distracted to many times. This she must change. Poor Kristoff. How many times had he tried to get her attention? She realised now. Something stirred within her. Anna turned to her side and took in her surroundings.

Honeymaren had been so kind as to let her tent to Elsa and herself. Elsa would get her own tent soon. For this night they were lodged here as guests. A kind gesture. Elsa lay asleep on the other side of the fireplace. So, this would be the new life her sister had chosen. She looked so peaceful. Beautiful.  
Anna stirred a little. She felt grateful. Still, something was unsettling within her. Her fingers run over the engagement ring again. Her engagement. A new change. A good change. A change for good and for love. Anna sat up quietly as not to disturb Elsas sleep. As generous Honeymarens offer was… she mused. Annas place was not by Elsas side anymore. She belonged not in this accommodation. She belonged to someone else's side now.

Could she do that? What about the royal etiquette? Blast the etiquette. They were far away of home. Here, other rules throned. Anna kept a little giggle to herself. She was free, free to do what her inner voice told her! She got up very quietly, gathered silently her blanket, her bag with spare clothing as well as personal belongings and tiptoed mutely towards the tents entrance. She carefully opened the door and hushed outside. Anna had no idea what time it was. It did not really matter. Not here. She glanced around. All quiet. It seemed that everyone had gone to sleep. A few reindeers paced the grass between the lodges. There were a few fires burning low, put up as little place lights. Anna had to think about Arendelle's streets, where the night guard would go and make sure everything was all right. But this was the enchanted forest. The Northuldrian had the natures spirits watching and taking guard. Anna turned around and peered over to where Kristoff had placed the sleigh and put up his own fireplace. It was a clear night, and the stars were shining bright. The moon was nearly full and lit the place nearly in a magical light.

She made her way in direction to Kristoff's place. Coming in closer she could see the fire nicely burning. Olaf was asleep in the sleigh, snoring content. Sven and Kristoff were not there. Maybe they were still with Ryder. He had asked Kristoff to join him taking the reindeer heard to a field outside the forest. Finally, they had the chance to go out and about and the newfound fields were a welcoming change for the animals. Anna smiled at the thought. The two young men seemed to get along very well and the joined love for these lovely creatures did its rest. It was well for her. Kristoff deserved a good and solid friendship. If he could take a good lot of the trip it was a happy thing for her, too.

Anna put her bag carefully in the front seat of the sleigh and decided to stay and wait. She could settle herself down and why not try to sleep a bit. The fire cracking and the smell of burning logs arose a familiar feeling in her. Many times, she had joined Kristoff to the mountains and the quiet evenings around the fire with exchanging childhood stories, experiences of late and joking around were just so pleasing memories. Especially funny it became when they would visit Kristoff's family, the trolls. The stories Bulda would tell her happily about Kristoff's mischiefs and childhood highlights were too lovely to listen to. Kristoff did not like his adoptive mother doing so. Embarrassing it was, he would complain later. But Anna reassured him, that, would her mother still live, surely, he would get the lot to hear himself. 

Kristoff had of course found the perfect spot to rest. The ground was soft and dry. Covered with a bed of soft moss. Super comfy. She fed the fire with some logs that lay prepared aside. Anna placed herself nicely, not to close to the flames. There would be enough space for both, keeping necessary distance. Of course, snuggling close she would not mind. Still, Anna did not want to distress Kristoff for decency reason. Anna was aware that her passionate character sometimes caused trouble. There had been plenty of moments, when Kristoff took responsibility for them both and pulled himself off or stopped their intimate touches before they would lose themselves in the fascination. A quality she admired and loved him even more for. He was always protective, taking care she would be okay and her reputation as princess not being accusable. That was why she would not mess up the moment. She would explain why she had come out to stay with him instead in Honeymarens lodge. Surely, Kristoff would not send her off. 

She heard Olaf snoring and murmuring. Dear Olaf. Her friend and companion. A warm feeling run through her, realising once more how lucky she was. The company she was in. All love and care surrounding her. She snuggled deeper into the blanket and glared into the stars above her. Anna was aware that there were plenty of things to rearrange once they got back to Arendelle. The soldiers returning would need their time to resettle. Regathering with their families. She had noticed their excitement and nervousness about the thought of this abrupt change after 34 years of imprisonment. Of course, they must be nervous. It was an unbelievable story the men had to tell. They still had some time to discuss the arrival on their way home. 

All the duties awaiting her at home. It was not as if she had no idea of things. In the past 3 years Anna had assisted Elsa in several affairs. Attending formal meetings and witnessing parliamentary gatherings. Though she was glad not to be in charge, all affairs concerning Arendelle would be of great interest to her. It was her home and all she wanted was its best for the people and land. Another thought struck her mind as she thought of home and returning. Kristoff had not commented greatly on the fact that she would have to take the crown now. She knew, he had told her before, to him she was his queen. Something she had always chuckled off. It had seemed simple of meaning to her. Now, she was about to be crowned. Her duties would increase, quite a lot more than before. Her life would not change that much. But what would it do to him? While they were best friends, though dating, he was not bound to any duty or official task on his person. As her spouse, he would either get the title of king consort or prince consort. That was all she could define for the moment. She would have to consult Kai about it. And consulting she would need for much more… Dear Kai, he would know how to proceed a logical and legitimate titling. Title itself was of no importance. But what impact would their new status have on their life as married couple? She was wondering if Kristoff was aware of that. If even to her all was kind of misty, how would he know? 

Worry started to stir within her lower stomach. What if he got terrified of all? What if he had not realised up until now and would reconsider his love for her, compared to his freedom he had much appreciated before? Was she overacting and exaggerating again? Anna laid confused and heavy breathing. Fear crawled unto her and a long forgotten mean little voice whispered in her inner ear, _“what do you know about love? If only there was someone out there, who loved you. Really loved you, fought for you...”_ Anna shook off the feeling and focused on what she knew today. No, she would not listen to this sort of lie again. She concentrated. That was all long gone, and Kristoff was _NOT_ Hans. So, of course, she was exaggerating. Nevertheless, Kristoff deserved only the best and happy life. A life well lived; not imprisoned in a castle and buried in terrifying duties and banquets just to please his wife. And for the sake of her love to him, honesty, and trust, she had to ask him exactly this scary question. But when? Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow, she would speak up…. She needed this man to be well. That it was. And it would be the next right thing to do. Weary eyed, a tear ran down her cheek. She would face the truth and make a stand to gather all strength to get on. Something within told her, all would be fine. Why, she did not know, but trusted after all, it must be so. Anna closed her eyes and sleep finally overcame her aching.

**************

Kristoff had enjoyed accompanying Ryder and the herd. Something he had not experienced in this manner before. He was absolutely convinced; these were the best animals in the world. He would not claim anymore that reindeers were necessarily better than people... But great they were and true and kind friends if one would let them be. It was interesting seeing them interacting, enjoying themselves so much in the new surroundings and open fields. Ryder had told him so much about their breeding and herd life. He had drunk in the input. But now it was time to retreat and go to sleep. Ryder offered him a riding trip for tomorrow around the forest if Kristoff liked to see his full homeplace. They parted and wished a good rest. What a day. What a trip so far. 

Kristoff turned and called Sven. His friend raised his head and peeped over to Kristoff. Sven seemed reluctant coming over. He enjoyed the company of his newfound friends. Kristoff understood, strolled over to the deer, and stroke his neck. “It´s ok my friend”, he said, cradling the animal. “You stay here and keep company. Just if you will come back home to Arendelle with us. Ok?” Sven understood, the bond between them was so entrusted. In response Sven nuzzled his head against Kristoff´s chest and muffled his affirmation.

Walking back to his fireplace Kristoff mused over the past day. The encounter of the forest and its spirits. The fire. His feeling lost after learning his love had left without note. Then, spying her in a frantic act of race fronting the terrifying giants. Anna nearly being crushed. Their wild ride to the dam. Her falling in front of his eyes right into the deep. Pulling her up in last second and holding to her in his arms. Her sobbing, and shaking of fear for her home to be destroyed in short, questioning herself what she had just done… Then the mist cleared, the sky appeared. All the magical wonder to all. Elsa standing there alive, sisters reunited. Olaf being brought back by Elsa. All gathered again. And then, the world seemed to stop turning for a breath of moment. He gave way his heart. Anna affirming his proposal. Cute, and passionate as she was. His heart leaped for short, recalling the sweet moment. After that all went joyfully and gay. Everyone in awe of the miraculously restored freedom. A celebration for the homebound mistress of the forest and 5th spirit of their land – Elsa. Anna was happy for her sister. This was all a great deal to digest. What a day. He shook his head, as if this would help to sort all the memory and impressions. 

Still, Kristoff could not deny the abrupt change of their family bonds was a thing to let sink in time. He was wondering if Anna were aware what it would mean to return to Arendelle without her beloved sister. At this very moment nobody worried about anything troublesome. The freed peace of the reunited spirits laid like a comforting blanket over all gathered – Northuldrians and Arendellians equally. 

Now the night had brought a quiet rest for all and tomorrow they would discuss the process of return homebound. Anna had mused with Elsa, if they might send a note to the castle – asking the wind spirit _Gale_ to deliver the letter. Olaf was positive about the fact that _Gale_ would surely love to sweep over to their home. _Gale_ itself swirled around Olaf for confirmation. How practical if that could work! After all, who could say the wind was their friend, operating as mail deliverer? Kristoff smiled and chuckled to himself. Indeed, this was an enchanted place…

He stopped abrupt and bent forward to have a closer look. Was he dreaming or did he truly see Anna lying there just a few feet away from him? He placed his feet carefully as not to wake her up. Still standing and staring down at his ginger sweet love, he started asking himself if anything had happened. Why was she out here and not sleeping in a much comfier way at Honeymarens place? He would ask her when awake. He did not want her to be aroused. 

He turned and bent over the sleigh to check on Olaf. Snoring and chuckling in his sleep, the little snowman seemed lost in dreams and murmured contently. A peaceful sight. Good. Anna loved Olaf and his company will surely help her going back with a sense of familiarity. 

Kristoff´s thoughts wondered all the way over to Arendelle. His new home since the day he rushed down the mountain on Sven, holding Anna save in his arms. Her frozen heart slowly wearing her down to death. A shiver run down his spine, remembering this dreadful day. It was long gone. So much had happened since then. Up until the last 2 days… Yet today alone. But now, thank heaven, she was saved. And then, so much change lay ahead of her. New responsibility, new duties, and the weight of a crown she did not have to bother before. If anyone was strong and determined to lead Arendelle into prospering and happiness, for sure it was Annas heart that held up a gut of love for her people. He peered down at the sleeping snowman and smiled. Olaf did not have to think about any of this. His world was all right the way it went, if only he had his friends to give warm hugs and summer would come back in turns. 

A thought made its way back to his mind. A thought he had carefully stored in the back of his head this afternoon, after learning that Elsa had decided to stay here, passing the crown to her younger sister. It seemed to be lurking in the dark, like an intruder would await the safety of night. “What position was he supposed to take at Annas side, once she was crowned queen?” Not that a position and title itself would mean anything to the young man. In the contrary. All those functions, obligations and formalities terrified him in a strange way. There had been many occasions, where he was invited and even requested to join a party or celebration at the princess´s side. Elsa had made sure for etiquette reason to give Kristoff a proper legitimation of doing so. A few months ago, she had raised him to title of Lordship. The ritual of knighting had been kept as simple as possible and in a quiet and close circle of guests. He did not like to be in the middle of attention, especially not with tons of public watching and cheering. Anna was so proud that day. Confirming his good looks in suit and cravat. He had managed a tortured smile. Anna understood and reassured him, that everything would be over within shorter than an hour. After that, he was officially permitted to go on wearing whatever he chose. If only it came along in a sort of manner fashion. Relieved at her kindness and the shiny wink of her eyes he laughed it off and at the end, had worn the suit for nearly the whole day. Just for her. 

But now, there was more into it than getting used of wearing clothes he had not even known before, existed. Kristoff tried to reflect on his recent lifestyle. He had grown used to live in the castle. Having his own spacious and comfortable room, of course in decent distance to the royal chambers. He had needed time to settle into the offer. Elsa was worried to some point in what way his relationship to Anna would lead. He had reassured her that he had not intentions of taking advantage of her sister. He understood Anna needed time to get over her drastic experience of betrayal, performed by prince Hans. By then they had chances of getting to know each other better and Elsa had trusted him. And then their friendship deepened, true and sincere. Love had begun to grow, quietly and tenderly. Still, he would go up to the mountains, making his own living by harvesting ice. The retreats and responsibility of his work did him good and he enjoyed the free space. It was still a great part of his life; nobody would deny nor forbid. 

The lurking question nagged at his thoughts. Ah yes, what now? What was he supposed to do or not to do? His mind felt blank. Would Anna know? Did she herself have a slight idea in that meaning? What if she did and was afraid telling him? Then again, there had hardly been time musing over this matter on her part, as she was now consumed with other planning. Like their all return to Arendelle. The impacting arrival of the lost soldiers to their forlorn homes. It would all take a lot of her care. Then, catching up with her own duties. So, what could he do to get along her side without holding her back? Or worse… Troubling her with his lack of knowledge and experience of royal affairs. A sense of fear crawled up from somewhere in his middle into his throat and seemed to strangle his breath. He had felt this before. The moments he had tried to propose and failing in words and performance. But then, he had managed at the end and Anna did not seem to remember his former attempts. Apparently, she did not mind his clumsiness in formal affairs at all. Never had she ever scorned him for not going along like a fine aristocratic. Anna was always sweet when it came to give him small hints or gestures to make him find a proper answer to a guest´s question or request of action; like toasting or even give an official start to a small private banquet or dinner. As a princess, Anna was not the first person of attention of things. There was still Elsa above her. Now, she would be the rightful queen of Arendelle and he…. How could he possibly fit in? Kristoff knew, he was obliged to Anna to tell her his doubts. No doubts about his love for her, of course. Oh no! But because he loved her, he needed her to know he was willing to give her free if this was for the best. He pushed fists into his chest. Swallowing the knot in his throat that seemed to take his breath. Anna deserved only good. 

But then, she was so happy and overwhelmed of his proposing. Confirming it all with this little cry and throwing herself vastly into his embrace. Another thought made its way into his mind and lowering all the way into his heart, “ _she loves you. Just you_!”  
So, what if she wanted him, nevertheless? What if she did not bother about his lack of royal education or raise? If so, oh if so, he would get along. He would make it work, somehow. He would learn his deal and try his best. And then maybe, he mused dreamingly, he would still be able to sneak away for the mountains. A retreat every now and then to breath the cold clear air, one would only get up in the high surroundings. Turning it either way. Kristoff knew it in his heart. He´d rather take the challenge of living a royal life with Anna, the best he could; than a so-called free life without her. He could never settle for anyone else. He sighed. Still, he had to speak up to her. She deserved the chance to think over it. But not now. She needed her rest. But when? Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow he would find a way…

He turned and got down on one knee to have a closer look at his bride. She had an exhausted expression on her face. No wonder. His eyes rested on her face, tired and still so beautiful in the firelight. His gaze wondered to her hands. One was tucked under her cheek, while the other rested on top of the blanket, holding it to her chest. Her skin was bruised and scratched, witnessing her adventurous journey of late. Kristoff got up slowly and quietly. He turned to the sleigh once more and nestled under the seat, carefully not waking Olaf. There it was. He pulled out a little flask of his bag. No matter where he went, he always had his supplies of first aid with him. The flask he held in his hand had been a gift from his adoptive mother, Bulda. The trolls had their own remedies to handle wounds and illnesses. This one did wonders with infected spots. He had thanked for it many times when getting injured at work or on adventures journeys. Kristoff went back to put some more logs into the fire. Once it burned really nicely, he got down to Annas side again. “Oh Anna”, he whispered. “I love you so much. Sleep well and rest my ginger sweet love.” He carefully took her left hand and started pouring the oily fluid unto her skins. Soft and tenderly as not to wake her up.

***********

The dream had been all nonsense. The sort of dream where nothing makes sense and one wonders what was actually going on.

 _Anna was running through a stone valley, followed closely by a bunch of reindeers, fleeing from a heavy rainfall pursuing them. Starting to climb the stonewalls, Anna realised she had forgotten to tell Olaf where she was going. At that moment Olaf came along hangling himself joyfully along the walls. He cheered on spying her and proclaimed he could read now. Very well. Where was everybody at all? Olaf jumped down into the deep beneath her and called up that they would meet on the other side. Anna turned her face back up to continue climbing. But there was no stonewall anymore. She now stood on the edge of an open field. Wonderfully blossoming flowers and butterflies swirling all around. A sudden sound made her turn her head and from behind there came flames_ _leaping through trees and rocks. One flame jumped at her hands and leaped off at the same moment. Her hands stung and she held them to her breast trying to subside the pain. She started running again. In the side of her eye, she caught attention of movements to her left side. Kristoff and Sven were following her, close to her heels and she wanted to stop, so Kristoff could catch her up. She could not stop; her legs would not obey. Fear crawled up in her and she tried to shout back to her friend that she could not stop, but her voice got cut and she started crying. Still running. She exhausted. Still running. Kristoff and Sven were gone. She was alone. Still running. When would this stop? Where was Elsa? She had last seen her at breakfast. They wanted to go for a ride. There were no horses. Still running. All of a sudden, the field ended. No flowers. Before her a drop. 100 feet? 200 feet? Kristoff would know how to lower them to the ground below. She heard a loud noise, like an explosion, a howl. She managed to turn her head. The field behind her collapsed. Like a sacking doline the earth broke down closing into her. Lamed of fear Anna stood, unable to move. She heard a whisper. Hard to make it out under the loud noise of the breaking earth. Something stirred within her. Move! And then she recognised the voice. The whisper. It was a familiar and loving tone in her ear. Kristoff! She turned and at this very moment she jumped. Into the deep. Trusting. Somehow. As she jumped, she held up her arms, just feeling free. Somebody got hold of her hand and she did not tangle like she thought she had to. She found herself lying comfortably, warmed by a light fire burning to her side. Her hand felt warm and someone was giving her a gentle touch. A soothing ointment was put on her bruised skin. She recognised the smell of it. A loving warmth filled her breast and spread through her body._

Anna opened her eyes and smiled at the man to her side. He had just finished his task on Annas left hand and was musing over how to get hold of her right hand, when he realised, she was looking at him. “I´m sorry I woke you”, he apologised, still whispering. Anna chuckled. “You did me a great favour”, she said. “A bizarre dream with nearly a deadly ending”. Kristoff stared at her with eyes open wide. What was that? Anna put herself on her right arm and reassured him, all was fine. “You know, I sometimes dream crazy nonsense. Don´t worry. But, yes, I am glad I could wake.” She chuckled and tilted her head, hoping he would rise from his stare. Kristoff sighed and relaxed. Anna looked down at her left hand. “Thank you”, she said softly, smiling back at Kristoff. “That feels good. Bulda´s wonder remedy, yes?” Kristoff nodded. He was not sure, what to do next. For the time being he gestured as to sooth her right hand, too. Anna moved to sit up completely and let him repeat the procedure. Gratefully taking in his gentle touch. It felt good. The unsettling dream faded in distance. 

As much as he longed for holding her, kissing her, telling her how much she meant to him; Kristoff knew Anna desperately needed her sleep. “I am surprised to find her majesty lying in the moss. Does this have a special reason?” He tried to be jokingly while putting the flask aside. He hoped to make her feel at ease. She did. She gave him a sheepish smile and signed an honoured gesture with her hand. “Ah yes your lordship. Well, you know, I thought as some things never change; I just roll with it. Which means…” she turned her voice in a serious manner and locked eyes with her fiancé. “My place is at your side now, and I simply could not stay over there for a reason.” She pointed in direction of Honeymarens tent. Kristoff swallowed. Could she mean that in all reality? Was she aware of the meaning? He remembered the urgent topic of conversation they would hold soon. But not now! Now, rest was required. 

“I feel honoured hosting my lovely lady.” He met her in her drama and then he chuckled. “You don´t mind?” she asked quietly. “Surely not!” he exclaimed. “Come here”, he said softly and laid down beside her, offering her an embrace. Anna smiled, moved closer and snuggled in. “Good night, my love”, she sighed. “Good night, my princess”, Kristoff replied, stroking her hair. He took in the magical moment, before closing his eyes and drifting away immediately.


	2. Enchanted confiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff get to figur out what´s on their minds, caring for the others wellbeing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3661

Olaf was right. The forest had brought changes to them all. To all of them, the changes lay subconscious, patiently dwelling to be found and cherished for good. 

Kristoff woke just before dawn. He stirred a little. Anna must have moved at some time. She had turned to the other side. Her right arm rested above her head like a decorative arc and her left arm clutched around her body. That was no surprise, Kristoff had witnessed her wondrous sleeping habits before. Nevertheless, it was always a sight he could not get enough off. In some way Anna reminded him of a carefree child. Trusting and well settled in her sleep. 

He rose quietly and looked around. All seemed quiet, though he heard a cacophony somewhere between the lodges, sounding like light conversation. He peered into the sleigh. Olaf was still asleep, too. Kristoff decided to have a look for some breakfast he could organise for them. Maybe he could have a quiet chat with Anna before her attention was caught up again by the others. Kristoff understood the excitement for the folks getting back home. The anxiety of what would await them. He held a great deal of respect towards Lieutenant Mathias and the other soldiers for their time they were held out here. And of course, Anna would want to spend some time with Elsa. They would not see each other anymore for a while, and this might be the greatest quest of all. The thoughts of the previous night were still nagging at him. Kristoff would consider himself a patient fellow. But, if it came to figuring out misunderstandings with Anna, it took him all the gouts to remain calm inside. Had he not told her boldly; _his love was not fragile_? And wasn’t she relieved that moment, leaning into him comforted and trusting his embrace? All would be well. Hopefully. 

Kristoff had reached the folk’s quarters. He spied Yelena next to her fireplace. She was about to prepare some food. She had spotted Kristoff before he could say anything and smiled at him. “Good morning. Like some food for the start of day?” She asked. “Thanks, that be wonderful. Hm, may I…. take for two? I have…. I mean there is… I am not….”, how to tell he got Anna there? Then on the other hand, why so complicated? Once, Anna would raise, it would be obvious. Yelena grinned. “I think Anna likes sweets, yes?” she mused, raising an eyebrow. Kristoff blushed. “Oh, yes she does. Thanks. Wait, how do you know?” he pulled up his shoulders and turned his head as if the answer came from behind. Yelena did not answer. She shrugged, put on a conspired look, and grinned broadly. By then, she had packed some bread, berries, and carrots into a basket. She handed it all to Kristoff and took up a jar of reindeer milk. “You manage?” Kristoff stared at her, until he understood. “Oh. No. I mean yes. That is fine. Thank you. All good.” He backed off, still facing Yelena. As if she was queen and he the humble servant. Yelena shook her head quietly and sighed. She chuckled, thinking of Kristoff´s wondersome try of proposal amid the woods, when she had arrived, looking for the young men and reindeers. His obvious disappointment and confusion, that Anna had left and was not the one coming for him. In his way awkward and then so kind and sweet. She tried to imagine the young couple in their royal garments. Then, she laughed heartedly. What difference and wonderful change. Almost magical. In comparison to Annas grandfather Ruenard…

The moment Kristoff had just turned around, Elsa came out of her lodging and looked around hard. She spotted Yelena and run over to her. “Have you seen Anna?” she pleaded. “She is gone, unusual for her as she normally wakes late. And her belongings are gone, too.” Yelena grinned at her and nodded in Kristoff´s direction. Elsa´s eyes widened, and she made her way up to the friend. Kristoff noticed her coming behind him and slowed down, thinking hard what to say. Elsa´s new look and appearance kept him in awe. For one, Kristoff found her fascinating. On the other hand, he did not quite get the metamorphose she had gone through. She appeared to him like an elf like creature. Beautiful, but not touchable. He had to shake off those weird thoughts. After all, she was _still_ Elsa and no ghost. Even she was _the 5 th spirit_. How to get this fact? It would surely take its time. 

“Good morning, Kristoff. Say, Anna is over there?” Elsa pointed towards their campfire. “Yes.” Kristoff replied.  
“Ehem.” Elsa mused. “Why, if I may ask?” She asked friendly. Kristoff felt caught in the guard. Should he tell her that nothing had happened? But then, she should know him well enough for that reason. “Anna said, she felt it to be right. She did not feel, well, home in the tent”. Kristoff replied frankly, as he was used to do. And after all, those were Annas words. Without any judgement. Elsa seemed confused. Then her face cleared, and she smiled. “Well. It seems to me that we all must settle in our new place and path to follow. Yes?” She lay her hand softly on Kristoff´s arm and nodded friendly. “Enjoy your breakfast. I will see her later, yes?” Elsa turned and made her way back to Yelena. That was new. Kristoff had not expected this sort of reaction. He was so used of Elsa being around mostly. There were only few moments when Anna and he would be totally alone. Except for the trips she had joined him. And then, before those, Elsa would have him reassuring of taking care of her sister and to please keeping things decent. Never had it occurred to him not to hold his promises. Kristoff thanked her, though Elsa was already afar.

***********

“Good morning!” A cheerful voice next to Annas ear made her stir in her slumber. Anna muffled something about “good morning, you, too….”. “He he he, gooood mooorniiiing” the familiar voice sang now into her ear, stabbing his carrot nose softly into her sensitive skin. The tickling touch now definitely woke her up and Anna nearly jumped into a sitting position. “Olaf!” She exclaimed. The snowman clapped his little hands. “Oh good, you are awake!” Anna chuckled. “Yes, thanks.” Olaf glared at her. “Hey Anna. Do you think we could go on our boat ride one more time and take Kristoff and Elsa with us? You know, like a family trip. Rewinding memories and so. And you can show me how you made it out that pitch dark hole.” Anna stared at him. This idea was not fit to her for a first morning request. After all, Olaf seemed to forget that he somewhat _died_ on that trip. She was still kind of shock frozen; she did not realise the approach. Another friendly voice broke her stare. 

“Great idea, Olaf. But will you please have her majesty have some breakfast first, before settling out on another lethal journey?” Kristoff laughed and patted Olaf with his free hand, after he had put down Yelenas basket. “Very well. You two love birds have a romantic wild breakfast for two. I will… Hey, where is Sven?” Olaf looked around confused. “Oh, Sven has spent the night with the other reindeers. You will find him at the edge of the great field. You know, where we have arrived in the first place. “Oh. Good. Thank you. I will find him. Hi hi hi, maybe I will meet Samantha on my way!” Kristoff and Anna looked at each other bewildered. Samantha who? But then, it was Olaf. So, he was full of surprises and sometimes he was just, well, Olaf. Anna smiled. Cute as Olaf was, he had swept her off her feet so many times. How wonderful to have him going back with them. He had got the choice. He could have stayed with Elsa. But Olaf had prompted out he was to go back with Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. She was happy.

Olaf had strolled off. Anna turned to Kristoff and took a glance at the supplies he had brought. “Good morning. You have been busy already, I see. Thanks so much.” She smiled at him. Before he could reply she had a hand in her hair, gasping loud and excusing herself. She jumped up, gathered her stuff and off she was towards the woods. Kristoff looked after her. Surprised? No. That was Anna. Spontaneous and flippy like a fieldmouse. He chuckled to himself. He went over to the sleigh and grabbled out two cups. The air was still chilly. He gathered some branches and relit the fire. That would do for the next hour. 

It did not take long before Anna returned. She had changed into another dress and had her hair combed nicely. She was all queen to him. She sat down again next to him. “Sorry for running off, but now I am ready and well, you know, done.” She giggled. “I would surely like to be home. Not that I mind being out on a journey, you know. It´s great and all. But the washing table and morning toilet is nice to have.” She had thought about going for a swim in the sea. But the water felt freezing to her feet the evening before. So that meant rinsing in the modest way. Kristoff understood and grinned. “Yep, I know. But don´t worry. I don´t mind you are being a little… well…. journey-like-smelling…. You know.” Anna pulled a face and giggled. She liked them being kidding each other and being kind of silly. It felt free and innocent. Then, confident and trusting.

Then she remembered that they would always have the chance to act that way. Once at home, they would have soon to face serious and demanding quests and tasks. This thought brought back all her thinking of last night. She lowered her eyes and browed. How to tell him? She did not want to hurt him. Not spoil the moment of peace. 

Kristoff noticed the change immediately. He asked himself how to start the conversation. But first, breakfast. She had to eat. She looked so weary. “Have some breakfast, yes?” He held out the basket. Anna peered and bit her lips. “Hmmm, some bread and berry. And carrots for Sven later! Wonderful. Thank you.” She snatched out her portion and deliciously bit into the bread. Kristoff was pleased and poured some milk into the cups. “There, something you will not get again for a long time”, he explained. Anna held the cup to her nose. “Hmmm. Say, is this reindeer milk?” Kristoff nodded. “Exactly. A delicacy! Sweeter and creamier than cow-milk. Extremely healthy and high providing.” He made a gesture like the wincer on the market would put up, describing his best wine. Anna giggled. “Yes, of course. As long as I don´t grow horns!” She pointed to her head and shook her head like Sven did when nuzzling. Kristoff could not restrain a chuckle and held out a hand and stroke her cheek. He ushered himself a bit closer, leaned his forehead against hers and said softly, “You are amazing. I love you so.” Anna put her hand on his, tilted her head and kissed him softly on the corner of his lips. “Love you, too.” She said, nuzzling to his cheek. If he could, Kristoff would have loved to keep the moment frozen for eternity. He sighed, pulled back to lock eyes with Anna and then said nervously, “let´s enjoy this wild breakfast, ok? If you like I will show you the heard before you will have to concentrate on the others, yes?” “I would love that. Oh, but Elsa will be looking out for me. After all, I sneaked out last night without letting her know.” “She is fine. I have seen her just earlier. She awaits you later”, Kristoff explained. “Oh. Well. Ok then.” Anna smiled and nipped at her milk. Kristoff was not sure if he should announce the conversational topic on his mind. No. Let´s linger in the moment, he decided. It was too peaceful.

**********************

After they munched their meal, they set out for the walk. They strolled through the woods and Anna mused over how beautiful everything appeared. She did not realise before. Kristoff held her hand and she felt a slight tense in his grip. The moment was so peaceful. It would not be so quiet afterwards and tonight. Would a later hour be fit for a meaningful talk? No. She would step in and take the chance. She sighed and slowed her pace. Her breath became sort of heavy. Where to start? She should not blur out things. Poor Kristoff. She was not self-controlled and souverain with conversation as her sister was. 

The air was clear, and the smell of the autumn leaved surroundings had a relaxing effect. Kristoff thought hard about the words to choose. He did not want to distress Anna. How to start…? While thinking, she pulled slightly on his hand, slowing her pace. He turned and worry made its way. She stood there, staring down into the ground, as she had lost something and could not figure out where to search for. He stepped closer and placed his hand softly on her shoulder. “Anna? Are you all right?”

Anna looked up and put a hair strand behind her ear. She locked eyes with the man she was desperate to keep at her side and love till the end of her life. She swallowed her anxiety and tried to keep her breath even and calm. She reached up to her shoulder and fingered for his hand and got hold of his other hand, too. They stood for a while. “Kristoff, there is something I must ask you. It has been nagging at me last night. Though there was not the time for talking. All the excitement. Yet, you mean so much to me and I…”. Thoughts tumbled through her head and her heart hang heavy in her breast. “I don´t know how to say it. I… I am so scarred to face the truth. But I must ask…”. Tears mingled in her eyes. It was heart-breaking. Kristoff did not move. He did not want to disturb her speech. It was hard. Waiting for her words to break through. What on earth was she talking about? What if… No. What if she was aware of his inability of ever being fit to become her spouse? He swallowed hard, sighing, and then squeezing her hands gently. Reassuring her it was all right to be struggling. “Just speak your mind”, he merely whispered. Shrugged. “You know, I prefer direct”. 

“Ok.” Anna squeezed his fingers in return. “It is about our future life together. Please, Kristoff, tell me. How terrible is it for you to live at the castle?” She did not exactly wait for an answer. As she had set out for her investigation she went on. Blurring out. Still. He would tell her anyway. So, it would not matter if it all came out at once. She continued. “I know you dislike formal dinners and meetings, banquets and royal parties. I do understand it all seems unnatural and senseless to you. The aristocratic guests you refer as “penguins”. Which, I must confess you make a point…. But you know... I realised how selfish I was as if I could ever demand you liking this kind of life. You have proposed to me as princess. If so, everything would be so much easier. But now. Now it is all different with more duties, responsibilities. Formalities that I will have to put up with, instead of my sister. Please tell me. This must be terrifying to you and would you not prefer to go back to your free life in the mountains? If so…” She started sobbing, tears running down her face. She was nearly there. _Come on, Anna. You can go all the way_! “If so… I would understand. And, because I love you, I would release you of your promise and give you free.” There, out it was! She felt exhausted. Weary. Crying. Silence. She had lowered her face at some point and could not see the love in her listeners face.

Could it be? Had he heard her speaking correctly? She worried about his wellbeing at her side! She did not mention his clumsiness of things. She did not faut him for commonness. She worried only about his feeling not well at her side. She worried for him in person! Because she loved him. That´s what she had said. And now. It was for him to respond. Where to start?... There was only one thing he could think of right now. 

Kristoff pulled his bride close in. With one hand he held her tight around her waist. The other hand cupped her face tenderly and stroke her tears away. He lowered down and kissed her. If ever he enjoyed kissing his ginger sweet love, it was never as bewildering as now. His lips pressed gently but firm. Anna was caught off guard. She had not expected this. She startled at first. But then, the touch, the embrace, the kiss. Kind. Safe. So… home! Her tenseness seemed to fall apart, and her heart still hammering but, in some way, the other way round. If only this moment could last forever.

Slowly Kristoff loosened his grip on Anna. He smiled at her deeply and sighed. Now, his answer. “My feisty and ginger sweet love” he nuzzled. “You don´t know what it means to me, that you care that way for me. I can tell you exactly how I think about our future life. I have mused over the same as you did, and I was terrified I would be a burden to you.” Anna was about to protest. He quitted her with a finger on her lips and pointed out, she should let him have his speech now, too. She pressed her lips and nodded earnestly. Kristoff went on, taking her hands in hers and squeezing gently. “Anna. I will be the lousiest queen’s spouse Arendelle has ever seen. But I reassure you that I will do what I can to be the man you deserve. I have no clue about laws and titles and royal protocols. But I can learn. And I will find a way to take my stand. I know it´s part of the game. You mean all to me. Before I met you, I doubted there could be any good in humans. You taught me otherwise. I love you. Yes, I still love the mountains and my profession. But I cannot live without _you_! So, if you allow me to retreat every now and then for a little break out?” He tilted his head and gazed at her in his cutest fashion. “But as I said. I love you. Unfortunately, you will need a great deal of patience with me catching up royal routines. So…. What you say to that, your majesty?”

Where Anna was tense and all agitated before, she beamed at her man this very moment. She could not believe what he had said. She was aware, there would follow many more conversations and disputes about sense and nonsenses about things. But they would figure it out. She was sure. She slowly shook her head slightly. Her smile widened and she freed her hands of the hold. She placed her arms around his waist and laid her head in her neck to look up. Acting dramatically, she replied, “I will only grant you permission to retreat to the mountains under one condition.” “What´s that?” Kristoff tilted his head in awaiting the demand. Anna chuckled, “only if you allow me to join you once in a while, my Vaillant pungent reindeer king!” She laughed and pressed in closer, flinging her arms tighter around his middle. There was no need of another word. Not yet. They kissed again. Resting. Embracing. Melting.

They would take the time to sort out, whatsoever was prior to get into. Then there were so many wonderful people awaiting their return. They would know what to handle step by step. Always trying to do the next right thing. 

Kristoff loosened their hold and picked Anna up, as he had done many times before. Often, when he was overwhelmed with her being so close to him, in heart and spirit, he would do so. He held her up and swirled her around. She laughed, still surprised upon his strength and the impact this grip had on her, anytime he would snatch her up like she was merely a cat. She loved to lean on him, putting her hands on his shoulders, and just enjoying the flight.

Lowered to the ground, Anna took Kristoff´s hands and she locked them firmly. She locked eyes with her future husband and pleaded, “Please promise me. We will do this together?!” “I promise!” Kristoff replied and kissed her hands. All gentleman. She exhaled all relieved. 

“You know”, she said as they went on strolling, “you said you want to be the man I deserve? Don´t you know, you already are? And much more than that! I actually wonder how _I deserve you_ at all?” Kristoff stopped. Shook his head. Bent down to kiss her. Squeezed her shoulders and nuzzled into her neck. “Hey there, feisty pants, don´t exaggerate. You will need your patience. Remember. And as patience is not your greatest strength, I will be a merciless exercise on you.” He tickled the back of her neck and she giggled. “And I will be merciless on reminding you how much I adore you!” Anna poked a finger into his side and started running. Kristoff laughed light-hearted and raced after his bride.


	3. Dwelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm and peaceful day in the enchanted forrest.... lingering with friends and getting to plan the homebound journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2514

Annas heart felt light and it seemed just plausible to her, that she should enjoy every minute of the upcoming rest of the day. After crossing the threshold of certainty that they would sort and therefore work out all issues required, her inner had calmed as to trust Kristoff and her would handle their life together step by step.

Her previous lead of her running course did not last long. With only a few leaps Kristoff had caught up and heaved her up like a puppy over his shoulder. She had let out a cry of sheer joy and let him have his victorious course. A bit later they stood kind of out of breath at the seam of the field, where the reindeer heard hat grazed overnight. It was a wonderful and peaceful sight. Anna smiled contentedly. The mist had lifted. The spirits were reconciled, and the past cleared off. It was so worth all the havoc and tears.

Kristoff pointed out some information that he had got from Ryder the day before. Anna listened, enjoying the enthusiastic and loving way he talked about these animals. By then, they noticed a familiar voice amidst the heard. Olaf! So, he had found them. He chatted feverishly with some of the reindeers. Telling them this and that about his journey he had experienced with Anna. He gestured dramatically with his little arms. Anna´s heart leaped for a second. Olaf did not seem to mind that the journey had been anything less than fun. Anna got the impression that he just enjoyed to having been on a journey with her and his friends in the first place. Never did Olaf judge over anybody for wrong. The way things were, they were and for some reason, they had to be alright that way… After all, they were all alive and together again. Why worrying? She denied Olaf for a brieve moment. He was like a child. Trusting and believing that there was always good around and before him! She smiled and reached for Kristoff´s hand. She shared her thoughts with him.

Kristoff gazed over to the scene and nodded smiling. He squeezed her hand, too and a thought hushed through his mind. Olaf was like a child. What if they had children of their own someday, would Olaf be kind of older brother? He withheld that notion to himself. There would be the time when things were changing to the sort…

Sven hat noticed his friends before Olaf did and nudged the snowman to get his attention. “Oh, they have found us!” Olaf exclaimed happily. Sven heaved his little friend unto his horns and started trotting over to Anna and Kristoff. Grumbling fondly, he nuzzled at Kristoff´s neck and tripled around his buddy. Kristoff chuckled and stroke Sven´s neck, “have missed you, too, Buddy!” he cheered. Anna giggled. She adored watching them too much. Olaf laughed and enjoyed the rocking and skipping on top of Sven´s head.

“Hi there!” Another familiar voice echoed behind them. Ryder had come to see after his animals and waved when spotting the joyful party. “Good to see you all,” he cheered. Then he glanced at Anna and back to Kristoff. He addressed Anna and asked her if she would like to join their trip around the forest? He´d be happy to introduce her to a lovely and kind reindeer for her personal ride.   
“Oh, thank you. That would be so lovely. But I got to go back and see Elsa. Maybe if we still have time later, or tomorrow, I would love to come along, really.” Anna shrugged and looked apologetically to both men. Ryder gestured that it was all right and he would love to give her a tour around when she was ready. Kristoff put a hand to her shoulder and stepped a bit closer. “You know what? I give you a lift to get back. When do you want to discuss the homebound travel arrangements? I´ll join you in.” Anna smiled and tilted her head, thinking about how much time she and Elsa might need to themselves. “Well… I suggest you two take your time to explore these amazing surroundings and once you come back, we will gather to set a plan. Would that suit you?” Kristoff shrugged as pleased with this idea and glanced over to Ryder for confirmation. Ryder grinned and said it would surely not take all day for their trip.

Ryder called the reindeer that was his own riding companion. His name was Frederoc. A big fellow with kind eyes and majestic horns. Frederoc trotted to them, eagerly awaiting a go, as he realised Sven was part of the party. Kristoff had settled Anna before himself on Sven´s back when Ryder joined in with his animal and they started off in an easy trot. They all enjoyed the fresh and sunny morning light, rinsing through the trees. Ryder was still amazed of the sky´s blue and wide sight. Olaf swung himself hence and forth on Sven´s head, holding on to the horns like sitting on a swing. Sven did not mind; he was used to his passenger he carried along. It was a cheerful moment. Ryder broke the silence.

“Hey Anna! Did Kristoff take the chance and make up with his amazing proposal you have missed the day before?” While Anna pressed her lips in confusion, Kristoff froze behind her, staring at Ryder and shaking his head nervously. Ryder did not comprehend the gesture and continued his harmless investigation. “Well, you know, the most incredible and romantic proposal you can only do when a bunch of reindeers are around!” He did not understand the confused looks he got. Kristoff put a hand before his face. Please no. It was embarrassing. _Finally, he had got his gouts together, had managed to get on his knees and facing her without stumbling and making a fool of himself. And now, Ryder revealed the fact there could have been the perfect romance, and Anna had missed it._ He tried hard to think of some explanation.

Anna was first to step in. She had noticed the nervous shifting behind her and mused what this wonderful romantic act might have looked like. She did not want to have Kristoff all exposed, though Ryder did surely not mean to do so. Anna quietly cleared her throat and leaned back a bit more until she lay all against Kristoff´s chest. She put on a glary face and let out a delightful sigh. Then she mused in a dreamy voice, “Oh, I am sure it was! But I can assure you, I had my share and like to leave things as they are.”   
Anna could feel the grateful relieve behind her. Kristoff bent down and mused to her ear, loud enough so Ryder got his answer; “Still, you should get your share of this brilliant ritual. It is unique, and you truly deserve it.” He brushed her hair with his lips and straightened again. Anna turned slightly around and smiled at him. “Thanks. You time it, all right?”

Ryder grinned and pointed his finger on Kristoff. “And don´t miss out your heart-breaking song for her, will you?” His grin broadened and he shrugged his shoulders, addressing Anna, “Sorry, but I think that was the best part, you have missed of all.”   
Anna turned again and blinked at her man. Kristoff shook his head and sighed. “Very well… after all, it is about you… so… “. He tilted his head and shrugged just the same. Anna chuckled and beamed at him, “As I said, the time is yours!”

Olaf giggled heartedly, and Sven snorted out. Sometimes humans were so complicated and nerve tasking. But they both would love them to the moon and back, all the same….

******************

The little group arrived at the village spot and Anna slipped down from Sven and took Olaf down in her arms. She wished the boys a fun trip and turned to look out for Elsa. With Olaf on her hips, she started towards the lodges. She spotted Elsa in the centre, next to Yelena and Lieutenant Mathias, deepened in conversation. Anna lowered Olaf to the ground and he immediately waddled towards Elsa.   
On spying her little friend, Elsa smiled and bent down, opening her arms to welcome the snowman into her embrace. Olaf ran right into her hold and beamed, “Elsa, I have missed you and oh, I still have not got used to your new look. You remember this kind of spooky book at home, you and Anna read at slumber parties? This white lady that ran the castle halls at midnight with her sad humming. Somehow you remind me of her, simply happier, you know, without the sad part. I like it!”

Yelena and Mathias stared at Olaf with confusion. His simplicity still got them kind off guard. Elsa laughed and hugged her little friend even more. “Thank you, Olaf”, she replied, “I do remember the book. I did not think of the white lady. But I will come and visit you and then, we will read the story again. What you say?” Olaf beamed. “Oh yes, yes! But please, don´t start humming. I might get nightmares.” Elsa laughed and cuddled the little snowman.

Anna had arrived in the meanwhile and stood listening and biting her lips, not to laugh. Olaf was unique and she could think of nobody not adoring him unless he went on with his omniscience….   
Olaf left and went looking for the children. It did not take long, and the cheerful welcome was heard throughout the place.

Anna greeted the others and smiled at her sister. She would exchange some words with Yelena and Mathias before she and Elsa would sit together for a talk. Elsa would show Anna around. She did not get to see very much the night before. With all cheering and celebrating they had spent all time next to the fireplace. Elsa´s new home was a wondersome place, highly cultivated with a friendly atmosphere. Anna could sense the familiarity. She mused over the fact, that their mother had grown up in this culture. This had been her home. Her family. Until she had fled to Arendelle with their father. Young. Scared of things. _Into the unknown…_ Anna was looking forward to revisiting anytime and most of all, she was happy for her sister having found her determination.

Gale came whirling around and brushed Annas cheeks, humming a _“Hello friend”_ in her own windy snuzzling way. Anna giggled. She would like Gale´s visiting Arendelle, she was sure! Not only her, especially the children would be excited.   
Bruni was hopping around nearby and glaring over to them every now and then, reassuring himself, his mistress had not left.   
The sisters took a stroll down to the seaside. They sat at the bank and exchanged their thoughts. Their memory of last, due to rewinding and process reason.

It had turned midday when Ryder and Kristoff returned from their coursing the woods. Lunch for the special guests had been prepared by Yelena and Honeymaren and all Arendelle, inclusive the soldier party, would be seated together for a meal. They were served a delicious fish-soup with freshly baked bread, together with fresh water from the spring nearby. Also, a beer like brewery, sweet bitter in taste with a touch of berry wine was handed as a must to try.

For the men, who had spent those long years in the forest, this new bound was still breath-taking. Too long they had assumed the others had started the fight, while the enemy had been in their very own midst. After the incident at the dam, with Anna convincing them that she had to ripe down the sign of evil plot, a feel of shame had overcome them all. Mathias had then taken the stand for them to ask for forgiveness to Yelena on part for her people. At this very moment it seemed like another mist, unseen and lurking all those years within themselves, had lifted and drifted off among the outside mist itself.

_Love was stronger than fear and hate!_

During this lunchtime there had been a great deal of answering questions about this and that of nowadays life in Arendelle. Who still lived, who had died in the meantime. What special progress could be told of in the kingdom. And so on. While there was a lot of _Ahs and Ohs_ , there had been a short moment of silence for taking in news of loss and reconsidering that a lot had changed. But all in all, they were excited and wondering how homecoming would be like. Mathias had been quiet for a long while. Anna noticed some nervous shifting several times. She remembered Mathias asking about Halima the night before she and Elsa left the group. Suddenly it stroked her mind, _he was smitten with Halima and did not know how to get along, when coming home…._ Anna decided to talk to Elsa and Kristoff later, if they could not define an idea to be of support in this matter. Without helping to obvious, of course.

After they had finished the meal, they would discuss the matter of returning.   
Elsa had offered to send a letter ahead of them, informing the castle surveillant about the most important facts for them to know for the time being. All official sorting could wait for now.   
The reuniting and homecoming of the soldiers would be of great importance to prepare. The families would need to be noticed. They talked about the family situations on time of their leave and Elsa and Anna tried to recall the present family bonds. They would have to leave it to Kai to sort out the named whereabouts. The soldiers were grateful to know that support and preparations were in good and loyal hands.

Kristoff assumed, that without hurrying, their return would take about two days, from leaving to arriving, including breaks and night rest in between. Ryder offered to join them with a reindeer and sled for part of the party to travel in. They gladly thanked Ryder for the offer. Like that, Sven did not need to pull the whole weight.   
At the end they all agreed on leaving in 3 days’ time. Therefore, in Arendelle Kai and the others got enough time to prepare and organise the return of the forlorn and have their minds ready upon their arrival.   
Honeymaren offered to calculate and prepare their travel supplies on food and water.

Anna was grateful. Such kindness. Such a family!   
She was eager to leave as soon as possible. But on Elsa´s request she agreed it might do them all good to get some rest, before going off on the journey home.

Home. Her home. Their home. She smiled at the thought. And then, one part of her family on this side of the mountains and valleys. They should be welcomed home to Arendelle, too, once they came to visit. Surely, for the wedding. Anna hoped.

But first, they would have to get home themselves!


	4. A feisty trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff grant Olaf the wish of journeying his and Anna´s trip in the ice-boat two days before... a feisty adventure for the little party, not at all being as scary and life treatening as it once had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 4260

Olaf was excited. So many friendly people there were to hug! It could become tiring though. After the adults had discussed the further homecoming issue, he approached Anna with a beaming glare. “Oh Anna, do you think we could ask Elsa now for this extra journey of ours to repeat?” Anna looked at the snowman in surprise, but then remembering his request after getting up this morning. Oh dear, she had forgotten and to be honest she had hoped Olaf had as well… Anna sighed, but then a thought crossed her mind. What if Elsa and Kristoff did see where they had been and what they had seen? After all, there was no danger to be expected anymore. The earth-giants were friends now. The mystery of past had been solved, which meant that Elsa would not freeze anymore, and Olaf would be safe without flurrying off, and then she did not need to wake up those big fellows anymore and run to her limits. It would be some sort of adventures afternoon-ride.

Anna decided to help Olaf with his idea, and they approached Elsa. The elder sister smiled when Anna and Olaf came closer.   
“Hey Elsa,” Anna started with a sheepish grin, “Olaf has a great wish, and you could do him a superb favour if joining in. Come on Olaf, speak your mind.” Olaf did as be told, and Elsa looked back and forth between them. She chuckled, “are you serious? Olaf, that was dangerous and no fun. Why would you want us to do that?” Olaf stretched his little arms wide like underlining the importance of his idea. “Oh yes Elsa. It was. But now it is not anymore. You and Anna, you have solved the source of danger. And then, after Gale had carried me off to the waterfall, I have missed it all what happened. Besides, would you not want to know how Anna managed all the way on her own to get to do whatever she had to?” Olaf´s eyes had widened more and more during his explanation and both sisters could tell he was quite sure about this being important to them all.

Elsa sighed, smiled at her little friend, and stroke his cheek. “Very well,” she said, “why not? Anna, you´re fine with this? After all, it was no fun for you in the first place.”  
Anna tilted her head and her inner eyes quickly followed the different parts of the journey into the cave. Maybe it would do her good if her family could see it all… Finally, she nodded, “yes, Elsa, I´m fine and would like to show it all to you.”

Olaf shrieked of sheer excitement and started waddling off into Kristoff´s direction, who sat with Ryder and some other fellows in conversation about… reindeers. Olaf had just approached his goal person when he shouted from behind, “Kristoff! Quickly, quickly, we will set on the journey again!” Kristoff startled, turned around and looked confused. “What is it Olaf? What journey and who is going where?”   
Olaf smirked and leaned forward in conspiracy, “ _you knooow, the dangerous journey of Anna and mine… where we nearly got killed and then Anna made it out like this valiant pungent mountain queen!”_

Kristoff stared at Olaf. “Oh no. Please. You can´t possibly mean that do you?” He looked out for Anna and Elsa in disbelief, when the two women came along with an apologetical look on their faces. “I´m afraid, Olaf had convinced us both. Please, will you join in?” Anna asked, clenching her shoulders, and twirling her fingers, as she always did when feeling sorry but in truth, she was excited about the upcoming plan.

Kristoff could not resist her pleading. Sighing, he got up and laughed. “Sure, I will come along. I would not miss my feisty queen´s heroic path!” Anna grimaced, then clapped her hands. “Oh, that’s great, a family trip! Uh, could you bring a rope, please? There will be some climbing. And with Olaf, you know….”

They said goodbye to the others, informing them that they should be back at least early evening. Sven had before trotted back to the heard earlier on, together with Frederoc. Ryder promised to look after him, should the reindeer be looking out for Kristoff.

So then, the four set out on the walk towards the seaside. Olaf stated that it was not the same without Elsa calling out for her mysterious voice-friend. This, too, was not necessary anymore, the sisters realised and smiled.

While they went along, Anna thought about their homecoming and the soldiers returning. She decided to use the walking time for the discussion she had on her mind.   
“Elsa and Kristoff, there is something I like to talk to you.” Elsa and Kristoff turned towards her while going on. Anna continued, “it´s about the soldiers return home. I know we will have Kai sorting out the family situations. But what about Lieutenant Mathias, there seems no one left.” Elsa pressed her lips and thought hard but could not tell herself.   
Kristoff turned to Anna, “are you worried he has nowhere to go?” Anna nodded, “yes, and there is another thing. He had asked me about _Halima_ the night we had arrived here. You know Halima, from the flower market. I believe he likes her, well it seemed like he cared much about knowing of her wellbeing.” Anna shrugged and turned her head between Elsa and Kristoff, like to find the solution in their faces.   
Elsa mused, “that is a good point. Let´s say they had been befriended in a certain way, you know, before he had left Arendelle 34 years ago. And now, returning after such a long time, that might well be kind of frightening. How to proceed when home?” Anna nodded again and held out her hand to Elsa, “exactly, he seemed kind of uncertain during our discussion before.”

Kristoff had listened and tried to put himself in Mathias´ position. He felt his stomach aching. How terrible the poor man must feel. That was tricky. Unless the girls were exaggerating…  
Anna turned to Kristoff, “what would you do if you were Mathias?”  
Kristoff sighed and slightly shrugged his shoulders, then he remarked slowly, “well first, if this is really the case, I´m sorry for him. How to meet someone after such a long time. So, if I had to decide what to do, I would like to be left alone for the start. You know, getting settled back into my home, which is in one way familiar, but after all those years still kind of new. After a while, once I feel like _home_ again, I would try to get back into contact. Hoping to catch the thread where it once broke off because of my leaving… You know what I mean?”

Elsa and Anna exchanged a wondersome look and Anna turned back to Kristoff beaming, “thank you, that´s great and I think you are absolutely right. In the meanwhile, Mathias could move in one of the officers’ quarters. There, he is not completely left alone, and he still gets his space of privacy. Do think that be convenient?” She had addressed Kristoff, not even Elsa, who had smiled following this conversation. Kristoff put a hand to Annas shoulder and replied, “that would surely be a very suitable solution.” Anna smiled gladly and turned to Elsa, “do you think you can put that into the letter for Kai? I mean the thing about the quarters, not Halima.” Elsa grinned and shrugged. “Of course, Anna, that is a good idea. And we will suggest the matter to Mathias personally. About the quarters, not Halima…” She held her hands up as in defence. They would not interfere with the man´s private life.

Olaf had waddled quickly ahead of them and now turned to ask if they would come along or discuss further love-matters of forlorn soldiers. Anna laughed and shook her head, then she chased Olaf for a little run to give him a treat. The snowman squeaked.

Kristoff chuckled and adjusted the rope across his shoulder. Elsa put a light hand to his underarm. “Thank you,” she said.  
“What for?” Kristoff was surprised.   
“For giving Anna the advice, she needed.” Kristoff looked puzzled, “she had asked, so what´s the deal?”  
Elsa bit her lips, then smiled at the young man, “you might not realise. But Anna relies on your opinion very much. And in this case, it was good for her to ask you. You are a man, and you can understand better how Mathias must feel. And then,” she sighed and looked in Anna´s direction, “you are about to be the one closest to her side. Of course, there is Kai and Gerda and quiet a few of very loyal and reliable people to ask for advice. But you are her best friend, her spouse and… confidante. And… Anna knows that she does not need to pretend on being someone she is not in your presence. All that is so important you know. When I was queen, Anna was my confidante and she helped me so many times.”

Kristoff was taken aback of so much confiding by the more withdrawn sister. He blushed slightly and smiled weakly, “thank you Elsa. Honestly. I promise to do my best. Anna knows, I mean we have talked about this, I will do what I can… will just need some time.”   
“Of course, you will. Don´t worry. Just one more thing. You two might not always agree on everything. Don´t let that drag you down. Both of you. At the end, Anna will have to make decisions as ruling queen. Nevertheless, will she always depend on your opinion. But most of all, she needs to know that you still love her, despite her failing as queen occasionally. All queens make mistakes.” Saying the last phrase, she blinked, and Kristoff nodded, understanding. “Thanks Elsa. I will keep this in mind, I promise.”   
Then, they hurried their pace to catch up with Anna and Olaf.

Soon, they would arrive at the shore. Anna did not like to linger there too long. The sight of their parent´s ship wrack would make her too sad. She had told Kristoff of their finding out. He had listened to her tales with honest sympathy and had comforted her with his kind condolence.

When they arrived at the spot where Elsa had spun Anna and Olaf off in the iceboat, they stopped.   
“Well,” Elsa mused, “we are four now. Shall we travel all in one boat or by two and two?” Olaf knew the solution. “I think, as Anna and I are the experienced kind of travel guides from this point on, why does not each of us take one of you two unknowing passengers along in a boat?” He looked so pleased with his wise remark.   
Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff nodded, giving Olaf credit for his plan. Now all that was left was that Elsa had to set two identical boats that would take the pairs off in a high speed, just like she had done with Anna and Olaf. For some reason, Olaf had been right. Anna, as well as him, did remember the fast spin they had gone off.

But even Elsa was surprised of her powered conducting, the moment the boats hoped off and rushed down the icy path in direction of the valley´s edge in a frenzy speed. She shrieked behind Olaf, while the snowman cheered joyfully, “oh, that´s fun!”

Kristoff in the other boat, crunched to the boat railings, just as Anna did. She tried to turn her head and yelled that they would have to turn the boat in an instant to get the curve into the stream. Otherwise, they would crush into the valley´s grounds. She scolded herself not having thought of that before… she had forgotten… Kristoff pulled a face and screamed back, how on earth they should do that. Shu… Anna did not have Olaf with her to use his arm-stick for that. She focused ahead and pointed to the trees in front of them. Kristoff being much taller than her, reached out and gripped a branch and gave them a hard nock to the right.

Behind them, Elsa had followed her sister’s boats movement and set out an icy ray to the left, which set their boat to the right just in time.

The river was quiet and peaceful. The colourful trees, allying the riverbank looked marvellously in the bright sunlight.

Kristoff chuckled relieved; they had made it. Anna turned around now, so she could face her companion and smiled shyly at him. Yes, but there would be more… should she tell him?   
Elsa exhaled, claiming that was close…. Olaf beamed and sighed happily. Their boat had caught up with Anna and Kristoff and Olaf exclaimed loudly, “oh, that was just so fun. Hey Anna, remember we talked about being angry out here? I´m so happy we don´t have to do that now. We can just be happy, eh? Oh, and don´t forget, don´t wake the giants, right?”

No. They would not. In case the big stone friends were there at all.

The two boats floated peacefully along the river, when the riverbank started to change. Alongside big rocks were piled like a huge wall. The giants sat in between, dozing off and snoring, like cushioned cosily in. Anna whispered to Kristoff, that the last time she was so terribly scared passing them. What, if they woke up?   
Kristoff just stared at those massive rock bodies. Running from them was scary. Now, they looked so vulnerable, napping in the sun. Of course, they would not have to fear them anymore. He tried to imagine what Anna had gone through and he got thought alone sent a shiver down his back. Anna noticed his concerned look and placed a hand on his arm, smiled and wanted to say something when she noticed Olaf waving furiously to get her attention. He made a shrieking face and pointed hastily to the floating direction. Annas realised, her eyes widened and while turning back to face where they were heading, she quietly shouted out to Kristoff and Elsa “Try not to scream!”

The fall happened so fast; nobody could get a breath to scream at all. All four of them were clenching to the boat sides and leaning backwards as much as possible. With a big plop they landed in the pretty cold water and when bursting up to the surface gasping for air, they made it to the waterside. Coughing and spitting out water, all were breathing heavy. Anna and Olaf heaved themselves out of the water first. Anna still kneeling, turned around checking on Elsa and Kristoff. These looked at each other shaking heads and then faced Anna in disbelief. Kristoff pushed himself up, then offered Elsa a hand to help her get out.

Olaf pranced on the spot rushing forward, “come on, I know the way!”  
Anna got out a match from her pocket and lit a dry branch, lying next to her feet.   
“Olaf, you´re simply the craziest snowman I know,” Kristoff remarked, wringing out his shirt.  
“Maybe because I am the only snowman you knot that would take you on a refreshing trip like this?” Olaf mused chokingly. Anna chuckled and petted Kristoff´s shoulder. “Don´t worry. The scariest part is over, concerning the physical havoc,” she assured him.   
Elsa followed them in awe. “Oh Anna, this is creepy down here. How did you know where to go?” The paths parted in two corridors and Olaf was positive to remember the way. Anna stared into the dark tunnel and tilting her head towards her companions she quietly assumed “I don´t know. Olaf somehow chose one corridor, and it was the right one.”

She was right. When the corridor ended, they found themselves in a cave hall.   
And there it was, still, standing quietly and untouched since then.   
The statue, Elsa has sent up from Ahtohallan.

The party looked at the figures, that were set up like an unforgettable warning of the past.   
Elsa reached out a hand to the ice sculpture and leaned forward. “It was so wrong.” She turned and saw that Anna had sat down in the meantime and held Olaf on her lap, embracing the snowman like a mother would hold her little child. Anna had laid her cheek on Olaf´s head and started humming her mother´s lullaby of _the north wind._   
Elsa felt so sorry. She knew that must have been the place where her sister had sat, just like now, losing Olaf and her. Being alone. Again.   
She stepped closer and sat down next to Anna, leaning into her sister, joining in the humming.   
Olaf smiled, he loved that song, and he would be able to hear it to end this time. He felt so warm and snuggly. So, protected.

Kristoff had starred at the sculpture for a felt eternity. He heard Elsa saying _this was wrong_ from a distance. He could not move. Had he not seen such a scenery before?   
Hans. He had approached Elsa from behind with the uplifted sword. Cowered. Shameless. A week performance of false power.   
Anna had stood in defence. Frozen. Love had thawed her heart.  
This time, her love had driven her to run to her limits and jump into the depths. Nearly dying. Again. All because of a cowered act to gain power and false respect. Performed by her own ancestor.

_Love is stronger than fear and hate!_

Kristoff shook his head, slowly awakening from his gaze. He heard a lovely sound, an angellike humming. Just then, he spied the sisters sitting quietly by the wall. Anna held Olaf like a child. He looked so happy. Elsa and Anna gazed down at Olaf, their features relieved. There was no need to fear. No need to rush because they would run out of time. No need to worry anybody got hurt.   
Kristoff walked quietly over to Annas other side and lowered himself next to her and gently laid his arm around her shoulder, while putting his other hand around Olaf. He knew the melody of the song and quietly joined in.

None of them had the slightest idea of how long they had sat there in the damp cave. It did not matter. All was calm and the little family felt so grateful, for having each other.

It was Olaf, rising from the meditation they had fallen into. “Hey guys!” he exclaimed, startling the rest of them out of their slumbers, “there´s the hole I spotted the last time! Hey Anna, did you make it out there, yes, did you?” Olaf moved and crawled down from Annas lap and waddled across the space to the foot of the wall where the hole in the upper level let in some sunlight.

“Yes, Olaf. Indeed, I did,” Anna noticed. She looked at Elsa and Kristoff and remarked shrugging, “Sorry. Now, we need the rope.”

**************

The climb out of the cave was no trouble for Anna. She remembered well the steps and heaves she had taken. Elsa was not so used to climbing but managed in a moderate way. Kristoff had secured Olaf with the rope and pulled the snowman up with him. Olaf liked the lift and spurred Kristoff on, to climb faster! Kristoff silently thanked Sven, not having joined them in….

Once they were all up, Anna marked out that the next step would be kind of tricky. They need to jump. Elsa chuckled and pointed out, that after all they had seen, they all absolutely trust that Anna was a brave and fantastic jumper. But then, she would love to be of help right now. Elsa made a circling move with her hands and flipped them forward and there it was. A handy ice bridge to cover the gap the friends had to jump otherwise. Wonderful.   
They crossed the canyon and then went on for the last passage upward a wall like the one before. Same procedure. Olaf squeaking excitingly about the swing he hanged in. Poor Kristoff. The snowman was not heavy, but his swinging in the rope made the normally easy climb becoming quiet the challenging act… Kristoff moaned but did not scold Olaf. After all, their friend truly deserved his share of fun in this.

Anna stood, roaming the surroundings with her eyes. The dam. Of course, it was gone! There was this awesome valley and the water poured lovingly dancing through the landscape. There was not one stone left of the fatal offense… Anna inhaled and let out a loud sigh of relief. This felt so good. So free. So… right!

Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf joined up. They just awed at the sight.   
“Oh, this is wonderful,” Olaf gasped, “but wait, the dam, it´s gone! Oh Anna, is it there where you made the giants throw their rocks and then you ran and jumped over this unmeasurable gap? Kristoff is right, you are truly extraordinary!” The snowman clapped his little hands and then embraced Annas legs. She smiled but then looked at her sister, “but don´t forget Olaf, it was Elsa hurrying down to Arendelle and saving our home!”

“You did it both. Together!” Kristoff had joined in and gestured down to the valley broadly moving his arm, like caressing the landscape from above. Then he looked at Anna and shrugged, “will you show us where you caught up with the giants? But we don´t have to run all the way back, do we? After all, Sven is not here, and I don´t think I can shoulder you three up all in one…” They all looked at each other and then burst into a laughter. No of course not. They could take their time now. Relishing on the wonderous journey they had shared.

Anna smirked, tilted her head, and got hold of Olaf, putting him gently into Kristoff´s arms. She earned a puzzled look, grinned, curled her lips and then exclaimed sheepishly, “whoever is last at the giant´s riverbank must sing a song by the fireside tonight!” Not having finished her quest, she hopped off, running down the path in direction of the forest.   
  


Elsa and Kristoff gasped, then sighed shaking their heads, then laughing. Elsa sobered first and burst into a run. Kristoff chuckled, gripped giggling Olaf tightly and chased after the sisters.

***************

Nobody needed to sing. They had arrived all in time. Anna had slowed down and so had then Elsa and Kristoff had nearly bumped into her. They returned happy and choking around.

Later that night, Anna had settled herself again next to Kristoff´s side. Olaf had crawled into the sled and started snoring off right away. Sven would stay with them and had placed himself cosily on the other side. Kristoff was framed by his beloved. The fire was cracking soundly, and the surroundings started to quiet down for the night rest. The moon set the forest into a fairy-tale like light.

Kristoff glanced over to Anna and wondered if she had the nerves to get up one more time. He would like to show her something, a surprise. She would not need another word and nodded eagerly. Kristoff nudged Sven gently and the reindeer willingly got up, shaking his furry body. Kristoff heaved Anna up on Sven and they quietly trotted towards the clearing, where he had stood, waiting for her, 3 days ago.

“You must know,” Kristoff whispered to her ear, “there were supposed to be about 20 reindeers and a bucket full of butterflies.” Anna turned her head grinning up to her man. She hoped he was all right after their trip that afternoon. “What are you talking about?”   
“Shush. Wait and see,” he whistled into her hair, dismounted, and pulled her down gently; then ushered her to a skilfully placed rock and formally asked her to have a seat. She obeyed; eyes widened.   
Kristoff walked away a few steps, Sven following him. That moment, Anna realised what he was about to do, and her sight turned into a blurr. She put her hands to her heart. She bit her lips and smiled loudly inside.

By then, Kristoff had jumped up unto a big set of rocks, standing legs braced like one of those ancient heroic Viking statues. Sven started to howl and then Kristoff shouted out the words he had memorized so hard under Ryders direction, _“Princess Anna of Arendelle, my feisty ginger sweet love, will you marry me?”_

Anna jumped up, sobbing, laughing, and giggling all in one. She ran and paced the distance in only a few leaps, throwing herself in Kristoff´s embrace, “Yesss!” That was all, she could yell, sobbing and laughing into his shoulder.

They would return just as quietly to their campfire, as they had left. Anna was in awe. It was sweet, that she had been granted this wonderful performance. Even the more, as she knew that Kristoff did not like to be the centre of attention.  
She had placed herself comfortably in her blankets, when Kristoff sat down beside her, close enough so she could lean into his side. Anna then noticed that Kristoff had got his lute from the sled and started tuning it quietly. What was that now?   
“You seem to burst of energy. Are you not exhausted after all that excitement?”, she mused. Kristoff looked down at her and smiled. “As a matter of fact, yes I am. But you know, there is just one more thing…”

_Then, he would sing his song to Anna._


	5. Enchanted messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arendelle´s castle surveillants get note from Elsa. The enchanting news must be spread throught town and preparations to be started. The people cheer for the change to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3375

In Arendelle, everybody was at home again. The streets were back in place. The lamps shone their way in the dark. The mysterious wind had drifted off.

The people had watched in awe. Never had they seen a wave of water so high, rushing down the fjord as they had witnessed from above the cliffs. It was a terrifying moment and time had stopped for an instant. What would happen now? Would their homes be flushed away like the sand on the shore?

Then she had appeared!  
First not recognising the figure on a creature looking like a horse. It was a horse. A water-horse. Galloping ghostlike, but fast as the wind on the water surface. The young woman on the horse was fair, with platinum blonde hair open and flying with the striking moves of her carrier. She came closer, leaving the washing waves behind her and pulling around sharply just in front of the castles founding rocks to have the creature standing on its hinds. At the same time, the elves-like figure reached out in a commanding gesture and in that very instant a giant wall of ice beheld the upcoming waterflood to stop it´s chase. A loud cracking sound cut the air when the ice towered before the waterfall and cut its flow.

The woman slowly sank her hands in a peaceful manner and the water started to retreat. Like a humble servant, bowing before his queen.  
The fjord lay still. Like nothing ever had happened. It was over!

Then they recognized the figure. Cheerful shouts and tearful cries of relief were echoed in a cacophony into the fjord´s valley below.

Elsa had turned to them and tears in her eyes revealed the overwhelming moment to herself.  
Grand-Pabbie had nodded fatherly, smiling to Elsa. Had he known it all the while? Had he sighted it before? The trolls were a mystery. Still, their presence during this dreadful day of uncertainty was comforting and sort of reassurance – all would be well. 

After Elsa had galloped off again, Grand-Pabbie reassured all, that there had nothing to be feared anymore. They would soon learn of the happenings and once the queen and all her party were back home, they would surely have good reason to celebrate and be cheerful.  
Telling that, Grand-Pabbie made a generous gesture and bowed, assigning his respect and love for the anxious people.

Little did they know, that Grand-Pabbie didn´t have Elsa on his mind, when speaking of the queens return.

The days were still warm, despite the midst of autumn. Like the sun meant to comfort the people after the shock of late. By now, everyone was ongoing with daily affairs and tasks. Cheerful chatter and laughter could be heard throughout town and marketplace. Anticipation filled the air; the awaiting return of the adventurers was exciting and whole Arendelle was wondering what had happened after all. Of course, there was great puzzling concerning Elsa´s appearance on the fjord riding that impressive water-like horse. Once the royal party would be home, surely the mystery would be solved, and everyone would just be glad to have them all back.

******************

The letter arrived the two days after they had left the cliff´s refuge.

Gale seemed to enjoy the journey and task she was asked to perform. Humming she floated over the fields, through the mountain valleys, into the fjord’s winding, passing the cliffs and right towards town. She overflew the castle and headed for a turnover above the marketplace.

Nobody really noticed a change of weather, only that there was suddenly a wind coming on. Oh, please, not again…. The wind seemed the same as a few nights before. But softer, gentle and… did it giggle or even warble? Some children shrieked with laughter and spotted a white paper in the floating air. What was that some garbage? Gale did not waist her time any longer and trailed off in direction of the castle gates. She drifted over the gates, playfully chapping the guard´s hats in their faces. Slowly she lowered herself in front of the castle doors, gently handling on the great knockers.

A servant opened the great door and was taken off guard, when a wind passed him, gently brushing through his hair, swirling a piece of paper dancingly inside the castle.  
Kai was just about to approach, when Gale hummed lovingly and danced around the old loyal servant. She knew about Kai and his love for the two sisters and their wellbeing. She brushed his cheeks and placed Elsa´s letter gently directly into his hands. With a giggling noise, Gale disappeared and made her way out through the open window and into the fjord´s valley, heading back to her mistress and enchanted home.

Kai stood stunned. What was that? Then again, why being surprised? In the last three years so many wondersome things had happened in this castle. Of course, the wind bringing a message – after what he had witnessed with Elsa riding water itself. Why not? A sudden thought stroke his mind and he got worried. Were the queen and princess and friends alright? He looked down at the piece of paper that still laid placed on his hands. Then, he noticed Elsa´s handwriting.

_Dearest Kai and my dearest Gerda,_

_I great you warmly. First, please do not worry. We are all safe and doing well. Still, there is so much to tell. Please take your time to go through all the news that accumulate in this letter. But I must inform you about quiet a lot for preparational reasons.  
  
We are looking back on a wondersome journey. It will surely please you to hear that I have found the voice that was calling me. And once again, I could not have done it without my sister. You have seen me riding and saving Arendelle of the flood. That was part of Anna´s doing! But this would take too long to explain in this letter. Just so much, it was for Anna, taking a hard step in decision to do the right thing in this matter. Therefore, it must be on her to tell you all about it and the source of the voice´s calling. By doing so, you will then hopefully understand my personal fate. I will not return to Arendelle with my sister.  
I herewith abdicate as queen and I appoint my sister Anna, to be the rightful queen of Arendelle! She is brave, determined and her heart is born for this – it is her turn, I know this to be right.  
(For this matter, I must ask you to inform the bishop as well the parliament for the necessary conducts. Please forgive me, of informing you in this unpersonal way.)_

_Next to her coronation there will be another celebration calling for attention. I got permission to write this down, so I am sure you will enjoy this greatly. Anna and Kristoff stepped into engagement are about to get married! I would leave things with you for this matter and surely there will be great excitement around Arendelle. You must know that Kristoff has been a great comfort and played an unmeasurable part in saving Anna on the run. They will tell you all about it. As you can imagine, they are incredibly happy, and I am looking forward to coming to Arendelle for the great day!_

_And now, another astonishing message. We have found some of the forlorn soldiers, who have disappeared together with King Runeard 34 years ago. Yes, five of them are still alive. Again, this is overly complicated. For now, so much; King Runeard has betrayed the tribe of Northuldra. An ancient folk in the north. The spirits, that guard the forest got upset and cast all the people in the forest. Our grandfather got killed, but rightfully. The soldiers who were not killed, lived with the Northuldra all those years. Then we came… The forest opened…. And things took their turn._

_Anna and Kristoff will bring back all of them to Arendelle. This has priority of preparation. Families or relatives need to be informed. They have been away for so long. We have told them all we could about present ongoings. Still, they will need time to resettle in their homes.  
They are: Lieutenant Mathias Stefansson, Gustav Svenson, Albert Adamson, Peter Johansson and Holgar Michaelson.  
Concerning Lieutenant Mathias we know there are no relatives left in Arendelle. Will you please get one of the officers’ quarters prepared for him to be hosted for the meantime? _

_I know, I ask a lot of you. Please, I am positive you will handle everything with care and greatest responsibility. Anna will be happy to catch up with you once she´s back home._

_So long, I great you warmly and embrace you – please take my regards to the whole castle household._

_With love,_

_Elsa, dowager queen of Arendelle_

In the meantime, Kai had sat down. He looked down at the letter and tears lingered in his eyes.

All those years, he had seen the princesses grow, taking their positions, experiencing all ups and downs any girl had to get through. Elsa´s conceal, the closed gates, all for their safety. Then the sudden death of their parents... Never had he doubted that they would rule Arendelle anything less than responsible and with all their hearts. He had always been aware, that Elsa always relied on her younger sister.  
Anna for her part, was of vivid and joyful nature. Though the dreadful betrayal by Prince Hans, even as time had passed, left some marks on her being doubtful about her self-portraying.  
Elsa herself, had been so controlled, conducting her role as ruler of the kingdom with dignity. Still, Kai new that behind closed doors, Elsa would consult Anna for advice and reassurance of things. Anna was loving, loyal to her sister and would tell her mind if asked or not. No intentions. Just for the well of Arendelle.  
Yes, she would make a good queen.

And then, there was Kristoff. Kai mused over the fact of them getting married. Finally… He smiled to himself. He admired the young man, tall and strong. Quiet of nature. Always on guard for Anna. It did not really bother Kai, that Kristoff was of common stand. Kai had seen so many aristocrats, fluffed up about their background. He had come to find it wiser to see a man by his sincere act and honesty, no matter where someone came from. Unfortunately, quality in character was often dismissed – in royal circles as well as in civil society. If someone had a title or university degree, he would earn respect and acknowledgement. Still, in Arendelle – luckily – people were generally generous and beneficial towards each other. No matter concerning who. For sure it had to do with the kind of royalty that ruled the kingdom.  
_Ahhh_ , Kai wondered back in time and smiled in memory of King Agnarr and his spouse Iduna. They were so kind and loving. No wonder, their daughter had earned a great deal of their kind. And Kai was sure, even with Agnarr being a respectful and proudly raised royal, he would have admired his future son in law.

The soldiers… Kai sat up straight as the thought hit his mind. Agnarr would have loved to hear that they were found and released of their imprisonment. Whatever it was, that Elsa had not described in detail. Kai remembered, himself of incredibly young age those days, the young prince returning confused, anxious about all that commotion that had happened. Now, Kai recalled the prince´s storytelling of that time, so long ago. And then, there was that girl who had come all the way with him… How strange life could take odd circles, he thought. Now, the soldiers will return, led by Agnarr´s and Iduna´s daughter.

A soft knock to the stair railing behind him took him out of his thoughts. Kai turned around and rose from his chair. Gerda stood at the foot of the stairs and was slowly approaching. “Anton told me, you received a letter, delivered by the wind... He seemed kind of disturbed. Is everything all right my dear?” Gerda asked gently, at the same time looking around the hall as if she could find the mysterious wind. Turning back to Kai she could tell he was excited and musing all the same. She gasped, put a hand to her chest and the other on Kai´s arm. “Oh, news from Elsa and Anna, yes?” She hoped.

“Yes, my dear,” Kai answered, holding up the letter as proof. “Come on to our room, where we have a quiet privacy. I will read it to you. And then, my dear wife, prepare yourself. We will have a lot of work ahead of us. But believe me, it´s all going to be a great joy!”

****************

Gerda could hardly believe what she´d just heard. Could it all be true? She asked Kai, to be so kind and read the letter again. And again. He followed her wish gladly. Each time he read out the message, it became more real to him. As if a fairy-tale come true.

Gerda sat still on their couch. She held a handkerchief in her hands, constantly folding and unfolding it, and quiet tears trailed down her cheeks. She was so happy to hear of all. Still, it made her sad that Elsa would be staying so far though. Kai assured her that there would be plenty of times that Elsa would be coming over to see her sister. Or otherwise, that Anna would surely go and visit Elsa. It was not that far away. Gerda understood, still it would not be the same without the stoic and calm woman around. Not that Gerda would not love Anna equally the same. Like Kai, she had seen the princesses grow and develop in their characters and natures. As for her, as well as Kai, she always preserved a certain protectiveness on Anna. She never realised why. And now, she was about to get married. Gerda realised instinctively of how much impact this would bring to Annas life. After all that had happened… But there was not the time to brood over old times gone by! There was lot of organisation and well-prepared meetings to be planned.

Kai and Gerda were well playing things together. They had run the royal household for three decades. They gathered the most trustful staff members to sort out the divergent duties to get on within the next few days.

Kai would call on the parliamentarian ministers, mostly lords of Arendelle, and the bishop to prepare the necessary formalities of a brief and privately held coronation. This could wait for a week or two to be performed. He assumed that there was no time and no necessity of inviting external guests. An official note of Arendelle´s royal affairs, including the marital state of the queen, could wait till after the wedding itself. This way, everything would be accumulated formally.

The reunion of the soldiers with their families would be kind of trickier to prepare. Unlike the coronation´s procedure, there was no protocol to such an issue. How to inform them of the mysterious return?  
At the end it was decided to send diplomatic messengers to visit the named families and relatives to bring the stunning news. Each returner should be welcomed in a private round. A public celebration for reunion reason would be held later. Kai assumed this would be in the thinking of the returning queen. He would find himself later to have done the right thing.

Gerda on her part was excited to get things going within the castle. With Elsa not coming back, she delegated two trusted maids to clear the wardrobe and trunks. She would take it upon herself to empty Elsa´s desks. All would be neatly gathered for Anna to decide what to bring over to Elsa on a later term.  
Anna herself would be in the position now to move into the royal bedchambers. Gerda could not restrain a smile at the memory of the lively young girl, once roaming and running the castle halls in her plays. And now, she would become dignified queen and head of them all. She would be good!  
And then, soon she would not even be alone occupying those chambers. What a change. A good change. Gerda was content and happy like a mother for her daughter to do just the next right thing.

*********************

Still the same day, messengers were sent to the named families. Excitement spread through the alleys, once the news spread about the returning soldiers, long lost and for the younger ones even unknown. Disbelief, overwhelming joy, and relief filled the people and mingled in and out of their minds. How wondersome things could turn…

Now, the next magnificent part needed to be announced publicly.

The returning queen… How to inform the people of this drastic turn of things. But then, if the habitants of Arendelle were not used to mysterious things going on in their kingdom, who else was...

The next day, the heralds took their positions in terms and pronounced the official news, concerning the returning royal party and the detailed reporting to their journey to be awaited, as well as certain celebrations to be expected once the adventurers have settled in homecoming and recovering from all excitement.

The public audience would listen in awe. They held their breaths, gasping at learning of Elsa´s newfound determination. The rest of the news was just too awesome… The moment the herald ended his speech and would start curling up the message-roll the people would burst into cheers and jubilation. They admired the princess with her charms and flaws. Everybody knew how fond Anna was of her homeland and wanting the best for them. And so, it was only right that she would get her share of happiness.

Did some people muse over the incident three years ago, nobody would talk about it loudly.  
A few years before that, the young princess had endured burying her parent’s empty coffins without her sister by her side, then just aged 15. Brave she had stood, performed the royal ceremony´s duty. Gates still closed she was again shut out of public life and getting no friends from an outside world she could only assume what´s it being like.  
Then this dreadful day of Elsa´s coronation. Unprepared about getting along safely with meeting new people, of course Anna had to run right into the worst of all… But then, was he not a charm, his smile radiant and purest chivalry? To be honest, many female candidates might had fallen for the deceiver. To late it was for realising.  
Then, those who got a glance at the strange riding party hurrying down from the mountain hills in the early morning hours stood in shock about the poor girls features. Pale, white hair and barely alive… The young man holding her tight and safe on his reindeer was well known to most people from the marketplace. Still, it was an obscure scene, as Kristoff had hastily carried the weakening princess to the castle-gates, believing to deliver her into safety.  
Then the great betrayal behind closed doors. Rumours spread afterwards the princess had laid freezing on the bare floor where she was found by dear Olaf. Before that, Hans had distinguished the fire and closed the curtains, just to leave Anna behind, trusting she´d be dead any minute.  
And then, the great scene on the ice with Anna standing in defence for Elsa. Her freezing, thawing, and Elsa realising that love would fight fear above all. And of course, their strong princess had the guts to punch the evildoer overboard with a targeted chin hook…

Yes, she deserved a good share of true love, fair and based on a deep friendship. The change of both, Anna as well as Kristoff, had not stayed unnoticed to the people. They got their share of getting to know each other in time. Learning for one to calm down as well as to open to others. Give and take. That was what they performed in a sweet and sort of innocent way.

_All hail the future queen and prince consort!_


	6. Wondersome morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna will get a nice morning with some young Northuldra females, while Kristoff gets taken to a pleasent trip with the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3459

Anna woke in the early morning hours, the sunrays softly kissing her nose.  
Her eyes fluttered slightly at the tickling touch. She laid turned to her side, cuddled like a child, the blanket tucked under her chin. The fresh air made her crawl under even more. It was not unpleasant or uncomfortable, just making her relish her nest a bit more for the moment. Kristoff and Sven were still asleep next to her. Normally Kristoff was the one, getting up early and moving around before she would even wake. Seeing him like that had been rare till now and Anna smiled.  
Their moments together of the past day tingled through her mind. The trustful confiding about their marital life… Sorting out doubts… Laughing, riding together, joking, discussing the travel issues… Then their trip with Olaf and Elsa, making Anna grateful again it was just a family-outing without danger lurking… The gay return to the village and evening with the others…  
And then, Annas smiled broadened, Kristoff´s proposal in private… And his beautiful, heart melting song… Just for her! Her right hand wandered off to her engagement ring and stroke it gently. She was overwhelmed of all the bliss and love of all those moments memorized.  
One more day was left and tomorrow they would leave homeward. Anna sighed. For one she was happy to head home, on the other hand she hated to say farewell to Elsa and her new friends. They were not merely friends, they were family, too. But she would not brood. Anna decided to enjoy this day and every moment of it. Farewell was not now, so leave it for the moment to come.  
She yawned and stretched out from under her blanket. The sun was about to send stronger rays through the trees and Anna could not doze any longer.

Maybe she should get up and get something for breakfast and serve Kristoff for once. It would be a good change. This idea shot some excitement through her and she quietly slipped out from her bedroll and got up carefully not to wake her man.  
She tiptoed to the sled and peered in. Olaf was still fast asleep. Good. Anna quietly nestled out her bag from under the seat. She then steeled herself quietly away and went quickly to the wood´s creek for the morning toilet, some refreshing and changing. On her way back she quietly put the bag behind the sled and then went over to the centre place.  
She enjoyed the lovely morning light and peaceful moment, when a lively breeze curled her hair and gave her a gentle push on the shoulders. “Oh, good morning Gale,” Anna giggled, “about to wake the forest, are you?” Gale hummed and swung Anna´s scarf up to her ears, before trailing away towards the woods.

Yelena was up and about to light the main fire. Bruni came hopping along, helping with the lightning to the older woman´s delight. Another young woman, Edina, stood there to talk to Yelena. Anna waited; she did not want to interrupt. Bruni spotted Anna and rushed over to brush around her feet, spinning off racing after Gale, that had come along calling for the fire-friend.  
Anna smiled and glanced back to the fireplace. Edina pointed into the direction of the pond, that lay a short walk-in distance. The women shared some words, nodded and Edina went off to gather with two young girls who stood waiting for her. Yelena turned and noticed Anna, smiling at the young woman.  
Anna approached. Yelena poked the fire again and welcomed the princess with her soft but clear voice, “good morning child, you´re up early. I thought you like to sleep in?” She chuckled and then turned to Anna in full, “excited?”  
Anna was still impressed with Yelena in person. She seemed so wise, so knowing, as if she could see through her mind... But then, Yelena had just read her mind indeed, so yes, she was excited…  
Yelena chuckled and laid a hand on Anna´s shoulder, “that´s no wonder my dear. You had a great share of excitement and emotions taking you on an extraordinary journey those last days. You deserve a good deal of gentle treatment.”  
“Thank you,” Anna smiled and nestled with her fingers, “but I did already. Everybody was so kind, and I feel… well, like family here, you know. Yes, I am excited about homecoming and seeing my people again… But I want to enjoy this day and take in all the bliss.”  
“And we will make sure, you won’t forget it that soon….” Yelena patted Annas shoulder and stroke her cheek in one gentle touch. So motherly. Anna smiled. “Thank you so much.”  
Yelena pointed to Edina, who was about to approach with some bread, cheese, and berries, and two mugs of milk. She had put it all on a tray of wood and held it out to Anna with a smile. “Good morning, Anna. Surely you must be hungry. Hope this is enough for you and Kristoff? If not, please call for some more, there is plenty.” She winked and tilted her head as to encourage Anna to take the gifts from her. Anna did, thanking them greatly and secretly indulging already at the delicious ingredients offered.

By the time Anna got back to their fireplace, Sven stood munching some gras and growling delightful on spotting her. Kristoff was just about to wake up. He stirred at the movements next to him and opened one eye. When he realised Anna was putting down a tray with food, his eyes sprung open and he sat up grinning. “What happened to you, getting up so early?”  
“Surprise! And good morning to you, too,” Anna chuckled and sat down next to him. “Thought you deserve a good treat for once. After all, it´s about give and take, yes?” She shrugged, leaned over, and smacked a little kiss on his cheeks, giggling. Kristoff took her hand and brushed a kiss mumbling a joyful “good morning, my lady.” He noticed Anna pressing her lips, hunching her shoulders and trying not to laugh. What was so funny?  
Anna could not restrain a laugh and drummed two fingers gently on his chin remarking with a wink, “you have not seen a mirror of late, haven´t you?”  
Kristoff stared at her, musing why he must look out of order. Then it dawned on him and he pulled a face, stroking his chin grinning. “Yep, you´re right. Sorry for the irritation. I will take care of that to set for the journey properly, I promise!”  
“That´s all right,” Anna shrugged, “we are out in nature and I prefer you in your natural being anyway. There will be enough fuss to strike you once it comes to dressing up for formal reasons.” To emphasize her meaning it, Anna brushed another kiss to the corner of his lips. Kristoff sighed and glared at her, “you are the best.” Then he stretched out the last bit of sleep and got up, “I´ll be right back. Leave me some of the berries, will you?” He grinned and made his way to the woods to get ready for the day.  
“You better hurry or I will drink all the milk!” Anna teased after him, laughing.  
“Don´t you dare!” Kristoff turned halfway and laughed.

They had enjoyed the now so familiar morning delights, when Honeymaren appeared from the center and came in closer to them. “Am I interrupting?”  
“No, of course not,” Anna patted the ground next to her and beckoned her closer.  
“Good morning, you two,” the young woman said in her friendly voice, “hope you have rested well?”  
“Good morning, to you, too,” Kristoff said, nodding, “thanks this place is so magnificent, to say the least.” Anna smiled and turned to Honeymaren, nodding herself.  
Honeymaren laughed, “ah thank you. Glad you feel well with us. Anna, when you are ready, I like to take you for a special treatment. Will you do me the favour and join in?”  
Anna´s eyes widened, and she clenched her hands before her chest, pressing her lips; like a child before opening a birthday present. “A special treatment? Sounds intriguing, what is it?”  
“Ah, well, it´s actually meant to be a surprise. Elsa will be coming along, too, and a few of us younger women. Let´s say it´s going to be kind of a female party.” That sounded great and was enough to get Anna bouncing curiously.

She turned to Kristoff with a questioning and apologetical look. He waved it off, laughing, “that does sound like a great excitement. Come on, off you go! Enjoy your treatment and lady´s party! I will take a stroll with Sven and then see if there is anything that I can help preparing for tomorrow´s parting.  
“Oh, well… no,” Honeymaren exclaimed slowly, “Anna is not the only one to get a nice treatment. The male party will be held just the same. Just you know, males, and on the other side of the village. You will see and hopefully enjoy it, too…”  
Honeymaren had not expected a consternate look like she got from her opposite. “I assume you don´t like surprises?” she mused.  
Kristoff shrugged, “I do as a matter of fact, but only if I am the one performing the surprise to someone else and not necessarily receiving one myself.” He shrugged and sighed, “but I guess it is impolite refusing the invitation, isn´t it?”  
Honeymaren laughed, “oh, don´t worry and feel free not to join in. I understand, you like to know what´s going on, right? I suggest, you come along, and Ryder will explain all to you about the rites. Then you can decide yourself. We surely don´t want to scare you off.” The woman smiled and Anna glared at him, nodding with her smiling eyes to risk the fun.

Why not. After all that Kristoff had learned from the Northuldra was, that they were extremely friendly, peace-loving, and thoughtful about each other. Selfishness seemed to be an unknown word to them. Kristoff decided not to disappoint his friend´s efforts on offering him a special gesture. So, he moved to get up and offered two hands for Honeymaren and Anna to get up.  
They smiled and Anna clapped her hands. She could not wait to see what they were about to do. But then she gasped and exclaimed, “oh, but Olaf! He needs to know where we are.” She went over to the sled and stirred the still dozing snowman.  
Olaf yawned and fluttery eyes worked hard to open. He shrieked with surprise when he saw three people glaring down at him, together with the reindeer, who had joined the curious party.  
“Oh hello, hey there folks! Up already? How nice!” Olaf sat and brushed his little hands along his body, as to sort his belly and buttons. Sven stretched his neck and tried to get Olaf´s nose. “He he he, helloooo Sven! No, my nose is no breakfast!”  
“Olaf,” Honeymaren said, “would you like to join in for some fun with the guys? Sven can come, too.”  
Kristoff looked bewildered. “Wait, what? I thought it´s only men….?”  
“No,” Honeymaren explained, “male, I said, there will be only male… And Olaf and Sven…”  
Kristoff gasped and chuckled, then shook his head. “Don´t brood over the sense, “Anna laughed and hooked her hand in his arm, “remember what you once told me; just roll with it, all right?” Kristoff grinned and put a hand on Anna´s, squeezing her fingers, “yes, your majesty. As you wish.”  
Olaf crawled on Sven´s neck and off they all went towards the village.

When they arrived at the centre they parted. Honeymaren and Anna went on further in direction of the pond, that Edina had pointed to in the early hour. The men, or rather the males, were greeted by Ryder and he showed them off in the other direction to the brook that flowed into a nice little lake before winding downwards to the sea.

Anna was excited. She loved surprises and when spotting Elsa, she beamed and ran over to her sister who stood together with Edina and five other young women. They smiled at Anna and beckoned her closer. This felt just so good. How friendly and with such familiarity everybody treated her. She bathed in the welcoming and then stood still kind of nervous. Honeymaren caught up and nodded to the others that they would be ready to start.  
Edina was the one taking the lead from now on and stepped up to Anna and Elsa, taking each a hand and squeezing them gently. “You don´t know what it means to us, having you both here. But then,” she now turned to Anna directly, “you will leave us for good, but we won´t let you go without having you introduced to our most precious treatment of wellness and purity. Please feel free in any way and don´t you ever think you must go along just for us, all right?”  
Elsa had been instructed before and knew already what was to come. Anna had listened to Edina very earnestly and her curiosity grew to infinity. “This sounds really mysterious… Have I missed out a part?” Her eyes flipped from Elsa to Edina and back. Edina let go of the sister´s hands and put a hand to Anna´s shoulder shaking her head smiling at the princess, “oh no, I´m sorry, we did not mean to worry you. Come and see.”  
Honeymaren joined in on the other side with Elsa and together with the others they started strolling along the path that led to the pond´s bank. After a while they reached their goal.

Next to the pond there stood a tent, like the ones up in the village circle. But this one was sort of higher and broader in built. From the top point rose a steaming smoke. Then to the pond´s side a corridor like cultivation led out right to the water´s edge. Watching closely a wooden staircase could be spotted leading down into the water. To the other side of the big lodge another smaller tent was joint as a pre-entry.  
Elsa laid a hand on Anna´s arm, “you know about the sauna´s that are found all around Arendelle´s mountain areas? Well, this building here is something alike but with a few differences in the habit of use. It´s heated with steam that can reach up to 80-110° C.  
Anna could not believe it and smiled to herself. Had she not thought this morning, while changing into something fresh, she would pay a fortune for a bath and kind of personal hygiene? But then she remembered her first and last visit to a sauna about a year ago. Kristoff had talked her into it as it was a must, one journeying the mountain valleys. After all, she had wanted to get to know about his life in the mountains. She got introduced to a nice woman, who took her along, explaining the routine and how to handle the steady heat increase. She never found out how she had finally got out of there, because it didn´t take long and she fell unconscious, being not capable of handling the breath-cutting heat.

A miserable feeling accumulated in her abdomen and Anna bit her lips. She didn´t want to offend anyone… And then, she had never told Elsa about that experience long ago out of fear her sister would get mad at her for being so silly. But what to do now? Anna noticed that Edina and the other women made their way to the pre-entry.  
Honeymaren had witnessed Anna´s nervous shifting, her fingers nestling at her bodice and looked friendly and reassuring, heading off.  
Elsa curled her lips, leaning bit closer speaking softly with a wink, “don´t worry, the heat will not be raised to the full maximum. Nobody shall faint in here.”  
Anna gasped and stared at her sister. “Wait, what? Why would you say that?” she blurred out, running after Elsa who had started strolling towards the entrance, smiling broadly.  
“Come on, let´s go.” Elsa took Anna´s hand and pulled her along.

*******************

Kristoff stared with a polite grin. A steam sauna. Why did he not get the hint before?  
There had been a bunch of young men, most of them already known to Kristoff, waiting for Ryder and him to catch up on the way down along the brook. The sauna was built the similar way like the women used, only leading into the lake, that lay further down the valley.  
Several reindeers were grazing around the lake and some were dozing in the morning sun. The little ones were skipping around their mothers. It was a peaceful sight. Olaf sat down nearby, shrieking with fun when some baby reindeers hopped along, licking his face, and snapping after his nose.  
The men stood, apparently waiting for something, or someone?

Lieutenant Mathias and the other soldiers just came out of the pre-entry. They were invited to join the tradition but had chosen to have a go separately. They thought it more appropriate this way, but enjoyed the offer and the lingering in the environment very much. The men from Arendelle greeted the others and were about to head off back to the lodges, when Mathias stopped when spotting Kristoff.  
“So, what you say, don´t we all look younger?” he asked, positioning himself like a stature, “I mean, like 34 years steamed off?” He laughed.  
Ryder was confused. Kristoff got the hint and chuckled, “well, I would say to me you look very ready parting homeward!”  
Mathias smiled musingly and then bowed slightly, “thank you my lord. Ah, no, I am sorry…. Kristoff!” He shrugged and smiled weakly humming nervously. Mathias was not used to address someone higher in rank by his casual name. But Kristoff had pointed out clearly the days before, that out here he would not wish to be called his lordship. Back in Arendelle they could rearrange if necessary.  
The soldiers liked the man. He was firm, sincere and cared for their queen. He already got their respect and admiration. Only, that Kristoff himself was not aware of that fact.  
Ryder asked if they got along nicely and if they were all right, heading back on their own. The soldiers cheered and thanked for the request. They felt great and would go and take it easy the rest of the day. Being all ready and prepared for the long journey home. Then they parted.

Ryder turned to Kristoff, “so, I guess this is not new to you. I heard there is lot of sauna tradition found in the mountains of Arendelle?”  
“Yep, that´s right,” Kristoff paused thinking hard how to react properly, “it´s only that I used to… well, you know, enjoy the custom in a solitude way. I always liked it quiet. Is there anything I should note when joining the group?”  
Ryder waved it off and grinned, “ah no, don´t worry, just take deep breaths and enjoy the really cold water for the refreshing turn. You know, today is just so exciting for us. This is the first time; we get to enjoy this wonderful rite beneath the open skies! And you were part of the game that this became possible in the first place!”  
Kristoff shrugged and pressed his lips together. Very well, they wanted him to be part of their excitement. He would not let them down.  
Ryder gestured that they should move on, catching up with the others and went on casually, “besides, you know we like it quiet, too. You don´t want to know how noisy things turn out in the female´s place.” He laughed and shook his head; grateful he was here and not over there.  
Kristoff suddenly hit the thought. _Anna!_ Of course, the girls were doing the same thing! Oh dear… That was not good… Kristoff hinted his apprehension to Ryder. But his friend only smiled, reassuring him that Honeymaren was taking care of his bride and they did not push her to the limits. Elsa had informed them about Anna´s troubles with this kind of increased heat. Besides, they would not heat up to the maximum, to leave it bearable for a newcomer.  
Kristoff sighed and felt relieved.

Ryder called over to Olaf if he would like to join them. He had become so fond of the little snowman and once he had learned that the little white fellow was protected with a perma-frost skin, Ryder thought of inviting him, too.  
Olaf was excited, skipping his way to his friends. He exclaimed that in case he should melt, they just had to put a bucket to catch him of.  
Elsa would then later restore him, again!


	7. Treats and bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sauna event was excitment but a challange to Anna. She was to get a lovely gift and a cute surprise awaited her returning to the centre place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2943

Anna breathed somewhat more evenly, the best she managed. After a while, she thought to get the idea of the rhythm that was put into the rite.  
It was different than what she had once learned briefly. In Arendelle´s sauna´s the fire-stove was set in the corner of the room, topped with stones that filled the room with dry air. Here, it looked similar, but the stove, referred to as _kiua_ was centre placed and there were several buckets prepared around. Water was frequently thrown on the hot stones atop. This produced great amounts of wet steam, known as _löyly_ , increasing the moisture and the apparent temperature within the sauna.  
It was kind of easier to breath than with the dry heat, but still it asked for a lot of concentration on the newcomer´s part.

Up to the point of getting in the heated area, all had been quiet fun to her.  
Entering the first room was an excitement itself. There were stools and benches placed alongside the walls, at which several hook-like branches had been worked into the wood. The girls were giggling and chatting, while undressing and stoving their clothes on the stools or hanging on the hooks. Edina had got ready herself first and now handed out towelclothes broad enough to cover the upper body and pelvis part.  
Elsa had grinned and shrugged, starting to follow along. Anna had watched in surprise. Since when would her sister join in with so many people so gayly, and then even undressing… But then, why not?  
Anna assumed their mother must have practiced this routine with her own family. So, what better way getting to know her childhood life than by learning it by selfdoing? Anna giggled and with a few finger strikes she got rid of her dress and underwear. Ready with her towelcloth neetly wrapped around she followed her friends into the main room.  
At this very moment Anna had to think about the “male party”. What were they doing? A sauna treatment, too? She would ask Honeymaren about that. She kind of worried how Kristoff would get along with a bunch of youg men gathering in such a way, when he usually took to the custom on his own… She did not have much time for musing.  
The instant she entered the main room, her head went blank.

Now they sat. And then not. Anna had concentraded hard to keep her breath stady when she noticed that some of the girls started wandering about. How could they possibly move in this steam? But then, of course, it was not even heated as hot as they were used to and they were routined. Blast, Anna tried to smile but failed to only a smirk.  
Elsa had turned into a conversation with Arla, the youngest participant of all. Anna did not want to interrupt and distub, so she remained sitting quietly.

She felt a dizziness, oh please no… _Concentrate... Come on, concentrate_.  
Honeymaren got up and came over and sat down beside her, “You know, when you don´t feel well, we can go outside if you wish.” She was so friendly and understanding. Anna nearly cried out of thankfulness. But she felt ashamed. Why could she just not relax and enjoy? “Thank you,” she whispered, staring down at her feet, “that might help, yes.”  
Honeymaren nodded and then cried softly into the room, “ladies, turn of shift, shall we?” As on command, everybody cheered and slowly moved towards the door that lead to the waterside.  
Anna lifted her head and watched the scene. She could not move. She felt so helpless, so heavy, and utterly dreadful. She wished for a hole to dissapear. Honeymaren understood and laid a hand on Anna´s back whispering back at her, “it´s all right you know. Nobody would blame you for having troubles breathing in here. Did you know that some of us are quiet happy with the lower heat we have put up? It makes it easier to chat and just enjoy everything even more.” She smiled at Anna, sweat trailing down her ebony face.  
“Thanks for making me feel not as dumb as I think I am right now. And thank you for not heating up that much as you normally do. You know, I have been to a saua only once and it was difficult.”  
Honeymaren held Annas hand and helped her up. “First, we get you to cool down. Then, you will see, it will get easier. Your body and head get used to the procedure. Just wait and see. I promise you, at the end of the day you will feel great.”  
Anna doubted that, but felt really grateful for the friendly hand that held her fast.

They left the towels on their places and made their way to the door, that led into the corridor, adjoining the main room with the outside. The corridor itself was a three steps lenghth and a heavy cloth curtain marked the exit. The wooden stair led directly into the water. Close to the bank there were benches placed in the water. They invited to sit down and chat, if one could stay that long in the cold temperature. While they stepped down the stairs, Honeymaren explained that in summer time, this was a lovely place to linger. As hard it had been sitting in the heat, the fresh autumn air made Anna shiver. It must have been the sudden change from heat to the outside air.  
The ladies had spread in the pond, that was not very deep, so everybody could move by wading. Anna followed Honeymaren dwon the stairs into the water. The shivering cold made her gasping and sucking in a loud breath. But then, after a while, the breaths came easy and Anna sighed and laughed, finally. Her head seemed to clear, the panic feeling ebbing off.  
Edina waded up to them and beamed, “hey there, you look relieved, I am sure you apreciate the cool down?” Anna nodded, smiled and looked around fascinated.  
“This is exciting, really it is. I am sorry to bother you with my helplessness… Honeymaren says it will get better. I hope I manage the next round more settled…” She chuckled biting her lips and made swimming movements with her arms, trying to look totally at ease.  
“You don´t bother us at all,” Edina exclaimed, waving with her hand as swishing off a fly, “after all, we have to thank you.” She earned a puzzled look and continued explaining, “This is the first time for all of us here, that we can finally appreciate this tradition beneath the open sky. You can´t imagine what this means to us.” The three young women smiled at each other and Honeymaren reassured herself on Anna being all right so far. Then she headed off with Edina.

Truly, it was a fantastic feeling. Moving in the cool water, a fresh breeze massaging the head, all beneath the open heavens. Anna smiled and bit her lip, overwhelmed by the sensation. But she had to move, otherwise she would not make it inside anymore. So, she started making her way to the next bench, when Elsa just turned around to her, “feeling better?”  
“Yes, thanks” Anna´s head had cleared that much that she remembered their brief conversation before. “But Elsa, why would you hint anyone fainting?” Anna asked with a questioning look.  
“Ah Anna, did you really think I never learned of your accident long ago?... “  
“Wait, what? How did you…. Oh no! Kristoff?! Don´t tell me he intrusted you with this disaster?  
“Yes, and it was very well he did,” Elsa quieted her sister, “he was really worried back then, you know. He was afraid you could show some late symptoms following the faint. So he wanted me to know and that it was his fault in the first place by having you talked into it.”  
Anna stared in desbelief and then asked quietly, “so what was your reaction?”  
“I was not pleased to be honest. But then, he looked so miserable and I trusted he would not lie to me. So I simply asked him to be less pushing on you in the future.”  
“So, you did not scold him off?” Anna asked wooried.  
“Goodness Anna, this is so long ago. Don´t worry about that. And no, I didn´t. But I think that was the time when he left for longer working shifts, remember?”  
Anna chuckled, “yes, I do. I felt so sorry for troubling him so much. It was not such a big deal once I got up again, you know. Just embarrasing…” Anna smirked and shook her head.  
“Oh, but that reminds me. I wanted to ask Honeymaren about the male party. You wouldn´t know what they are doing, would you?”  
“As a matter of fact, I do,” Elsa grinned, “just the same as we do, but you know, more manly…” They giggled and noticed that everyone was about to move back in.  
All right then, off to the next round.

While wading to the stairs and prancing back up, Anna was wondering how the guys went along. She was really curious to hear all about it. But then, she doubted that Kristoff would make a big deal of it. Luckily, Olaf was there, too. So a good storytellling was to be expected…

*************************

The men got along just as the women were doing. But Ryder was right, it was a calm and easy thing. There were few words exchanged. In between, food was reached around as well as water and beer. The cool down in the water was good and some satisfied cacophony could be heard from the lake.  
Kristoff enjoyed the quiet atmosphere immensely and yes, the treatment was refreshing and doing a good dead to his body. He thought of Anna every now and then, hoping she would have a good time and getting the bliss she deserved.

Olaf did enjoy the steaming part very much. And to everyones surprise, he did not melt. Still, some sweaty spots could be noticed. He was so content. Nobody would tease the little friend with the childlike manner. When the men stepped out and into the water, Olaf would remain seated on the stairs, watching and noticing out this and that.  
He could not help it but inform his audience with really informative details like, “did you know that according to a scientific statistical fact, humans feel most comfortable at 27° C air temperature without any clothes on!”  
Silence. Then cheering. Albeit they knew, they thanked Olaf for the interesting information.

*************************

Honeymaren had been right. They repeated the whole rite about five times. And with each round, Anna got along more easely, even managing some small conversation in between the steaming cycles.  
The best part was, that when they came back in, somebody had prepared some food and drinks for them. There were nuts, berries and a salted pastry, water and tea. There was great chatter and laughter and some of the girls were telling legends of old times. It was a bliss.  
And Anna started to feel it for herself, too.

At the last round in the water a special soap of herbs and flower seeds was handed around for a good hair wash. Back in the main room the heat was still nicely but not as hot anymore as before. The fire had been cut down in between by two older women who were helping along. Everyone sat back on their places for a good last treat and drink. In the warm room, their wet hair dried easily in a short time.  
Then it was about time to go back. Elsa had slipped out with Edina shortly after they had come back in. Anna had not even realised as she was caught up in a talk with Arla. The young woman questioned her a lot about life in Arendelle.

Once they all started to move back into the pre-entry, Elsa and Edina had already dressed and hair combed. Anna gasped spotting her sister. Elsa was dressed in a traditional Northuldra female garment, alike the others were wearing. The light grey tunica and soft pants with the lovely, embroidered waist sash, she looked like the Northuldra fairy. Which, she was in a sort of way.  
“Oh, Elsa, you look beautiful! This dress does suit you so well. It makes you look so… home!” Anna was excited and run her fingers over Elsa´s arm.  
“Thank you,” Elsa replied, smiling at her sister, “but I´m sure, you will look lovely in it, too.” She put her hands to Anna´s shoulders and turned her slightly around. Edina held a same combination in her hands and gestured for Anna to take it. Anna gasped and put a hand to her chest. “For me?” she asked in disbelief. The other women started giggling and beckoning to her to put it on quickly. They were curious to have their friend dressed up in their traditional clothing.  
“Thank you,” Anna whispered, touching the material of soft leather and wool, “I don´t know what to say. It´s so wonderful.”  
“We thank you…Again,” Edina said, “and we hope you´ll like the gift to take with you as a reminder of your belonging to us as family.”  
Anna smiled, looking around in the room to every woman and nodding, “but of course, yes I will!”  
Then she started to dress, with some help by Elsa and Edina. When she was done, Honeymaren came along with a hair band, coloured auburn red, just like Anna´s hair. They would put up her hair half bound in a tale at the back of her head, so it was all partly falling loose on her back.  
“I wonder what Kristoff will say when he sees you.” Elsa whispered to Anna with a wink, smiling.  
“Hihi,” Anna giggled, “hopefully he will still recognise me.” She shrugged and then run her fingers along her waist again still stunned. It felt so comfortable. This was truly a nice gift.

*************************

By the time they all got back into the village, it was shortly past midday and a wonderful sunny autumn day. Gale came around greeting everyone swirling through the freshly washed and combed hair. Shrieking giggles filled the air. The females parted joyfully and went for their homes.  
Anna felt lighthearted, but incredibly tired. The morning had been a real delight, but exhausting, too. She was about to adjust her hairband, facing down to get a better grip, when Elsa nudged her slightly to get her attention. The elder sister stealed herself away with Honeymaren and Edina, smiling. Anna had not noticed the men approaching. She raised her head and stared, eyes wide open.

Kristoff stood just before her, dressed in a Northuldra male garment, too. He grinned broadly, eyes beaming at his bride. Anna could not restrain a little cheer and clapped her hands together, sligthly shaking her head in awe. He looked so absolutly stunning. The style itself was not unusual to see him in. But the coulours were different from his normally wearing.

“So what you say?” Anna asked, turning once around herself, to show her new outfit from all sides.  
Kristoff let out a little whistle, “absolutly fascinating… lovely to say the least.” He looked up and down not to miss a part of the new look he got from Anna.  
Anna smiled, stepped a bit closer and run her hands over his chest. “Yout look great, too, I like it.” She tilted her head and curled her lips, continuing conspirasciously with a wink, “so how was your terrifying boys trip?” Kristoff chuckled, “thank you, it was bearable…” He got a questioning look and added quickly, “no, it was nice and did good, really.” There was not more to say. That´s what Anna had expected. But looking at Kristoff´s eyes she could tell he did enjoy himself and felt happy. That was wonderful. She smiled and reassuringly squeezed his waist.  
“And how was your morning?” Kristoff asked, leaning his forehead to hers, hoping to get a confiding answer.  
“Oh, it was a pretty surprise for sure… but everybody was so kind to me. Can you imagine, I managed to get trough all the rounds. In the beginning I felt so dizzy and feared to loose the game, but then it got better. I even managed to do some talking at the end. I am sort of proud, you know.”  
“And you have every right to be,” Kristoff stroke her cheek, “you know, I got kind of worried when I learned about your being put to the steaming heat. But Ryder then reassured me, you wouldn´t be exposed to complete high temperature?”  
“Yes, that´s right. They are so considerate. But to be honest, I think I could sleep now for the rest of the day. I feel so exhausted and kind of weary. Is that normal?”  
Kristoff laughed and hugged her, relieved she had a good time. “Yes, that´s absolutly normal. I think you deserve a good rest. You know, that will round up the great treatment.”

He swung her up in his arms to carry her off. Anna sighed and cozed herself in. On the way to the fireplace Sven came strolling along with Olaf between his antlers, both yawning. The excitement had made them dozzy, too. Anna blinked and seeing Olaf resting cosily on Sven made her smile. Sven grumbled satisfied and plopped himself to the ground. Olaf crawled down and snuggled himself up against Sven's body.

Arriving at their campsite, Kristoff put Anna gently down on her bedroll and tucked the blankets softly around her.  
But Anna had allready dozed off.


	8. Journey home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the journey to Arendelle, Anna muses over an idea that gets stuck in her mind. The men brace themselves for the return, Mathias struggles about what to do when arriving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3723

They were ready to go.  
The sleds were packed with lots of food supplies and water bags. To the men´s surprise, a little barrel of beer was stowed in their sled. Carrots for the reindeers would not be forgotten, and some sweet pastry to Anna´s delight.  
Ryder and his sister were excited to accompany the group and to be the first of their generation to see Arendelle.

Anna checked her belongings one last time not to miss anything. All her laundry and new clothing were neetly placed in her bag. She had put on her travel costume and had combed her hair with her new band. She glanced around the place and her stomach ached. It was hard to say goodbay. Still, she was happy to go home now. Surely, this uneasy feeling would subside, once they had traveled for a while…  
She mused over the last day and smiled. After the sauna trip with the girls she had napped away a few hours. The sun was about to set when she woke. Dinner had been a lovely thing. They had all gathered in the centre place and later they were presented with some tradtitional music and singing. It had been an enchanted moment.

“Hey Anna, will you come? I think it is time.” Olaf had come to see where his princess was. “Yes, I come,” Anna replied, and turned to the little snowman, “and, Olaf, are you excited going home with us? You know, you can still decide if you want to stay with Elsa? I would understand.”  
“No Anna, my mind is set. I won´t leave you alone. Though you are actually not alone, you know. But I feel like belonging to you… Is that… right?”  
Anna laughed and got down to hug her friend tightly, “yes Olaf, of course it is and I´m very happy about that!”

“So are we,” the friendly voice confirmed Anna´s statement. Kristoff stood, arms crossed, grinning. Sven skipped close to lick Olaf´s cheek. “Hi hi hi, that´s tickeling…” Olaf giggled and Sven heaved him up unto his antlers and together they trotted back to the village.  
“Ready?” Kristoff asked, offering Anna an arm. “Yes.” Anna hooked in gladly for the comfort and they went after their friends. As they walked on, Anna glanced up at Kristoff and chuckled, brushing his freshly shaved cheek with her hand, “oh, how nice, I must say.” Kristoff grinned and perked a little kiss on her fingers.

Everybody had gathered and mingled in the centre. When Anna and Kristoff arrived, Elsa approached them. The soldiers pulled out of the people and came along to stand with them.  
“We wish you a safe and quiete journey. Make sure to take care. And when you´re home, please give us note. Gale will come along every now and then to see about.” Elsa had taken Anna´s hands, but was looking at all of them while talking.  
“We will, I promise.” Anna squeezed her sister´s hands and they hugged. Then a great farewell saying and hugging here and there commenced with those they had got to know a bit better. The soldiers themselves went along saying goodbye with great emotions. So long they had lingered among this nature culture. The parting seemed harder than they first had thought.  
A lot of well wishing, thanks saying and little chats were exchanged.

Then, they came along to bring their goodbyes, too.  
_Gale_ swirled around among the people, brushing each of the departing through the hair and around their bodies. It was a joyful thing.  
_Bruni_ had showed up at Elsa´s feet and on her gesture, the little salamander hopped off into the trees to light a fire alley along the way out. Everybody had got used by now to this fascinating performance, though the moment was emotional.  
Elsa smiled at Anna and said that she would ride with them to the forest end. Anna nodded, that would be nice.

Elsa had called her waterspirit-horsefriend _Nock_ , who emerged up from the brook´s water and stood now prancing next to her. He lowered to his front leg and Elsa mounted with ease. Then, they set off to ride along next to Anna´s and Kristoff´s wagon. The people staying behind waved their goodbyes and wellwishings.  
The two sleds had not come that far, when a great stomping sound echoed through the trees and the ground fibrated with a slight quake. _The giants_.  
Sven and Frederoc stopped abruptly, looking anxiously around. “Don´t worry,” Elsa calmed them down from Nock´s back, “they just come to say goodbye, too.”  
The three gigantic earth figurs stood along the way and threw a great shadow on them all. The soldiers didn´t move within their wagon. Ryder and Honeymaren smiled and nodded a _hello_ to their nature friends. Olaf gasped in awe, still amazed at their appearence. Kristoff stared with widened eyes, greatly impressed. Anna and Elsa smiled up to them.  
The one giant next to the sleds bent down and held out its hand, palm up. His thumb was as thick as a treetrunk and lingered close enough to Anna. She held a hand to her chest, sighed and then reached out to lay both hands on the giants fingertip. She tilted her head and smiled up to the rocky face,that was humming to her. “Goodby my friends,” Anna whispered, “please take care of all, will you?” The earth giant nodded brumming and straighted back up. The rocks remained, watching the party ride off.

**********************

Anna seated herself back on the bench.  
Once they had reached the forest gates she had placed herself kneeling on the bench to face backwards. She remained that way, waving to Elsa with one hand, until they drove along a hill and her sister got out of sight. Olaf had stood at the rear end, watching back, too. Now he sat back down, next to Mathias and Gustav. They had not watched back. It was time to look towards home. Still, they didn´t talk yet, the moment was peculiar for some reason.  
Anna sat silent. Unconciously she fiddled with the scarf that lay around her shoulders. Elsa had given their mother´s scarf to her early on their arrival in the forest a few days ago. She said that Anna should keep it. A lovely gift. A part of mother´s self went back with her. A strange knot built within her abdomen. She was happy to go home, of course. Still, the past days had brought such a great change of things. They had discussed, dreamed, talked through a lot. It was well and Anna knew deep within that everything will be right at its time. Why was she then so restless inside?  
She had not realised her quaking shoulders and loud breathing. A gentle but firm arm wrapped around her shoulders. She glanced up and smiled weakly. Kristoff leaned in a bit closer to her ear reassuring her quietly, “you take your time for the goodbye. But don´t forget, it´s the first of many to come.”  
He was right. It was not a forever farewell. Grateful for his comfort, Anna sighed relieved and sank in the embrace, “thank you.”

It did not take long for Anna to straighten herself and resettle her thougths on her surroundings. The nature all around was so beautiful and the company a joy. She looked around and noticed the friendly chatter and joking between the travelers.  
Ryder and Honeymaren drove just behind them, engaged in conversation with their guests. Olaf sat happily between the men and took part in the talks, to everyone´s amusement and astonishment. Kristoff sometimes turned around, commenting or laughing with them at this and that.  
It was a peaceful ride.

They would take some breaks especially for the animals to get some rest. Food and drink were richly provided. Honeymaren and Anna would prepare the luncheon. Mathias was consternated. After all, why must the queen hand out lunch like a servant? Anna laughed and shrugged, “oh dear, we are out in the wild and you worry about formalities?” She shook her head and went on with her work. The men sat embarrassed. That's not what they remembered a royal family member to do.  
Ryder sat next to Kristoff and grinned, munching his bread and cheese. “You know, we believe that a good leader is the one serving his people. He goes along with them, not looking down on them. So I think, your queen is great.” He nodded confirming and took a sip of his beer.  
Kristoff smiled with pride and admiration, all the while watching Anna. He had not realised this before. To him it was normal hat the lively princess gave a hand whenever one was needed, wherever she was around. But Ryder was right, of course, she was a _servant queen._ Kristoff knew that the people would love her all the more for this reason.

“Would you two like to drive the next part together? If you intrust Sven to us, Honeymaren can sit with me. What you say?” Anna had sat down nex to Kristoff and wrapped her arms around her pulled up knees. Kristoff looked at Anna, amazed. That was a smart idea. He liked Ryder, and it would be nice continuing their exchange.

***********************

The night rest had been greeted by all.  
The reindeers got to graze on a nice gras field, while the travelers had settled down in a sheltered cave overlooking the valley.  
Anna and Honeymaren had slept in one sled, while Olaf had stayed in the other. The vehicles had been pulled up in the cave´s entrance. It was pretty cosy and the campfire lit the walls in a wondersome flicking dance.

The next day everyone sat as they had from the start. Only Olaf had changed the wagon. He wanted to ride with Ryder and Honeymaren, too, for a change.  
Anna had asked Mathias to swop seats, so he could sit in the front. She did not mind, traveling on the back bench, together with Gustav. She had not had that many opportunities to talk to him before. And then, she wanted to have Kristoff chatting to Mathias. If anyone could calm the man on his appaerent rising nervousness, it would be the quiet and focused ice harvester.

Kristoff remembered Anna´s worries about the lonely homecoming for Mathias. He was not sure if he could be of any help to him. He felt kind of sorry for the Lieutenant. All those years separated from the woman he had admired before leaving. It must be a gnawing question for the poor man, _´what would be, once he saw her again…´_ But then, Kristoff was so bad with words… He thought about his promise to Anna, that he would do what he could to complement her in his best ways… Well then, he would try for the start.

Mathias sat absent minded. The journey had been such a change, compared to the past years. He had enjoyed the sights, the air, the smells, and the change of lights on the fields and hills. He stirred, as suddenly being adressed to.  
“So, I heard the soldier´s quarters are quite spacious and cosy to live at. Won´t you be lonely up there after being in good company all the time?” Kristoff tried a beginning.  
“Ah, that´s a good question. To be honest, I don´t know. Right now, I´m glad to get back home in the first place. I know it will take time to settle back into daily live. I think to take one step after the other will be the best I can do for the moment. I will see how things turn out.” Mathias sighed and rubbed his thighs, uncertain if he was as sure about all he said.  
Kristoff nodded, glancing over to give the man a confirming look. “I understand. For one it is your home, on the other hand you need to find your place in the old and yet new surroundings?”  
“Yes,” Mathias chuckled, clearing his throat, “I guess you got this right.” He paused. He desperatly yearned to tell somebody. He could not tell his companions, they were occupied with their own thoughts about their arrival. Mathias had watched the man to his right. His calm character and sincere care for Anna had left an admiring impression on him. Kristoff did not make lots of words, just for acknowledgement sake. He would not gossip. He decided to give it a go.  
“You see. Before we left back then with _King Runeard_ , I had a family in Arendelle. My brother lived there, with his wife and children. Now I´ve learned that they have moved away. I will surely go and visit them sometimes. But for now…” he sighed, a nervous feeling clinching within his stomach, “there was someone else, too, you know. I have asked the princess about the perticular person´s abouts. Has she maybe told you about that?” he asked as casually as possible, but his voice failed in firmness.   
“Oh, she has mentioned something of that kind.” Kristoff felt bad for lying that way. But he did not want Mathias to think they had talked behind his back in such a personal manner. Then on the other hand it might help when the older realised he was aware of the tricky situation. So he continued qietly, “I assume this to be terrifying.”  
“To the bone…” Mathias chuckled, “you know what´s crazy? I had military training, got responsible for a bunch of men, was a personal guard to the prince and managed 34 years in exil. But I feel so downright dumb only by thinking of her… Is that not redicilous?” He shook his head, glancing down, feeling so helpless and embarrassed.   
“No. It´s not. You are curious if she still likes you, and you don´t want to fail. I understand that very well.” Kristoff shrugged and glanced a smile over to his left.  
“Thank you.” Mathias looked up and around, breathing in the good air, he said smiling, “maybe the adventure is not over yet. I will try my best. It will show, if we´re still meant to be for each other. Yes, I should not worry to much. It will show. What do you think?”  
What would he think? Kristoff admired the Lieutanent for his optimism. What else could he do? “I´d say that´s a reasonable thought and the best you can do!”

***************************

Kristoff had been right. They all needed a rest every now and then. That way it was impossible to arrive still this day in Arendelle, unless they hunt the reindeers to the limit. That was certainly not the case, so they camped one more night.  
Pretty soon most of the men went to sleep. They wanted to be rested well before arriving in Arendelle the next day.  
Ryder and Honeymaren were amazed about all they had seen those two days on their journey through the beautiful landscapes. Now, they were exhausted, too, but excited at the same time, unable to go to sleep allredy. So, they went about to play a card game with Olaf.  
The reindeers dozed allready.

Anna had asked Kristoff to go for a walk. She had something on her mind she wanted to talk about. They told Ryder and then left for a stroll in the moonlight.   
“So, did you have a nice chat with Mathias?” she asked curious. She had watched the two men talking quietly. Hopefully for the good.  
Kristoff mused, “yes, we did.” There was not more to say to that. “And before you ask anymore,” he tried soothing her, “let the man be. He will get this right, believe me.” Anna looked slightly annoyed, “I´m sorry. I did not mean to interfere. I was just curious about your conversation.”  
“I know. It´s just. I´m sorry. I wonder how he manages to stay so composed. I try to imagine what he must fear and it´s pretty spooky to me.”

Anna now noticed his concerned look. It was so adorable. He cared for the other´s well and obviously wished that Mathias would get his share. How considerate and respectful he was. She put a hand on his arm and squeezed gently, “thank you. You´re right.” Kristoff shrugged, patting her hand, “that´s not a thing.” He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and contined, “and did you have a nice conversation, too?”  
“Ah yes. It´s really interesting listening to all those stories of old times.” Anna sighed and then put her arm around Kristoff´s waist, leaning her head against his chest. They slowed their pace. Anna then lifted her face pressing her lips, “I had an idea, but I don´t know if it´s out of place.”  
“What idea?”

“Talking about all that incidents back in the enchanted forest today, I had to think about my parents, a lot. Then, Elsa´s call from the spirits. It is all so amazing. All so reconsiliated.”  
Kristoff looked at her, waiting for her further explanation, “yes it is. So, what´s on your mind, sweety?”  
“We will tell in Arendelle all about it. But then, what if people forget what had happened. What if they will forget about the urgency of peace and understanding, even if there are differences of people? I want them to remember. So, I thought about a portrait, or a sculpture, or something alike. What do you think?”  
“That´s a very good point. History shows us that we need reminders of important marks. What sort of sculpture or portrait have you thought of? The spirits, or the damn perhaps?”  
“Hey, those are good ideas!” Anna pinched a finger to Kristoff´s chest.  
“Actually, I thought of my parents´ escape. They fled together, both afraid, both in need for a reliable friend, and then they were united by love.” Anna was excited. Still, the memory of the vision in the shipwreck ached her heart. They had fled from the spirits in young years. Together they had drowned, in search for the spirits answer.  
Kristoff liked the idea. And it was so Anna. She wanted the people to see the good that came out of it all. _Love is stronger than fear and hate!_ “I think, you got a wonderful idea. There is already a painting of your adult parents. So, what about a memory of them in their younger years, like the arrival in Arendelle in refuge. Or something the kind?  
“Yes, that´s it! Their arrival together, the start of a new aera…” Anna mused, “thank you. You just completed the picture in my mind. And I know who I will need to ask. Do you remember Mr. Olsen, the old sculptor in town, up at west end? He was a young man when father and mother came to Arendelle. He would remember what they had looked like back that time.” Anna smiled up, then sighed and leaning in against Kristoff´s chest again. He pulled her closer, she seemed tired, but then Anna spoke quietly, “thanks for always holding on to me. Please promise me to tell me in future if I get too excited over things. I fear I could get swept away in ideas and dreams.”

“Oh, Anna, it wouldn´t be you, if you weren´t excited and passionate about things,” then he chuckled and squeezed her gently, “but yes, my feisty-pants, I promise. Have I then not done that before?”  
Anna laughed. Yes, he had warned her of being too hasty several times before. But now, she knew, there would be so much more at stake in her responsibility. She would gratefully rely on his common sense and calm nature.  
With smiling eyes, she looked up at this dear man and put a hand to his cheek. Kristoff recognised the invitation and leaned in for the kiss. He pulled her even closer, Anna wrapped her hands around his neck pressing herself into his embrace. It was a peaceful and delightful moment. They parted their lips, but remained close, whispering some sweet and loving words.

“Are you nervous about what´s to await you at home?” Anna asked quietly, while they strolled back, holding hands.  
“Not yet, really,” Kristoff mused, “you know, what Mathias said today, made me think, that could work for me, too.”  
“Hm. That´s nice. But what has he said?” Anna tilted her head, waiting for Kristoff to explain. He smiled, looked down at her and then continued, “he would take one step after the other and see how things turn out. And then, to go on from that.”  
Anna returned his smile and squeezed his hand, “that´s so right. And you know what, I sense that´s for me, too. So, what if we take those steps together?”  
“I´d love that.” Kristoff bent and perked a kiss on her temple. He knew, it would be well. Somehow. If they took one step after the other.

When they approached the campsite, everybody had gone to sleep by now. Kristoff gestured that Anna should wait where she stood and went quietly over to his place. He looked through his traveling bag and snapped something out. With one hand behind his back he approched her, smiling smirkingly.

“Well, my sweetheart,” Kristoff whispered to her ear, “Tomorrow at that time, you´ll be in your beloved bed. I still had something for you, thought it might round up your last adventurous night out. So, please close your eyes.” Anna was tired, but allways happy for a surprise, and so she did as she was told. Kristoff laid the little gift into her hand. A small bag, filled with something like little stones? Anna opened her eyes, looked down and then up at Kristoff, whispering “what is it?” She then opened it up, gasped, and let out a little supressed cry. “Oh, how sweet is that!” she exclaimed whispering, “let´s share!”  
Kristoff shook his head, grinning, “no my dear, that´s for you. Enjoy it.” He then caressed her cheek, whispering softly, “good night, my love.”  
“Good night, my prince,” Anna smiled, perked a kiss to the corner of his lips, then backed off to her sled.

When Anna had got ready for the night, she snuggled down in her sheets, and pulled out the little bag. A soft sigh slipped from her lips. How sweet that was. She felt so cared for. So blessed.  
Then, she joyfully put a chocolate praline in her mouth.


	9. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey brings the travel group to Arendelle. Great excitment to all in town and castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 5252

Anna woke in the early morning hours.  
She had not slept that much, excited and thinking about a lot of things, she had dozed off and then laid half awake, all the night long. Now, she heard some whispering sounds and opened her eyes.  
Ryder had bent over the wagon´s side and was about to wake his sister. It was time to get ready. Honeymaren stirred and quietly rose from her blankets. Kneeling next to Anna, she tried to be as quiet as possible, gathering her things to get up.  
“Good morning,” Anna yawned and smiled up to her companion with a sleepy face.  
“Oh, good morning to you, too. I´m sorry, have I woken you up?” Honeymaren peered at Anna with an apologetical look.  
“No, no. I´ve been up for hours,” Anna sat up and yawned again. This time it was really true. “I´m so excited about today, and, I´m really happy you will see my home, you know.”  
“Yes, I believe you,” Honeymaren smiled and then glanced up, “I think everybody is. There seems to be great excitement around. But I understand, and yes, I´m really looking foreward to seeing your home, too. It will be so good to know where you and Elsa have grownn up.”  
They rose from their sleeping place and steeled themselves off for the morning toilet.

When Honeymaren and Anna returned, they got themselves some bread and milk for breakfest. The soldiers were about to gather their stuff to pack into the sleds.  
Meanwhile, Kristoff and Ryder were tending to the reindeers, brushing them, and grooming their hooves. Everyone knew how important it was to take care of the animals that worked so hard for their returning trip.

Soon, they were back on track and on the final lap homeward. After all, it was not that far anymore.  
The day before they had reached the mountain region, now they headed towards the valley that run parallel to the fjord leading into Arendelle. There was some chatter, but not that much than the days before. A nervous anticipation occupied most of the men´s thinking.

Then, it appeared and Gustav was the first to sight it.  
“What´s that overthere? Goodness, look at that – how wonderful!”  
They all stared into the direction the man had pointed out. Could it be? Mathias gasped and then turned to Anna, “is it what we think? Is it… It´s amazing… One could not imagine what it would look like.”  
Olaf clapped his hands, and Anna sighed, pulling up her shoulders in fascinated memory. Kristoff glanced over, shaking his head slowly, joining Anna in the memorable thoughts.  
Ryder and Honeymaren sat silent, stunned at the view, knowing about the history told.  
The men all smiled, expressing their admiration of what they saw.

They were right.  
The ice-castle on the north-mountain was a magical greeting, glistening in the morning sunlight.

******************************

“They´re coming!”  
The young guard took down the telescope and then held it up again at his eye. Like he was to make sure he had not been mistaken. He smiled, handing it to his companion.  
The two guards had been told to wait on the edge of the city´s bounderies to watch out for the travelers appearance in distance.  
“What you think? An other hour till they get here?”  
“Yes, I suppose. I go and get the captain. You wait here.” The older of the two mounted his horse and galopped down the road back into Arendelles´s city.  
It did not take long, until the captain of guards showed up on horse, together with the one young guard and three more in follow. They four young men each brought additionally a saddled and reined horse with them. When the princess and the lost soldieres were to return, they should receive an honorable welcome.

Meanwhile in the castle the preperations were running in full term. The royal bedchamber got aired and flowers arranged. The other rooms needed were prepared and ready to be-lived again. The kitchen staff was busy preparing for hungry travelers. Great excitement ran the royal household. Everyone was happy to have the princess back, together with her friends and family to be.

The notice about the approaching journey-group spread through town like a fire. A cacophony of cheer rose in the alleys and people were wondering how long it would take to get sight of their beloved and eagerly awaited returners.

The marketplace got filled with chatter and laughter. Relief filled the air. After all, the past days had been joined by anticipation and wondering thoughts of things to come. Especially the soldiers´ relatives and former neighbours got all excited and those still lingering in town hurried home, ready to greet their beloved ones.

The women standing near the flower stand felt uncertain what to say. One of them stepped closer. She tilted her head, smiling friendly at the woman behind the stand.  
The latter continued her work, tending to some asters, chrysanthemums, and dahlias, and autumn anemones. She had noted very well the other women watching her closely. They were not gossiping, she was sure. But what could they do? Nothing, like her, too.  
Halima had turned grey in hair, still, her skin was fresh and her shining brown eyes full of life. 34 years would leave the mark of time. She would not necessarily feel old, but the message of the last days had stirred an agony of past, that lowered a strange and heavy feeling upon her heart. They had all assumed, the lost soldiers being dead, like the old king. Now the miraculous unthinkable would happen. Them returning.  
She had mused over what he would look like, today? Would he recognise her at all? Tears were mingling at the port of her eyes. She didn´t want the others to feel sorry for her. Halima swallowed the knot in her throat and looked up.  
“Yes, Alma, what can I do for you?”  
“Oh, well. I was wondering… Ah, please, I´d like that lovely flower-arrangement right over there.” Alma pointed at the first bouquet she had spotted, and then looked within her baggy for the money.  
“There you go.” Halima handed the asked bouquet to her customer, smiling at the friend she was after all.  
Alma was about to go, then she turned around again, wanting her old friend to know they cared. “Halima, is there anything you need… Anything we can do for you?”  
It was a kind gesture. But there was nothing.  
“Thank you, Alma. No. There is not. Don´t worry. I will manage. We will manage. Somehow. Please, don´t bother. Just let us be. And please give time its chance.”  
They understood. The women nodded, smiled confirming and then waved a soft goodbye.

Halima was alone.  
She finished off her work, closed the stand, and went home. Today would not be the day to meet. It was too much. For him. For her.

********************************

Kristoff whispered Sven to halt.  
Ryder pulled his wagon up next to his friend´s. He sighed and Honeymaren breathed deep, laying a hand on her brother´s arm. The men in the back of the sleds had all got up and stood behind the drivers´ benches, quietly and moved. Olaf climbed up and Mathias held him, so he could see.  
Anna had dozed off a while ago, her head resting at Kristoff´s side. He now nudged her gently, “hey, Anna, time to wake up.” Anna stirred, mumbling about _where they were_ …  
“We´re home!” Olaf exclaimed, giggling, and placing his little wooden hand on Anna´s shoulder.  
Then she realised. They stood at the cliff´s platform. The place where their journey had started in the first place. Kristoff had pulled up to this side on purpose. The sight of Arendelle from this spot was just stunning.  
Anna smiled and took a glance at all around her. “Let´s go, shall we?”

Back on the road that finally led to the city, they noticed some small cavalry in front, riding in their direction, dragging spare horses along.  
The captain had waited for the travel-group to drive out of the cliff´s field, to meet up on the open road. When they approached closer, he slowed his horse´s pace and concentrated on his following task.  
The captain, Björn Knutsen, a bear of a man, counted himself 45 years old. He had been a young boy by the time King Runeard had left with his troop. He remembered this disturbing times just too well. He felt so honoured to be the one, greeting those soldiers as first contact back home.  
It was a fascinating sight. He had to admit it was unusual for a royal travel-party to show up the way they did. But then, who could say what normal royalty had to look like. Arendelle´s was unique. And then, they had all got the news about the Northuldra people being found and now led by Elsa. Still, spotting the man and woman in the second wagon, sent a surprising curiosity to his mind.

They all stopped.

The horsemen stood each two side to side, while the captain stood a few steps ahead, his horse practically nose to nose with Sven. Luckily, the latter did not mind horses, and the horse itself knew the animal with antlers, that was peacefully glaring towards his opposite.  
He had well memorized the official and politically correct greeting form, but right now, captain Knutsen just sat staring, his mind having gone blank. The people that were looking at him, waited, smiling. He forgot all etiquette, suddenly overwhelmed of the moment. Anna realised the man´s emotional confusion and stepped in, “Captain Knutsen, thank you for coming all the way up, welcoming our homecoming. We are all glad to be back. I assume you would not remember all of your old comrades?”

 _Knutsen_ … Mathias tried hard to remember the name. Could it be, that the man was the son of a former companion? But then, maybe not. He would ask later. The captain had dismounted by now and was about to welcome them on his part.

“Your majesty,” the captain bowed before Anna, his horse contentedly snorting out next to him and shaking his head. “You cannot imagine the joy we all felt, hearing of your journey´s result. Therefore, on behalf of all Arendelle, I welcome you all warmly back home. We hope you had a safe journey.”  
Anna nodded smiling at the older man, “thank you, yes we did, and we do appreciate your gesture of greeting us up here. I see you have brought spare horses with you?”  
“Yes.” The captain gestured his guards to come closer. They had dismounted themselves, and now stepped forward, pulling the animals along.  
“You see, there had been a lot of discussion how to proceed, once you got close to town. At the end, we all assumed, it might be easier for the ones who have been away for so long, to get back to their homes in a… well… more kind of private manner? Therefore, one of us would each accompany a returner to his home. Would that suit you?” Björn Knutsen now had the opportunity to get a closer glance at the named soldiers. They went about to step off the wagons and approach the younger comrades.

“Captain Knutsen,” Mathias stood before the man and spoke for them all, “I´m Mathias Stefansson, Lieutenant of Arendelle´s royal army. Those are my companions as Gustav Svenson, Albert Adamson, Peter Johansson, and Holgar Michaelson. On our all behalf, I thank you for approaching us with your help. It has been such a long time and we do estimate your considerations.”  
Mathias held out his hand and the captain answered to the grasp respectfully and with appreciation. He admired the elder generation of soldiers, that have dwelled in exile for so long. They deserved the most honourable conduct.

Then, everything went kind of smooth.  
The companions of exile paid their respects to Anna and their friends, thanking for the help and journey´s lead. They had talked about the farewell before, so now they parted quietly, each going along with one of the younger guards. Even though they all had not sat on a horse since long, it was like they had never done otherwise. Once they had all mounted, they rode off. After a while, they would separate into different directions towards their families and homes.  
Except for Mathias. He stayed with Anna and Kristoff and the captain would ride alongside with them.  
Olaf stayed with Ryder and Honeymaren.  
The captain had by now turned to the other wagon and nodded respectfully and with honest appreciation to the strange companions. Anna then introduced Ryder and Honeymaren to the officer.

It did not take long until they reached the town´s edge. Before, the people had noticed the pairs of riders passing by their houses. Now the sleds came to sight, with the princess and her friends. Great jubilation started to spread down the road, as the children ran down all along, cheering and shouting out the great arrival.  
It was a heart-warming welcome that encased the returning travellers all the while, until they reached the town centre and the bridge that led into the royal courtyard.

Kai and Gerda, as well as several servants stood guard, to welcome the group.  
The wagons came to a halt and first, everyone was silent. Kristoff whispered to Anna´s ear, “welcome home.”  
Anna sighed and glanced at him, with smiling eyes, “yes, welcome home.”  
“You go along? I will take Ryder with me for tending the animals, all right?”  
“Yes, that´s good. Let´s meet later.” Anna put a hand to his arm and sighed again. “So, off we go…” She then hopped down from the sled before anyone could step closer to help her down. After all, she had jumped over rocky depths, so what.

She then addressed the captain, “will you be so kind, as to show Lieutenant Mathias to his new quarters, please.” The captain nodded and offered Mathias to show the way. By then Kai had stepped up to the two officers and stood staring at Mathias. _Such a long time_ … The two men remembered each other well. Mathias beamed at Kai and stepped closer, reaching out a hand, “Kai! How good it is to see you. You have not changed!” Kai shook his head and confirmed his appreciation, too. Then the officers left for their quarters.

Kai turned back to the princess and apologised, “please forgive me, your majesty. It has been such a long time. And we are all still so overwhelmed about this special arrival. Welcome home, all of you! I hope you have had a safe journey and the other soldiers got to their homes as planned.”  
Anna smiled at the loyal and trustworthy servant, “yes, Kai. Thank you so much for your preparations with it all. We are all fine, though pretty tired.”  
“I understand,” the older replied, “today there won´t be anymore demands on you. Everything is prepared to your wellbeing. Surely you all must be hungry. Luncheon will be served shortly.”  
Anna smiled gratefully and peered over to Honeymaren, who stood close behind her. Kristoff and Ryder had allready backed off with the animals and wagons.  
Anna thanked Kai, then took Honeymaren by the hand. She introduced the young Northuldra woman to Kai and Gerda. The latter had waited, beaming at her princess with a motherly heart. Gerda was so glad to have the girl back. To her, Anna would remain her girl till the end of her life. She warmly greeted the young guest with dark black hair and great almonds eyes. 

Olaf had beamed at all the welcoming gestures. He pulled at Anna´s coat-hem and suggested that he would like to go for a stroll through town. He could not wait to see if everyone he knew were around and about. He wanted to visit the school yard and play with the children. Of course he had to. Olaf loved his home town and all its people and surroundings.  
He would come back at some time and then snuggle up next to Sven or in Anna´s room. Just as he would like it.

*******************************

Anna had offered Honeymaren to stay in a guestroom not that far from her own.  
The naturebound woman had been uncertain not to stay in the stables with her brother. Ryder would not sleep in the castle to leave Frederoc by himself, though Sven was there, too. But Honeymaren was curious, and after all, this is the place where Elsa and Anna had grown up and lived all their lives. She loved the idea of getting to know it.  
“Oh Anna, your home is so wonderful!” Honeymaren had walked all slow and careful, as to suck in each step she took in this impressive environment. Glancing around at each décor on the walls, the paintings, the candaliers haning from the ceiling, the wonderful engravements on the wooden balks. The carpets and curtains, the fireplaces and lovely furnitures. Her face beamed with the intake of all the incredible impression.  
Now they stood in Anna´s former princess-room. Honeymaren glared at all, inspecting every inch of the room for it´s lovelyness. Anna smiled, glad to see her friend liking her home.  
“If you like, I will lend you a dress for tonight´s dinner. Don´t worry, you won´t need to put up with complicated layers and cords.” Anna offered quietly. Honeymaren had sat down at the bed´s edge and grinned at Anna, “you know what… I´d like that. Just hope I wont stagger over the hem!”  
They laughed heartedly at the thought.

All the while Kristoff and Ryder had taken care of their reindeers and unpacked the sleds and checked on the vehicles.  
The two animals had got a well deserved amount of food and water, some grooming and hooves-care.  
After that the men had brought them to the gras fields, reserved for the royal horses. Sven and Frederoc had their own little part, which they enjoyed rolling themselves on.  
Though this was normally stable-staff´s dury, Kristoff would never want anyone else take care of his animal, as well as all the including work all around.  
He showed Ryder around before they hit over to the castle for some lunch. Kristoff understood Ryder very well that he was not being to eager on staying at the castle first night. He had felt the same three years ago. Slowly, he than got used of rooming more and more around Anna´s home. And then, at some time, he would call it his home, too, secretly.

A bit later they all sat at the table in the dining room for a delicate but simple late lunch. Olina, the cook, had assumed that a good soup with fresh baked bread and a nice dessert would round up a journey´s end.  
Ryder and Honeymaren were grateful to find a modest set table, without luxurious habits. The little group mused over the past days and their trip. They wondered how the others had arrived at their homes, hoping that everyone would find a good way to settle back in. Mathias had excused himself, as he stayed with the captain, getting to know his new surroundings.

The afternoon was spent in private ways.

Ryder enjoyed a stroll to the reindeers, observing some staff on duty, who were tending to some horses on the edge towards the stables. He had plopped himself next to the animals on the gras and remained there, overlooking the fjord and seashore. It was a quiet place. He would go and explore the city the next day. Today he liked it well that way it was.

Kristoff himself had retreated to his room, after reassuring that Ryder was all right. The latter did enjoy his privacy, so he would leave him alone. There was a soft knock at the door and a young valet entered the room, “my lord, the bath is ready.” Kristoff could hardly believe how used he had become to some services that came along with living his chambers in this house. The bathtub had been put up and prepared in the adjoining room, that he would use rather seldom. But it was easier for the servants to go on with their tasks in this spare room. Still, he did not like others working for him. But then in return, Kristoff would be there if a strong hand was needed and he could be of help. So, there was a certain give and take.

Anna had shown Honeymaren the function of the adjoining room to her bedchamber. It was a place to dress or to get on with some private service, such as enjoying a bath. Honeymaren stared at the bathtub, that had been put into the cosy room. She was used to wash in the lake or brook. How should she fit into this _half cut barrel_? Anna chuckled and explained, she would not need to go in and out like she did with the sauna. Honeymaren understood and explained, she liked to explore this interesting system on her own. Anna smiled and left her alone.

She herself would appreciate a bath, too. Thanks to Gerda all was prepared and organised so nicely.  
Anna stood in the royal bedchamber. The one Elsa had lived in till their set off. Before, her parents had slept in this bed. The still princess ran a finger across the bedframe at the foot, strolled over to the great window and stepped out on the balcony. From this she could overlook the courtyard and all down to the harbour. Anna suddenly felt tired, though there were hundreds of thoughts running her mind. Gerda had entered the room and cleared her throat, “your majesty, everything is ready.” Anna turned and smiled at Gerda. Yes, she would appreciate the relaxing quality of a warm bath and then putting on a fresh gown.

******************************

The evening was a lovely gathering.  
In the meanwhile, notes had been brought in from the young guards, that the soldiers had arrived well at their homes. Lots of tears and welcoming embraces had been shared. Good news and a hopeful start. All were glad to hear of the peaceful returns.  
Honeymaren sat in a brown dress, embroidered with dark green flowers and ranks along the collar and sleeves. The same embroidery had been stitched to the hem of the floating skirt. She had combed her hair to one braid, as she was used to. Ryder had starred at his sister in disbelief, that she would put up with such triviality. But then, he had to admit that she looked incredibly lovely.

They would not sit very long for dinner and all four went for a short walk to let the day drift off in the cool night air. They had planned, that the following day, Kristoff would take their guests to see the town and close surroundings of Arendelle. In the meanwhile Anna would catch up with Kai on the most important issues to go through. Especially on things like scheduling the next days and weeks, including the planning of formal affairs and ceremonies.

So for now, Kristoff and Ryder would go and check on the reindeers, while Anna and Honeymaren strolled back inside.

Anna accompanied Honeymaren to her room to make sure, her friend would be fine and well served in anything she needed. Anna was aware that the assistence of a maid would be to much of exaggeration for the young woman of nature culture.  
Honeymaren laughed out heartedly, “oh dear, if Yelena could see me…” while talking she started to undo her hair, whilst Anna got along with unbuttoning the bodice at the back, “she would shake her head and say ´ _compose yourself, you´re a Northuldra, don´t fiddlee around like that´_. I think that´s what my brother just thought tonight.”  
“But you look lovely in this dress. Besides, noone would ask more of you, you know that, don´t you? You´re welcome here in any way you feel comfortable. Please, I mean it!” Anna got around and held Honeymaren´s hands and looked into the kind dark eyes.  
“Yes, Anna, I know that. Otherwise I wouldn´t have agreed to stay here.” She looked around in the room, and sighed. She really liked it.  
“Good.” Anna squeezed her friend´s hands and then went over to the fireplace to put in another log to feed the burning fire. She reassured herself, Honeymaren was fine with everything and pointed out, one more time, where she would find all she needed for the evening toilet and for getting ready for bed. The young woman laughed and wrapped an arm around the princess. “Thank you. I´m fine, really. But to be honest, you look tired yourself. I insist you go and take to your rest, will you?”  
Anna smiled and nodded, “yes, I will. I will come to see to you tomorrow morning, all right?” While walkig to the door, the yawning overcame her. It was time for bed.

A bit later, Anna laid in her bed. She had not bothered much about any personal assistence tonight. The dress did not need any second hand, so she had tossed it all off all by herself, went through a quick evening wash and off she had crawled beneath the blankets. Now, she could not sleep, though she felt exhausted. As it was so often, after lot of excitement and nervous anticipation had turned into a sense of relief, exhaustion would sneak in.  
She was grateful for the day, the return and arrival of all. Their friends being here. Knowing that all would come to the good. In her thoughts, she wished Honeymaren a good sleep in her former bed, and Ryder a pleasant rest with his beloved animals in the stable. Apparently Olaf must be there, too, as he had not turned up at the castle anymore.  
Anna chuckled. She remembered well, how Kristoff was terrified of staying in the castle, when he got invited. That was so long ago, the day of the great thaw. And then, so much had happened. Would he still be in the stables with Ryder, or had he gone to bed, too?  
Anna sat up. Something stirred within her, a strange feeling. She was not alone, she knew, there were people all around. But still. She sighed, realising the reason. Though the last nights, she had spent outdoor, beneath the open skies, she had not felt so alone, like she did now.

It was an impulse, a spontanous act, when she got up and wrapped her mother´s scarf around her shoulders. 

*******************************

Kristoff´s room was one floor level above.  
No light could be seen beneath the doorstep. Anna knocked softly. No answer. She pushed the handle carefully and peered in. The room was empty and dark. She went to the fireplace and started stirring the ashes and logs. Thanks to the matches and the bellows, soon some golden flames danced and the room got filled with a beautiful flickering light.  
So, the boys were still hanging about. Anna smiled. That was good. She went over to the window and mused over to be waiting or going back to bed. But then, it would have been nice, saying _´good night_ ´. Again, some yawning crawled up her throat and Anna decided to just linger a while. She liked the simple, smaller and cosy room. There were no fancy decors or accessoires. But for some reason, it felt comforting.  
Anna sat down on the bed´s side and jetted off her slippers. Her legs dangling, she let her body plop down on the bed. She had landed somewhat diagonally, her head just below the cushions. It was soft and comfy. Anna sighed and thought about just waiting few more minutes, it was so nice here. She pulled up her legs and turned to her side, arms streched out before her. With her right hand she played unconsciously with her engagement ring. Something she had done the past nights before, too. Just a few more minutes, appreciating the well known and warming familiarity.

Before she realised, she had drifted off into a sound sleep.

*****************************

Kristoff was on his way back up stairs.  
It had been a good day. A grateful thing to have everyone safe and sound back home. Ryder seemed allright and happy whith his night camp. And he was not alone. Olaf had pointed out to be his companion for the night. So, Kristoff was glad to retreat now, too.  
He had reached the level of the royal family´s bedrooms. One more stair flight to go for him. He wondered if Anna was asleep. But then, he had not seen any light in her room. Therefore he guessed she had dozed off by now. Silently he wished her a good nightsleep and threw a hand kiss in her door´s direction. Then he turned to take the last stairsteps up to his floor level.  
Coming along the hallway he noticed a flickering light shining beneath his treshold. How nice, somebody had lit the fire. He smiled at the friendlyness in this house. He stood before his room, still wondering if he should have stopped by at Anna. But it was late, too late. He pushed the doorhandle and entered.  
The adjoining room with his wardrobe lay directly next to the left. Kristoff had not looked around. Tired as he was, he stepped directly into the small room to go through a brief wash and teeth brushing at the vanity. He changed mindlessly into his night´s clothing, arranged his garments of the day unto the chair and started for the bedroom.

It could not be.  
Kristoff stood still, staring at the tender figure, contentedly strechted out across on his bed. Her chest evenly heaving and sinking, testifying her peaceful and healthy rest. He could have watched her forever, taking in the trustful moment.  
But then, he was tired. Kristoff thought of planting himelf into the big armchair, next to the fireplace. He pulled a face, instinctively feeling all sore, should he be waking in the morning in such a position. He supressed a loud laugh and then shook his head. It had all been so much easier out in the open.

The young man knelt behind the princess and bent over her, placing a hand gently on her shulder, “hey Anna,” he whispered respectfully, “what´s up with my ginger sweet love?”  
Anna stirred, mumbling some unintelligible words. Kristoff chuckled, squeezing two fingers on her delicate shoulder, “how do I deserve the honour of your visit?”  
Anna´s eyes fluttered and she blinked, grinning and fiddling with her hand into his hair. She sighed happily, mumbling up to him, “just wanted to say _good night_. You mind?”  
“Hm, no, of course not.”  
Her eyes had fallen close, again. Her hand dropped down to her chest.  
“Good night to you, too,” Kristoff said quietly and kissed her temple, “but hey, feisty-pants, could you please just move a bit, so I get a chance for some space, too?”  
Anna smacked her lips and rolled over on her belly. That would make two inches more of space.

Kristoff grinned and chuckled silently. So then, he put his arms beneath her shoulders and thighs and heaved her a bit more over to the side. After, he tugged out the blankets carefully from underneath, just to snuggle her in. He then cuddled up behind his bride, put an arm under her neck, and then lay the other around her waist.  
Anna sighed and her hand moved holding to his.


	10. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings, for a soon to be queen, as well as for other lovely people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3261

Kristoff woke in the early morning hours, which was totally normal to him. He would go and check on Sven and tend to his buddy and the stable.  
He had hardly moved since falling asleep. Not so Anna. She had tossed herself unto her back. One arm sprawled across his face, the other laid covering her eyes.  
He carefully put her arm to the side and sat up. There it was again, this agony, watching her next to him. She was beautiful, so innocent in her ways, so attractive to him. She trusted him. Otherwise, she would not have come up to his room, for sure. Unless she had…  
A snoring gurgle next to him pulled him out of his thoughts. Kristoff sighed, shook his head, and rose from the bed. He went to the door and peered out. As he had thought. The hallway was still quiet and no one to see.  
He then went to the adjoining room, getting a quick wash. He took out comfy clothing and boots for the day. His sash. Ready.

Anna was still asleep. Good. He went over to her bedside and carefully picked her up. He would bring her downstairs to her new room. He first thought about leaving her here peacefully asleep. But most likely she would wake late. By then the castle was alive with busy servants and maids. It would be practically impossible for Anna to get to her room without being noticed by someone. In her nightdress and at that hour, and emerging from his room… There was no need to expose her to such gossip´s nurture.  
Reaching her royal bedchamber, Kristoff pushed the doorhandle with his elbow and gave the door a tiny kick. Inside he would push the door with his foot to close it as quiet as possible. He laid Anna back in her bed, tugging the blankets around her.  
When he left, she was still asleep.

Kristoff stepped out into the hallway and turned to go, just to nearly bumping into Gerda. She stood a few feet away, on her start for the daily duty. The older woman pressed her lips, licked them, thinking hard of how to greet the young man, standing before her, eyes widened.  
_Of course, he had not expected someone standing there_. Gerda had been up earlier than usual.  
Kristoff cleared his throat and pointed to the door behind him with his thumb, “good morning, Gerda. I… ehem… just brought her back. You know.” How ridiculous he must sound, like he had been borrowing the princess out… He grimaced and didn´t really know what to do.  
Gerda suppressed a laugh. She had witnessed a similar scene like that already before. Long before. About 25 years ago. Just that the young man back then did not get caught in the act. She was positive; Kristoff had taken care of Anna in the most respectable way. So, she chuckled in a friendly manner, “good morning, to you, too, my lord. Yes, of course, you did. Thank you. I will soon go and assist to her majesty. I wish you a good day.” Then she would go on, and just up at his side, she would put a gentle hand unto his arm. Just soft and reassuring. Like a mother would do. Understanding. Knowing.

Kristoff did not muse over Gerda´s reaction. She was kind. Had always been to him.  
He made his way down to the kitchen to get some breakfast for Ryder and him. By the time he got down to the ground level, some servants were already about their daily work. So, he had done good, bringing Anna back to her refugium just in time.  
Entering the kitchen brought a familiar welldoing to his nose and hungry belly. Freshly baked bread, just taken out of the oven. Milk warmed up. Some ingredients for the day already piled on the working tables for later preparations. Ultimately, Kristoff put a hand to his stomach and greeting the staff around, he made his way to the pantry, to get a basket and some food for the stable picnic.  
He then happily went out, crossing the courtyard, heading towards the reindeer stable.

************************

A soft knock at the door made Anna stir in her slumber. Goodness, morning already again, it could not be. The door opened and Gerda entered quietly. She noticed Anna´s dress lying neatly on the settee beside the fireplace. Her laundry and stockings thrown somewhat carelessly on the chair. Gerda smiled silently and picked up the garments, just to put them in the laundry-basket that was to be brought into the washroom.  
It was still early, but Gerda knew there would be a long day of meetings and planning the agenda to be dealt with. The sooner the princess would be free again to spend some time with her friends, the better. So, she went over to the bedside and gently started waking the sleepy woman.  
Anna stretched out and yawned. Fluttery eyes fought to open and on spotting the kind housekeeper, the princess smiled and mumbled a content, “good morning, Gerda.”  
“Good morning, your majesty. I hope you have rested well at your first night back home?”  
“Thank you,” another yawn, “tight and cosy.” Anna grinned. Sitting up, she glanced around. Frowning. “How did I get back here?” She mused more to herself but spoke out loud. Gerda did not react, proceeding with her work at the wardrobe in the adjoining room. Anna could not see her. Good. Gerda suppressed a giggle. She would not say a word. Not to embarrass the good girl. She took out the green dress with brown buttons and yellow embroidery across the front line. Anna had always liked this one for a casual day. For now, she might just as well feel comfortable.

By the time Gerda came back, Anna had crawled out of bed. She would hush into the adjoining room for her morning toilet and then come back, ready to dress and get her hair done.  
Gerda helped her with lacing the bodice at the back, otherwise there was not much to do. Anna was swift with her fingers, putting on her underwear, chemises, and stockings by herself. She did not fancy all the assisting fuss. But then, she liked sitting still for someone to help her fixing her hair into some nice hairstyle.  
“Gerda, do you know if Honeymaren is up already?” Anna asked.  
“No, I´m sorry. I have not seen her, nor have I looked out for her. Would you like me to go and see if she´s fine?” Gerda smiled at Anna through the mirror. Anna held up the hairpins for Gerda and made an off-waving gesture. She would go by herself right after.  
“Would you know what´s on the agenda today? That way, I could kind of prepare myself inwardly for it.” Anna´s face had turned concentrated. For some reason, Gerda felt kind of sorry for the young woman.  
“Hm, not exactly. But as far as I got it from Kai, he would like to go through his suggestion about the upcoming events. You know, your coronation and the necessary meeting with the parliament for that reason. And then, of course, to set the date for your wedding.” At the last sentence, Gerda had smiled. She was always happy thinking of that day to come.  
Anna herself smiled back at Gerda, pulling up her shoulders and breathing deep, closing her eyes. “Yes, that sounds good to me.”  
“But first,” Gerda´s voice turned firm and kindly demanding, “you will have some breakfast. The best would be, together with your nice friend Honeymaren. No work with empty stomach. That´s a no-go for a queen!”  
Anna chuckled, “your wish is my command.”  
The two laughed and Anna went to see Honeymaren.

The young Northuldra was up already.  
She was about to put on the skirt from last evening. She liked the dress and to wear it again. Anna smiled at the friendly face, greeting her with a broad smile.  
“Good morning, Honeymaren. I see your fit for your visiting the town today?” Anna laughed and came around to help the young woman with the bodice.  
Gerda had seen to it that some breakfast would be served up in Anna´s former room. So, the two women had more privacy and should not sit all by themselves in the spacy dining room. Both appreciated the considerate gesture.  
After the lavish morning refreshment, they would heed to their next plan.

Anna accompanied Honeymaren to the stables. She wanted to see them all off before they left for the visiting tour around Arendelle´s capitol and surroundings.  
Anna knocked, grinning at the bold _“yes”_ from inside. The women entered and were greeted immediately by two reindeers nudging their heads against the ladies´ shoulders.  
“Hey there, Sven. Poor boy, did you not get anything for breakfast?” Anna teased and caressed her friend´s chin. Sven gurgled contentedly, stretching out his neck to be getting stroked some more.  
Frederoc enjoyed the same treatment from Honeymaren, while Olaf waddled up to them, seemingly envying them, “hey Anna! I didn´t get any breakfast, neither hehehe.”  
Anna laughed and bent down to run her free hand along Olaf´s head, “Oh I´m sorry to hear that. Well, your fault. Had you stayed with me last night…”  
“Touché!” Olaf laughed, and then asked Sven and Frederoc to go for a stroll outside.

“Do that,” Kristoff laughed, “but don´t go too far. We will leave soon, okay?”  
The three adventurers nodded and off they were.

After some morning greetings and asking about their wellbeing, Anna had to excuse herself. She was not happy leaving her friends alone. But then, she was eager getting a general idea of things. A first beginning. Somehow.  
While Ryder and Honeymaren went to have a look around the place, Kristoff walked Anna to the courtyard´s end. Once she was sure, the others were in some distance, she turned to Kristoff asking mischievously, “say, did you bring me down in my room at some time?”  
Kristoff shrugged and grinned at her, “yes I did. Thought it safer for you that way.”  
Anna looked up at him with smiling eyes. She placed her hand on his arm whispering, “thank you.”  
“You´re welcome.” Kristoff blinked and took her hand, just to peck a little kiss on her knuckles.  
“And you´re fine with taking Ryder and Honeymaren along without me? I´m sorry about this, really. But I will feel better getting along with some overview for the start.”  
“Don´t worry,” Kristoff soothed her with a calming gesture, “I understand and it´s okay, it really is. Just leave them to me. We will be happy seeing you later all satisfied, hopefully.” He looked at her in in scrutiny and sincere concern.

Anna sighed and squeezed his hand. She then tiptoed and flung her arms around his neck, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. Her spontaneous tenderness would never fail to take him off guard. Kristoff responded her lovely gesture by pulling her in closer, moving one hand up to cup her cheek, caressing her soft skin.  
It was time and Anna moved backwards, holding on to his hand, until she had reached the front steps. Then she turned and slipped inside.

Kristoff was about to turn and look out for his friends, when he spotted Lieutenant Mathias coming along from the officers ‘quarters building, heading towards the gates. Mathias had seen Kristoff and stopped to greet the younger man. Kristoff nodded to the officer and approached.  
“Good morning Lieutenant. Have you settled well for the start and had a good night rest?”  
“Good morning to you, too, Kristoff. Yes, thank you. It was a pleasure to sit with the others. Getting acquainted and hearing of all sort of things and happenings. I guess it will still take a while until I will get it all together.” He chuckled and sighed, glancing around the yard. Then he turned to Kristoff, “I hope you were doing well yourself, after all the turmoil?”  
Kristoff laughed, “Ah yes. I´m glad to be back. Glad to see Anna happy, back at home that is.”  
“Hm, yes. I believe you.” Mathias nodded, seeming sort of absent.  
Kristoff was not of curious nature, but still he wondered what the elder man was up to this first morning in Arendelle. He just went for it.  
“So, you are about taking a stroll through town?”  
Mathias looked up at the young man and sighed again, shrugging. “Well yes, I thought so, you know,” he gurgled somewhat nervously, then continued, “I just don´t know really how to proceed… It´s ridiculous I know.” He glanced around again, as if he could find his answer somewhere on the pavestones.

Now, it dawned on Kristoff what troubled the person opposite. Poor man…  
“It´s not ridiculous at all. Look, I don´t know much about wooing or romancing, believe me. And should I have had a gap of 34 years; it would downright give me the creeps. Really it would. Is this the matter?”  
Mathias fought back some tears. It was pure and genuine kindness that reached out to him. He would not need to act bold around the young mountain man. He was straight forward and that was a relief. Last night, he had not talked about his essential trouble, that lurked in the back of his mind all the time.  
Mathias nodded, shrugging, and then facing the gates. A thought hit Kristoff´s mind and he decided to give it a try, telling Mathias about it. The latter looked at his companion and laughed out heartedly.

******************************

The marketplace around the harbour was alive with busy merchants and people gathering and chatting along.  
The flower stand was ready to receive customers and the woman working quietly at some bouquets hummed a soft tune, tending contentedly to her plants. A friendly and familiar voice caught her attention.  
“Good morning Halima. Long not seen.”  
“Ah, good morning Kris… Oh no… my lord.” Halima smiled apologetically and greeted the young man with a soft waving hand.  
“Oh, come on,” Kristoff rolled his eyes and grumbled, “you know I don´t like the fuss.” He leaned in closer and continued whispering conspiratorially, “as long as there are no high graded folks around, please call me like any normal person. Yes?”  
Halima laughed and shrugged. She liked Kristoff. Ever since he had first turned up at her stand. Nervously asking for some suitable flowers for a certain princess. He had caught her appreciation at once.

“Very well, Kristoff. It´s good to see you. How is Anna? Is she all right, without Elsa having returned with you all?”  
“Thank you. She is fine. Having her first official meeting right now. I´m really proud of her, you know.” He was kind of proud of himself, too. Inside he congratulated himself for getting the link so brilliantly to his actual request. “You know, Anna is so happy being home. And I thought of surprising her with some… proper flowers to the occasion. Maybe you could recommend something, like, you know… hm… romantic, lovingly… something the sort?” Kristoff hoped she would know what he meant. After all, she was the flower expert.

“You mean like _´let the flowers speak´_ for you?” Halima guessed, amused by the not unfamiliar request of a customer in love.  
“Yes! Exactly!” Kristoff beamed. It would work.  
Halima thought for a moment. Then she picked a small bouquet with bush florets and ivy. It was not extravagant, but lovely and handy. She then explained the meaning, “you know, it´s simple, but all that´s important. The little florets are small, but roses are a wonderful sign for love. They are strong and withstand weather and storms because they grow near to the grounds. They are _´grounded_ ´. Like love should be. The ivy surrounding the florets is evergreen. It can cling to its surrounding and looks pretty, too. Love should cling to each other and never fail in its colour.” Halima glanced up at Kristoff, “do you think that would be suitable?”  
Kristoff swallowed the knot in his throat. That was so lovely. Little did Halima know, what he needed the bouquet for. He thanked her, paid the flowers, and went off.

Kristoff returned to Mathias, who stood waiting nervously near the gates, handed him the flowers and told the meaning of the composition. He clasped a hand to the Lieutenant’s shoulder, wishing him good luck in the most honest way, and left for his friends.

*************************

When Anna returned inside, she was greeted by Kai and Gerda, who stood in the hallway discussing some logistic matters with other servants.  
Gerda pointed out that the princess should be served some tea and treats in between and left for her further tasks.

Anna and Kai made their way to the royal office on the first level. While Kai would go and gather all documents needed for first meeting, Anna roamed through the room, glancing at the books and folders in the shelf. She went over to the desk at the window. How many times had she sat opposite the big table, discussing, and figuring out matters with Elsa, when her sister had asked her for? Her fingers brushed over the desk´s surface, fiddling with the pen that lay prepared for work. She turned to the window and glanced out over the courtyard.

She spotted Ryder and Honeymaren, who were strolling with Sven and Frederoc along the yard and inspecting the fountains. Olaf was running around, greeting people and teasing Sven. Anna smiled at the peaceful scene. But where was Kristoff and why had they not left yet? Her eyes wandered the place and she made out two men standing next to the gates.

Kristoff and Mathias seemed in a quiet conversation. Then, Kristoff left towards the docks. Mathias waited, clenching, and unclenching his hands, rubbing them, then letting them hang at his side. Just to repeat the whole moves again. And again. Anna looked closer. What was going on over there? It dawned to her. The man was nervous. But what was Kristoff doing? She spotted him further down. At the flower-stand in distance.  
Anna gasped and put a hand to her mouth, as if to keep a little shriek inside. Goodness, was he about to function as coupler? Her eyes widened and she waited in anticipation. After a while, he returned, with a cute little flower bouquet in his hand. Who was that for? For her perhaps? How sweet he was.  
No. It was not for her. He reached out to hand the flowers to Mathias. That was strange… She watched as Kristoff clapped the man's shoulder, then he left, heading towards the waiting friends.

Anna´s heart warmed, a fluffy feeling spreading out her abdomen, when comprehending the situation.  
Kristoff had organised flowers for the Lieutenant, just so he would have something nice as a gift for his gal. For a shy and nervous beginning. How wonderful was that.  
Her hands had wandered to her chest, her fingers unconsciously caressing her ring. _His_ ring.

Anna had not noticed the entering. Kai cleared his throat softly.  
She turned, seemingly beaming.  
“It´s a wonderful day, isn´t it your majesty?” Kai smiled at the young woman. He was happy having her back. Safe and sound.  
“Yes, Kai. It truly is.” Anna slightly shook her head. She would store the just witnessed loveliness well in her heart and memory. For later. To thank her man for his friendliness. Now, she had to concentrate on her tasks.  
She was ready and happy to move on.


	11. Duties and delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna continues her work in the royal office, while Mathias strives for his gal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3525

The lovely autumn sun had turned everything in golden colours by now.  
Halima had continued with her work and from time to time she smiled. The incident moments ago was just too sweet. She sighed and went on, disposing of some flowers waste from bounding the bouquets. While moving about her tasks, she had first not noticed the tall figure standing somewhat remote.  
Then, in the corner of her eye she caught the glimpse and her breath started to get heavier. Heart pounding. So soon. She had not expected this to happen… now.

The usually calm woman was used to watch out into the ocean´s edge every day. It was her daily view. Soothing water splashing against the docks´ walls. She focused on the effect. Now it was of great use. What was she supposed to say? What to do? She had no idea.  
Then, the deep and friendly voice. So familiar, still after all those years. A voice trembling. Nervous, too.  
“Good day, Halima.”

There he stood.  
Tall and firm. Broad shoulders. A sincere and honest face. Hair had turned slightly grey at the sides. But he was still so good looking. Her heart went on gallops by now. Halima would stand still. A smile formed on her face. Sincere and happy.  
Then she noticed. The smile broadened and she couldn´t help it. A genuine and singing laugh. The florist held one hand to her middle and the other went up to cover her giggling mouth. She didn´t mean to embarrass the man. Oh no. But now she understood. The cute encounter with Kristoff. Indeed, that was a truly sweet intention.

“Welcome home, Mathias,” she said in a warm and welcoming tone. Poor Mathias. He stood somewhat forlorn. She had to rescue him out of his rigid.  
“I must say. Are those pretty flowers for me?”  
Mathias shrugged smiling and stepped closer, reaching out to her. They stood silent. Halima took the bouquet from his hand, gently and hardly noticeable touching the back of his hand with her fingertips. He noticed very well.  
“Thank you. They are lovely.” Halima smiled and smelled the petit roses´ fragrance.   
“I got told a wonderful tale about their meaning,” Mathias gestured to the bundle in Halima´s hands, “but I´m afraid I can´t recall it so well…”  
“That´s all right. I know the meaning by heart.” Halima blushed slightly, fingering the ivy to adjust it a bit.  
“I hear, you have returned just yesterday. Therefore, I assume you had not had the chance of getting around in town a lot by now?” she asked casually.  
“No. But to be honest, I didn´t have the nerves. We all got so excited of coming home, finally. But then, entering those old and still familiar streets was more challenging than I had thought.”

Halima nodded, understanding. She looked out to the waters and then shrugged, suggesting, “do you remember the tiny coffee shop up North street? If you like, I can show you around. There are few changes of shops and buildings by now. But most you will recognise. Maybe the settling will come easier that way?”  
Mathias beamed, yet alone imagining the idea. He held out his arm like the familiar friend would do, smiling, “I´d love that. May I invite you to a cup of coffee, like we did the day before I left?”  
“I´ve hoped you would do so. Yes, please. And luckily, it is the day after your return. That makes me happy.”  
Halima then hooked in Mathias´ arm and together they would go for a relaxed stroll. To their usual place for coffee.  
Then, this outing would be the first of many.

***********************

Kai asked if Anna would like to tell what she wanted to know or to go on with. Otherwise, he had a suggestion about upcoming essentials.  
Anna was thankful for Kai having prepared and sorted the pile of duties awaiting her start. So, she would listen to what was on the agenda according to the experienced secretary.

Kai explained the next important formality would be her coronation. He assumed that according to the current situation, Anna would not linger, by inviting any foreign dignitaries. There would be the way of written notifying, including the news of the wedding occasion, that was soon to be followed. If that would be an option, they could go on planning the details that way.  
Anna thought about it and had to admit, though she liked celebrations and banquets, in this case Kai was right. That way, she could settle into the status of sovereign in time. The wedding would not have to be postponed to spring, when travelling would be easier for any guests abroad. And, she smiled inwardly on the thought, Kristoff would not scold her for their having a more private and small ceremony. She happily agreed.

The formalities to the coronation issue were not complicated, there was a royal law protocol to this ceremony. The extend of the festivity was in the hand of the monarch herself. So, Anna decided that a simple and less fancy act would suit the momentary time. The change itself, of Elsa retreating in the first place, was enough for the people to handle. She would not make it a big deal of her taking over the reign.

The wedding ceremony was another point. This would be discussed in a few days. The bishop had been informed and they would go through it together. It was kind of strange, talking through this like some agenda point to be handled. But then, it was one. Anna gnawed on her lips. She remembered Kristoff and her talking in the woods. About titles and demands. Now, it was about to happen.  
There would be the question of the queen´s spouse´s role and tasks, once gaining the title of prince consort. Kai pointed out, that there were different options of positions to concentrate on.  
There existed a hand drafted protocol, which would be of good use to sort out functional duties to choose for the start. Step by step they could work on the improvement of things.  
As to his assuming, Kristoff might be more content engaging in civil service rather than royal bureaucracy. Those were the usual focuses of royal spouses.  
Kai handed the mentioned list of royal duties, the way they had been carried out once by her parents, as well later partly by Elsa. Kai pointed out, without meaning to be pressing, the princess might think about the future delegation of essential tasks.  
As, compared to Elsa, she would not have to handle and decide all affairs all by herself. Anna realized he was talking about the monarchical policy under her reign, and she knew about the importance of this dealing with. But then, she was uncertain if bringing up this topic was not too soon for now. They had just arrived, and with their friends being around, maybe they could wait a bit longer for the matter?  
Kai was aware, that this confrontation was not going to be an easy one. But then, for all the further tasks and advisory tutorial matters, they would have to figure this out soon.  
Anna took the list and put it in her drawer for the time being. Just for a bit later, that was, what she asked for. She felt an uneasiness within her, she could not define. Surely it must be the excitement of the new obligations.

There was a knock at the door and Gerda entered, followed by a maid with a tray.  
“Please forgive the interruption. But I do assume, a break would do you good. For both of you?” Gerda gestured the maid to place the tray on the table beside the fireplace. There were two armchairs, functioning on conservational purposes. The maid left and Gerda asked if there was anything else, the princess wished for. Anna shook her head, glad for the pause. She thanked Gerda and inquired about her friends. They had left with Kristoff and Olaf and would surely be back latest for dinner. Then she left them alone.  
Anna invited Kai to stay if he liked to. The servant accepted the offer and sat down on the chair opposite of the table. Anna had started pouring the tea herself, to Kai´s astonishment. But then, why being surprised. Anna had always been practical and spontaneous of nature.  
There were cookies and… oh, a sandwich for her. Dear Olina, and Gerda. Anna thanked them inwardly and joyfully bit into the delicacy.

It was a good moment to talk more _privately_ , than before. Anna asked Kai, if he and Gerda would listen to the story of their journey into the enchanted forest? She was not sure how to get the necessary details to the people. She was convinced, they must know about the past and its meaningful impact. It was essential that Mathias would have his share on this, as well as Ryder and Honeymaren. Their family had been betrayed in the first place. And because they would have to leave soon, she suggested a meeting for the next day. Kai nodded and approved absolutely on this solution.  
And then, there was someone else, who should hear the history first-hand. The sculptor Olsen from west end. Why, she would explain tomorrow. Kai understood, the princess had an idea, and he guessed the meaning of it. He smiled and promised to call for Mr. Olsen, of course.

They went on with some formal information about several civil issues and guilds´ treaties. All harmless and nothing severe. Still, they were topics, Anna needed to be told about.  
In the afternoon, two ministers would arrive to be greeted. They were in charge to formally address the future queen and represent the parliamentary interests. Kai assured Anna, that this, too, was a formal and obligated act, following the monarchical protocol. Personally, the two old dukes of Arendelle were happy to see the princess safely back, face to face.  
So, Anna had drifted into the middle of things. Only, that she had not realised it yet herself at all.

***************************

The afternoon passed just as swift as the morning had done.  
Anna had gone through the last document signing before her role as queen.  
Before that, the two ministers, Lord Henriksen and Lord Ruud had made their appearance to welcome her back, officially. The had patiently answered some questions, concerning expectations on her as queen from ministerial sides.  
She would get her time to adjust, as well as her future husband. No one was expecting the young couple to deal with the load of reign all simply out of experience. Advise and support would be at hand, any time. Still, they had to ask the young woman not to postpone this issue for to long. The better duties and tasks were delegated, the better the monarchy could be conducted.  
The princess thanked the gentlemen for their trustful and respectful attitude. Though in her mind she thought with a restrictive eagerness about the sheet in her drawer.

Though they had been understanding and friendly, Anna felt exhausted. Her head spinning with all information she had gathered up this day. She thanked Kai for his incredible support and preorganisation. She released him of his service on her for today.  
Gerda had been so kind and had arranged a cup of hot chocolate to be served, along with some chocolate cake. Just the treat she had craved for after those concentrated hours.  
Anna plopped into the big chair and dug into the delicious cake and sipped with relish at the hot drink.

A bit later, the princess of Arendelle stepped out into the sunlight, taking in the fresh air with deep breaths. She jovially strolled towards the gates. A little walk through the town would do her good. She felt like seeing some people outside the royal environment.

*********************

Olaf would never get tired of greeting people anywhere he went. Or finding children to play with. Or discovering interesting new spots and things to enjoy himself on.  
To Ryder and Honeymaren, the day out in and around Arendelle´s city had been captivating. The surroundings, friendly people, lovely sights, and places. But the most astonishing thing that would rest in their memory forever, was the little merry snowman. Olaf was not shy, nor did he doubt others not liking him. He was so… himself and natural in all he did or encountered.  
Sven and Frederoc had enjoyed the walk with their friends. The best thing for them had been receiving carrots or some apples, nearly at any point where vegetables and fruits were available. Not that Kristoff or Ryder were the ones feeding them. No, the towns people knew about their beloved reindeer’s love for the orange goodie. At some point, Kristoff had intervened friendly but firmly. He started to worry about his buddy´s digestive health. Ryder laughed him off. That few of carrots…

They were on their way back down from the north district.  
The road was bending around some houses, where a cute little corner coffee shop invited guests to take a break any time, whenever passing the cottage. Kristoff asked his friends if they might like to enjoy a cup of the special delicacy or some tea? It could be taken out, too. That was a welcomed idea, and so he went inside to organise the beverages.

Waiting at the counter, after ordering some special brews for his guests, he leaned at the supporting pole, looking around relaxed. The terrace door stood open and few guests sat at the outside tables. Nothing special.  
Kristoff was about to turn back to the counter when he noticed a couple sitting further away on a bench at the edge of the garden´s green, overlooking the area and sea. They sat with their backs to the house, talking quietly. Still, he would recognise the man from behind. And the woman. The young ice harvester smiled and hooked his thumbs into his sash, shaking his head slightly, contentedly. That was good. Yes, good.  
His order was ready, and he went to pay and take the cups. Before he left the shop, he stood for a moment thinking of what he had seen. He smiled again. Happy. Yes, happy.

They would walk on, nipping and sipping on their cups.  
Meanwhile Olaf had climbed up on Sven´s neck and enjoyed the riding. Frederoc nudged at the snowman´s foot, tickling him by licking at the snowball dangling from Sven´s back. Olaf laughed heartedly, “Hehehe, leave it Frederoc, that´s tickling.” Then he straightened and exclaimed all excited, “Oh look! There´s Anna!” Sven started trotting towards the princess. He adored her just so much.

Anna stood talking to an old couple. They must be about the eldest people living in Arendelle. Kind and understanding, they were. The sign of time showed its marks on their bent bodies. But their faces were smiling and full of peace. Anna had bent slightly to greet them warmly. Mr. and Mrs. Nielsen had enquired about their princess´ wellbeing after all they had heard. Anna was about to tell them that she was fine and happy about the outcome of the journey. Then she heard the familiar voice and looked up, smiling at the little group approaching them.  
“We do not want to hold up her majesty on her way. Bless your young heart.” The two bowed their heads and then walked of slowly with their arms hooked in. Anna looked after them, wondering how long they might have been married. For eternity, it seemed. She smiled. That´s the way it should be, shouldn´t it?  
By then, Sven had come to a halt just in front of her, growling his delight on seeing her. Olaf shrieked joyfully. Anna laughed and was happy to see them all.

Together they would walk across the marketplace and back to the castle gates. It was a joyous thing for Anna to listen to her friends exceedingly talking about their day. That was good. She was glad they had a good time.  
Ryder and Honeymaren were overwhelmed and yet exhausted after all. Anna suggested a rest, before they would meet for dinner. That was excellent. Olaf had jumped off to wonder around, while Ryder took the reindeers to the stable. He repeatedly reassured Kristoff with a blink, that he did not mind and as a matter of fact enjoyed a little quiet time, before sitting at the formal table again.  
So then, the others would make their way across the courtyard to get some rest, too. Anna walked Honeymaren to her room to make sure, she was all right.

When Anna stepped out into the hallway, she was about to head for her own chambers. She then stopped and thought for a moment, just to turn around and make her way up to the next floor level.

*********************

Kristoff had kicked off his boots and was about to plop himself into the armchair, when he heard a soft knock at his door. He grimaced. As kind as all the people were in this castle, but the constant following servants, asking if he would need anything as soon as he had showed up anywhere, got on his nerves at times. It was not their fault. That´s what they were supposed to do, so he should not scold on them.  
He sighed and put on a kind of nice face and opened the door.

“Anna!” Now he was taken off guard, “won´t you rest a bit. It had been a long day for you!”  
“May I come in, or do I take this as an order to leave again?” She pulled up her shoulders and smiled mischievously at him.  
Kristoff let out a loud breath and apologised, “no, of course not. I´m sorry. Please come in. Are you all right, or is anything the matter?” He offered her the armchair to sit, but Anna stepped up at him and put her hands to his chest, fingering around his collar.  
“As a matter of fact, yes, there is,” her eyes sparkling, “thank you.”  
“Oh, that´s not a thing. We had a really nice day. It was quite funny actually.”  
Anna chuckled, “that´s not what I meant. But yes, I´m glad you had a great time. Really.”  
Kristoff looked confused, “so what do you mean, then?”  
“Well, I meant,” Anna sighed, “your support on Mathias, this morning. That´s so wonderful, you know.”  
Now, that was a surprise indeed and Kristoff was puzzled, pulling up an eyebrow, “Oh, that. How do you know about that, and _what_ do you know about that?”

“I witnessed it all. Well, without sound, you know. I stood at the office´s window while waiting for Kai. And then, I saw you talking to Mathias, and you were walking off to the docks, and you came back with those pretty flowers. Which, I first thought, were meant for me.” Kristoff was about to interrupt, but she silenced him with a finger to his lips, “But what you did, that was so much better. Honestly. It moved my heart.”

Kristoff felt the same knot in his throat as he had that morning when Halima told him about the meaning of the bouquet. Love, everlasting and robust. He took Anna´s hand and lifted it to his lips, without taking his eyes from hers.  
“I don´t know. I felt somewhat sorry for the man. I mean, it had been such a long time for him and her. It was a spontaneous act. I didn´t know if it would work. But apparently it did. I then saw them this afternoon, they were sitting in the back of the coffee shop up North street. It was a nice scene. I hope for them, I really do.” 

Anna had listened to this all, in awe, her heart pounding fast. He had a good heart, only that he seemed not to know it himself. Just then she mused over Kai´s hint of Kristoff might be more content in taking up with civil service.  
“Yes, you´re right and hey, what´s that you’re saying you wouldn´t have any sense for romance? That´s nonsense, you know!” She then took his hand in return, just to kiss his fingers.

They would sit for a while.  
Anna then told him about her first meeting with Kai. About the ceremonies planning, and that there would be time to face the whole topic of the spouse´s tasking. But still, she would have to show him through some suggested notes. But not today. After Ryder and Honeymaren would have left. She told him about the ministers´ brief official visit and their understanding kindness.  
That sounded good to him. Kristoff was glad, that Anna had apparently started well into her new obligations. As to himself, he would focus on his promise to do best he could, however.  
Kristoff smiled at his bride and held her hand, “then, let´s take the time and do _´the next right thing_ ´. Together.”  
Anna beamed and leaned in closer, “yes! And are you aware that you just did _´the next right thing´_ this very morning?”  
Kristoff chuckled. He would not know. But if she told him that, it must be so.  
That was all he needed.


	12. Farewell and dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren and Ryder head for home. Anna tries to explain duty and task inquiries to Kristoff. She´s having troubles finding the words... They´ll misunderstand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 4041

The sun kissed the bay and town´s edge into a golden shimmer, while the hills around still slept in morning shadows.

A soft knock at the window made Anna´s eyes flutter. Too early. Who would want her to rise already? Again, the soft knock. But it was not the sound of finger knuckles. It was that of a soft stroking against the window´s glass. A sound belonging to autumn. Leaves, dancing and courting the royal chamber´s balcony. _Gale!_

Anna sat up and manoeuvred herself out of bed, stumbling to the balcony door. What a greeting! She opened the great window, and the wind-spirit swirled its way into the room, kissing Anna´s cheek and fiddling her hair in the so familiar and enchanting way.

“Good morning Gale!” Anna chirped laughing, “how good to see you! Are coming to see how we are doing” Gale swooped up and down and all around. A jovial dance. Anna giggled and brushed her fingers through the leaves, just to hop off towards the little desk in the corner to write down a note.  
“Oh please, Gale, would you mind? I´d like to send Elsa a short message. That we are all fine and that Ryder and Honeymaren will set off for home tomorrow.”  
Gale hummed her delight and embraced the letter within the leaves and swirled out into the cool air. Anna followed to watch her flight. The wind-spirit would roam the courtyard, just to greet anyone meeting along the way.

Kristoff had just stepped down the front stairs when Gale came back, just to give her friend a playful nudge and swept him off towards the stables.  
“Woah, woah, woah, good morning to you! Well, I call that a nice surprise! How are you Gale?” The spirit giggled and swirled him around once. “Ok, I got that.” Kristoff laughed. He had just reached the stable door and opened it to call Ryder and the animals, “Hey buddies, check out who´s here!”

Sven and Frederoc peered out and when the leaves came to dance around their antlers, they were all bouncing joy. Olaf came waddling, still sleepy. Spotting the scene, he got all excited, “Gale is here! Oh, how good to see you!” Gale did not wait long and lifted the little snowman up like a feather and danced him across the courtyard, just to lower him gently down unto Sven´s back again.

Ryder laughed and greeted the spirit friendly and still with a certain respect. But he was happy. How good it was, to have this connection between their people and lands.

Gale made her way back over the marketplace and then off, over the fjord.

That had been pleasant, everyone agreed. The two men set off for breakfast.

Meanwhile Anna had got dressed and was about to comb her hair, when Honeymaren knocked and peered through the door. “Good morning, Anna. Thought of paying you visit.” Anna smiled and mumbled something unintelligible, three hairpins stuck between her lips. Honeymaren laughed and stepped closer to assist her friend. She was excited, as Gale had visited at her window, too. That felt good.

Anna would ask her friends to join in for an important meeting following breakfast. It meant a lot to her, for them having their share on this.

******************************

The men meeting in the library knew each other from a time long gone by.  
Mathias approached the older man, who was sitting at the table near the window, arranging his drawing papers and pens. When he looked up, he smiled, put a hand to his chest and got up a bit too fast, tipping his chair backwards.  
“Lieutenant Mathias! Ho good to see you well and safe. Welcome home. Welcome home!” Erik Olsen reached out and shook Mathias´ hand with genuine enthusiastic. The old sculptor had been invited and felt very privileged to be part of this mysterious gathering. Mathias agreed and exchanged some words with the friendly neighbour of past time.

Kai entered, holding the door open for his wife Gerda, who carried a tray with tea and cookies.  
The others followed soon. The group was complete.

Once, they were seated, Anna greeted everyone officially and pointed out that Mr. Olsen should feel free to make sketches along their account, free in his spontaneous and artistic thinking. She explained the reason for all of this, that she would love to bring out a sculpture for the people of Arendelle, in memory of the fateful occurrence.

Mr. Olsen nodded; his curiosity rose to its peak.

Anna would start with what she knew from her father telling her. Her mother´s song of Ahtohallan. Elsa´s call. Their finding the great mist.  
One by one would tell their experience from their perspective. Ryder and Honeymaren about their growing up in the enchanted woods. Mathias realising, he had been wrong about the Northuldra for so long. Meeting the spirits of wind and fire. The ship-wrack. The dam, the wrong about it. King Runneard´s betrayal, found out by Elsa in Ahtohallan. The ice-sculpture. Olaf´s flurrying off. At the end, the need of destroying the dam, to atone the injustice – the reason for the flood.  
Anna would explain, that finally, Elsa had found the source of her powers. As for Iduna saving their father long time ago in a good and righteous deed, the spirits had blessed Iduna´s first child with the completing magic, that would bring her back home in time. That´s why Elsa would stay with her mother´s people. She was the fifth spirit that rounded up the nature´s magic circle.

 _“A bridge has two sides. And our mother had two daughters.”_ Anna closed, then sat down in silence.

No one would speak for the moment. It had all sounded like some magic fairy tale. But then, it was all real. It had all happened.

Gerda was the first to move. She got up and started pouring some tea and handing out the cups. Honeymaren got up and went around with the plate to distribute some cookies.  
Those who had never heard the whole story, like Kai, Gerda and Mr. Olsen, the whole telling had been quite a lot. Of course, Anna or the others would answer any questions or repeat some parts. After a while, the tension subbed.

Mr. Olsen had listened carefully, sketching a bit here and there all the while.  
In his mind he went back in time and remembered well the day the orphaned prince had returned, with him that strange girl with wavy hair and lively, kind eyes. Iduna. It was like yesterday. In his inner eyes he could still see them standing together. Young as they were at their arrival, and then as family. Just now the sculptor noticed how much Anna resembled her mother.  
He glared and then his face lightened up and he put down his head and his pen danced lively across the paper.  
It was only a brief sketch, an idea… a vision. He got up and showed his pencil drawing to Anna. The young princess took the piece of paper and stared at the picture.  
She looked up at Mr. Olsen with a genuine smile, shining eyes. Then she would look fondly back down at the sketch on her lap.  
It was perfect.  
  


After a tea break and sorting thoughts, they would sit together, starting to formulate the public notifying. At the end, the most important thing would be, that all would know the truth about past and the reason to the current situation of Elsa and Anna, why they were ongoing in separate locations, but then still connected.

Mr. Olsen had offered to leave the previous sketches to their disposal. In case they could use some for illustrational purposes. A welcomed gesture. But the drawing he had presented to Anna, he would take with him again. There was a lot of work to do until the coronation day, that should take place within two weeks. But he was thrilled about it and would work, if necessary, day and night, for the completion. He would go and start this very day.

************************

After luncheon, Anna was to go through open reports with Kai.  
Along with that work, they crossed the topic of diverse duties and delegations more than once. It was an issue not to be postponed for too long. Frankly, Anna had hoped to lay back the whole subject for another sum of time. But of course, the responsible delegates needed to know the outcome of her decisions.  
This meant she had to confront Kristoff with the dreaded discussion. Though she was positive he would listen to her suggestions, still she was afraid of pressing him into something out of his perspective range. Unconsciously she feared that explicit kind of meeting up.  
But she had to. It was one of her earliest duty. She prayed she´d do this right. Anna tried to calm her inner restlessness. After all, Kristoff was not just some sort of duty to her, he was her betrothed. He would not scold her for doing what she had to. And had he not been positive, that together they could do this? So, why was she still so afraid…?  
Anna thought with discomfort about the list in her drawer. She would take it out tomorrow, after they would have bid their friends´ farewell.

Kai had noticed the princess suddenly becoming uneasy.  
He felt sorry for her. All that sudden change. The load of responsibility that was lurking on her. Unfortunately, in this very matter he could not help at all. Of course, Kai would be at hand for advice, some counselling when it came to practical and tutorial matters. But the delicate discussion she might have to conduct with the young Lord, that was up to her alone on this part. From there, he could step in.  
Poor Anna. For now, he had to leave this to her. Alone. And then, deep inside, Kai was convinced, there slumbered a great deal more within Kristoff, which the princess herself might not even had a notion of, nor the young man himself.

Kai was used to wait patiently in different aspects. This time, he and Gerda would pray they could wait for the outcome. Then still, time asked for it.  
There was only one thing he could do right now. That was, to let her know that if it helped, he could explain the details of the functions in an appropriate way.

*********************************

Meanwhile, Kristoff had gone along with Ryder to check the wagon and set it up with more than enough supplies for the reindeers for their leaving the next morning.   
Honeymaren had gone to pack their few belongings. Gerda had promised to organise enough food and beverages for the travel´s length. She sorted out with Honeymaren, what they would appreciate for their journey. The young woman sincerely thanked the loyal servant. As much as she had enjoyed seeing Arendelle, she couldn´t wait to go home to her people and, Elsa. _The other side of the bridge._

Mathias had gone back to the quarters, meeting up with the captain to talk through some logistic and military issues, that were to this point still new to his knowledge.  
After that, he was about to go out. A welcome and soothing thing, after the moving event of the early day. He concentrated best he could on the captain´s protocol since his thoughts constantly wandered off and about to someone else. _She would look so lovely, as she had always done_ , he was convinced. So, just another hour to put all the wits together.  
When the officers had finished their report file, Mathias excused himself nonchalant, leaving the building as composed as he managed. Once passed the gates, his striding became slightly faster, barely noticeable, but apparent all the same.

*********************************

The next morning after a lavishly shared breakfast, Ryder and Honeymaren were bound to leave.  
The wagon was packed and ready. Frederoc had rested well and had got a double amount to eat for the long day´s work that lay ahead of him.

Next to Anna and Kristoff stood Kai and Gerda, as well as some other servants who had enjoyed encounters with the special guests. Mathias came, too, to say goodbye.

Just before Ryder was to help Honeymaren getting in the wagon, they heard someone calling out. The soldiers from the forest had come to bid their farewells, too. They had got informed of the young people leaving and wanted to pay their respect. It was a nice surprise and there was cheering and well wishing, inquiry about the men doing in their new surroundings and so on.

Anna mused. What a chaotic mingling. But good and heartedly. All gathered, united by a story beyond comprehension. Luckily, there would be visits in future. And Gale´s visit the morning before had been just the very sign of the connection, hadn´t it? So, no reason to brood. But still, she felt restless.

Then, they left. It felt strange.

Anna sighed and lowered her hand from waving when the wagon had gone out of sight.  
She then turned and would exchange some words with the other soldiers. She was eager to get some knowledge about their first days back home. Of course, they still needed time to adjust, especially since a lot of things and circumstances around them had changed, partly in drastic ways. Anna thought of visiting them soon, to see how they were situated.  
They had got invited by Mathias to the quarters to meet up with the guards and sit together over a drink. So far, the men went about to get back into daily life, step by step. Each one in his way.

While Anna talked to the group, Mathias briefly separated from them and followed Kristoff, who was about to return to the stable with Sven. He turned, when noticing the older man behind him.  
“I wanted to thank you. For your help. Yesterday. With the flowers. Just that you know. It worked. I mean, it was a good idea for a start.” Mathias shrugged and chuckled slightly blushing. He didn´t intend to bore the young man. But then, Kristoff had shown him genuine kindness in a simple and unspectacular way. So useful.  
“That´s not a thing. Really. Glad, I could help.” Kristoff smiled and hooked his thumbs in his sash. He was still somewhat curious but would not intrude on the officer in his personal affair.  
“I need to go now… Have a nice day and… see you.” Mathias nodded smilingly and then turned on his heels to head back to his companions

He exchanged some words with Anna, too, then the men left towards the quarters.

Kristoff had started cleaning the animals´ sleeping place, by forking and piling the wet and soiled straw, when he heard the door creak open. Anna stood on the threshold, looking somewhat forlorn, sad eyes and restless hands by her side. Then she trudged to the corner, grasping the dung cart, and pushed it next to the lying pile. She picked out the shovel and started to heave up the manure into the cart.

Kristoff recognised the look on her face, tense and concentrated. She tried to get her thoughts sorted and diverted. She disliked farewells.  
He would let her do some physical work, if it helped her to get over the troubling mood.

So, they worked along, side by side. It might seem confusing, watching the princess – soon queen to be – and her fiancé, them cleaning and sweeping the stable. But it was not the first time for Anna to get a hand on the working tools as she did right now.  
At some point, they were done. Sven peered in, carrying Olaf on his back. The reindeer snorted contentedly and trotted to the fresh pile of straw and plopped down, just to roll in his prepared golden bed. Olaf giggled, when dropping next to Sven in the tickling nest.

Anna laughed. That was too adorable. Kristoff smiled, grateful for her cheering up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and bent to peck a kiss to her temple, “how about some hot chocolate for the hard-working princess? You truly deserve a goody.”  
“That would be lovely. Thanks.” Anna smiled up at him, “glad I could be of help.” They hugged and then left for the castle kitchen to snap themselves some treats.

**************************

The castle gardens were so inviting with the golden trees and blossoming autumn flowers. The two would sit together beneath the old willow tree, munching their cookies and enjoying some milk and coffee. Sven and Olaf enjoyed themselves by running in the grass and nudging each other from time to time. 

Anna mused if she could come up with the subject now. At some point she had to, though she had promised just two days before, that there was no urgency in that matter.  
“Kristoff, now that we´re alone, I mean with Ryder and Honeymaren gone, would you mind that we could go through some issues that I need to show you?”  
“Sure, what issues?” Kristoff had closed his eyes, leaning back at the tree, enjoying the sun on his face.  
“Royal issues.” Anna got tense. She wanted this to get over with, trying to focus on the relief that would follow once they had found a suitable solution. Or at least a point of start.  
She had stared down into her lap while talking. Now she felt Kristoff´s gaze on her, and she turned to look at him. He waited for her explanation, though he must be predicting the statement.  
"The document lays in my drawer. It´s easier to comment on it by going through the paragraphs.” She tried to be as objective as possible.  
“Well, then show me. Otherwise, I don´t have a clou what you´re talking about.” He had been jovial, getting up and reaching out an inviting hand to her to stand up. He called out to Sven and Olaf, that they had to go. They would meet later.

They were on their way up to the queen´s office. Kristoff braced himself for some listing of paragraphs, whatever that meant. But he would listen, and he was sure, Anna would be patiently explaining and pointing out the meaning to him. Whatever there was listed.  
But why then would she be so tentative, so silent and… nervous? He wondered if he had missed a point at any part…

Anna went over to her desk, pulling out the noted paper. She stared at it and then went around to stand before the conversation table. She beckoned him to have a seat. All just formality.

“You must know. This is kind of new to me, too, though certain functions are not unknown to me. But you remember Elsa´s duties perhaps. I mean the way she performed her representation as queen?”  
Kristoff nodded slightly. Anna continued her prologue.  
“Before her period, our father did the same. Except, that he was supported by our mother, as you have heard before. The thing is now, that – the moment we will be married – we will have the same status as my parents did. Just the other way round. I guess, that´s not new to you, too, no?” She breathed deep and gnawed on her lip.  
No, of course he would know that. They had talked about that before. Only, that they had not figured out details about it yet. So that was the point.

Kristoff didn´t understand Anna´s tightening. Goodness, what on earth was on that list? It must be frightening her. But why? He couldn´t cope with her being so rigid, it drove him crazy. Why could she not just speak up? She should know him better.  
“Please Anna, could you be more specific about what´s troubling you?”  
Troubled, me?” Anna looked up from the piece of paper and starred, confused. She tried to be polite and not invade on him without consideration. She was not troubled. But yes, she was troubled, but for him.  
“Yes, you are. Please, show me that list. What is this in the first place?”  
“That´s what I´m trying to explain! It´s kind of… complicated. Strange expressions, you would not understand.”  
“Well, then thank you for explaining. So, once more, please, what´s on that list?”

Anna sighed and then blurted out, “royal functions and duties for the king and his spouse. Or in our case, the queen and her spouse!”  
All right. So far, so good. And what does that mean?” It dawned on Kristoff, that this list would indeed expose subjects he wouldn´t even know they existed. But he would listen. He begged Anna to sit down. Her pacing the floor would make him just nervous.  
“I´m nervous myself.” She sighed.  
“Why on earth?” He shook his head, “what´s so terrible?”  
“You won´t like it.”  
“You haven´t even read it out loud yet. How would I know to like it or not?” He ran a hand through his hair, shifting on his chair.

All right then,” Anna sighed and calmed her voice, “I will not go through all of it. It would be to much. Just the overview.” At least he would get to hear the most important calls for duty in his position.  
Anna would mention her function as supreme ruler in her kingdom, head of parliament, head of the supreme court, as well as head of the royal military force. Usually this was more the sort of male business. Still, queens had conducted armies before in history.  
The spouse, therefore, the prince consort would function in representable ways. Taking positions in social affairs, like educational system, health administration, or guilds´ representation.   
For that matter, certain tutorial would be requested and performing skills demanded.

Anna stopped to see if Kristoff was still in the room. He was. Sitting quietly, listening to her listing all the necessary paragraphs.

Now he realised the reason for her nervousness. It hit him like a blow. She would not trust him to get along with this, well clearly spooky, task list. She mistrusted his perseverance that in time, surely a long time, he could adjust, learn, and improve on things? His chest felt heavy and he got in need of some air. But then, maybe he was mistaken, and she was just unsure about all herself? He needed to know.  
“Anna. To be honest I haven´t understood all of that. But then, it would not scar me that much as it might have done a few months ago. Surprised?”

Anna´s eyes widened. Her shoulders relaxed slightly, and she stepped closer, “Well. I thought this would give you the creeps. I was afraid you would…” She stopped. The pair of brown eyes staring at her looked bewildered. Kristoff got up and came over to her. He looked down at her hands, that were still holding the document. Then he linked eyes with hers and said quietly, “you were afraid of what?”

“You would not want to hear any of this.” Anna held up the sheet, the relict to be blamed.  
“Why should I not?” Kristoff spoke quietly.  
“Be… Because it would be too much… too much for you, to be fighting for.” Anna felt scared. What had she said? Had she lost all confidence in their relationship? Why? She was confused, suddenly thrown back in time, where she doubted of having anyone close who would fight for her… A distant voice intruded her solitude.  
“I promised you to be there. I promised you to try, at least. But you don´t trust me to put any effort in this at all? I don´t understand, Anna. Sure, I will need help. And yes, Kai will talk his mouth fluffy to get me comprehend just basics of knowledge I need. But you don´t trust me to get it?”  
His chest heaved with his loud breath of frustration, tangled with hurt and annoyance. Had he failed in proving to her, to be the man to complete some empty space in her live?

Anna shook her head, not knowing what to say.  
Before she could think of a plausible answer, Kristoff had traced a finger down her cheek, a sad look on his face. Then he turned and quietly left the room.  
She stood alone, thrown back in time…


	13. Reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff have to sort out their thoughts... Why was there so much worry in Anna? How to solve this tension?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3641

Kristoff would find Sven still in the garden, him and Olaf dozing in the sunlight.  
He called for his buddy and bid the little snowman to go and look after Anna. She might well use some company. Then, he mounted his reindeer and set off for a rushed ride out of town, up north towards the mountains.

He would not mind the people wondering about them racing through the streets.  
Once they had reached the edge of Arendelle´s town boarders, Kristoff let Sven slow down his pace. After all, it wasn´t his friend´s fault, that he felt urged to head out of his environment. There was the one place, the young man knew, he could let out his anxiety and troubled thoughts of what had just happened moments ago.  
Kristoff had not seen his family since quiet a while. He was sure, the trolls would be happy seeing him. Though they might for sure ask him questions all mingled and in chaotic ways, they always wanted the best for him. He could retreat to their hiding, anytime, in any circumstance.

Sven sensed the tense agony of his friend and with widened eyes he tried to understand what was going on. At some point he would know and then, he would be there for the man who had been there for him all his life, too. For now, he trotted patiently towards the beloved and so familiar surroundings.

 _Why had she acted so weird? Why had she not simply spoken her mind? Spontaneously, optimistic, and jovial… the way he had come to know her those past months of their relationship?_ Of course, every now and then, Anna could swop from all happy to thoughtful and anxious. Her flippy nature was not unknown to him. But before in the office, that was unfamiliar. _Maybe it had just to do with her being thrown into her new obligations? The load of upcoming demands and decisions to master?_

At this point, the anger subbed, and worry broke through. _What if it all was too much for her, to cope?_ But then, he would think just the same way, like he dreaded she would.

Kristoff shook his head and took in some deep breaths of fresh air. The clear and not used up air, that one would only breathe up here, in the solitude of the giant walls of great rocks and the calming fragrance of trees. His thoughts wandered off, back into the enchanted forest.  
He sighed. It had all been so clear back then. Their confiding talk in the morning after the rescue. Her reassuring encouragement of him being more than equal to her.  
And here, all engulfed by royal chambers, documents, aristocratic talking… How could he hold his promise…?

***********************************

Anna had sat down on the same chair, that Kristoff had just sat on. It was like, he was still there. But he wasn´t.  
Goodness! What had she done? She must have lost her mind. Restless, Anna got up and started roaming the room. She was furious inside. About this stupid list of reputational demands. About the need to bring it up so soon. About him, of being penetrant for her reading it out, before she could have explained her worry. About her not being able to tell him in a simple way, that she worried for his free spirit to be imprisoned. She was furious with herself, that she had not handled this more calm, more composed. Why had she been so troubled? She halted her pacing.

She missed Elsa. Her sister would have conducted this conversation in a quiet and sincere and controlled manner. Not like a little schoolgirl, fluttering and staggering around. But then, Elsa was not here. It was up to her now, to learn to control her inner voices.

Anna sat back on the familiar chair. Head in her hand, elbow on the armbrace. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe deep and steady.

She wandered back to their quiet time they had got in the forest. Them sharing the campsite. How soothing it had been, when they walked through the woods, both confiding their anxiety, just to find out they both cared for the other. This was still the fact. Yes, it was.  
Back there, in the far distance, it had all felt so simple, so steadfast, and out of question to her. Why would she not feel the same now? Right here, where this confidence was needed the most?

Then it hit her mind. Again, Anna got up, this time she went quietly around the room, concentrating on her reasoning.

_Their escaping from the giants´ tramping feet!_

_First, when she stood on the rocks, staring at the dam in far distance, it had been clear to her what to do. It was her ´next right thing´, to speed down towards the river. She was completely focused and convinced of her urgent mission. Then she woke the rocky giants. Then she ran. She was fast, yes, she was. And she had been excited and eager, the moment she realised her plan would work. The boulders crashing down next to her. The rocks, that would destroy the fateful dam.  
_ _But then… She had stumbled by the quaking earth beneath her feet. She slipped on the leaves, while trying to get up. The dark shadow of the giant´s foot lurking over her in its rush to trample her down.  
_ _The strong grasp around her waist… the short flight through nothing but air… her feeling the familiar move of Sven´s fast gallop underneath her body. And all the time a strong grasp holding her, not to fall back into the dark shadow that just smashed down a breath behind them…_

Annas breast heaved with sensation.  
_She had done the ´right thing´. But she couldn´t finish it all by herself. Had he not rushed up from behind, engaging in his strength and strive…  
_ He had promised her to be there, always, though he needed help. How could she not see the strength that lay within that mind, spirit, and soul!

Shame overcame her. Shame, for her timid vision back here in the surroundings of those walls. Having herself let thrown back in memories of old times, that had taken place within those rooms.  
She must never forget about the dark lurking, but her being lifted just in time. Never must she forget this… _completion_!  
Anna sat back down again, leaning her head back against the chair, closing her eyes. Warmth filled her chest and abdomen, her head cleared and her breathing calmed.  
She needed to tell him just that!

The door opened with a giggling sound and Olaf came in, waddling up to her.  
Anna opened her eyes, roused by the noise, and silently smiled at her little friend. Olaf noticed her quiet and somewhat pale features. Remembering Kristoff´s request, he kind of worried, Anna might be ill.  
“Hey Anna! Are you all right, and why would you be sitting here so alone?”  
“Hi Olaf. Sometimes that´s a good thing, for overthinking and relaxing reasons, you know.”

“Yes. But you hate _alone_. So, please tell me. What´s wrong?” He questioned her with scrutiny in his omniscient way. Anna chuckled. Olaf had more sense in his snowy chest than anyone could guess. “You´re right Olaf. I don´t like to be alone. But right now, it´s ok.” She gestured him to come closer and scooped him up unto her lap. Olaf always liked that idea and hopped over to her, just to lean in against her chest, sighing contentedly. Anna cherished the comfort herself, then went on, “thank you for coming up.” Then it occurred to her. If Olaf had come up, where was Sven? And then, had he seen Kristoff? Before she could ask, the little snowman casually chatted on, “Oh, Kristoff had come to the garden and asked me to check on you. He said you might could use some company. He looked kind of troubled. Say, did you have a fight?” Olaf turned his head to look up at Anna.  
She grimaced and shrugged, “not a fight, just some misunderstanding. Nothing that cannot be sorted out.”   
She mused for a moment, frowning, and then asking, “did he really ask you should pay me some company?”

“Yes. Why?”  
“Oh, just so.” Anna said as casually as she managed.

Olaf cheered and then hopped off Anna´s lap and pulled on her hand. “You know what you need right now? I know it, I know it!” Anna´s eyes widened, and she pulled up her shoulders, shaking her head in anticipation.  
“We go down to the kitchen and see if we can fetch you a nice sandwich and some chocolate!” By that he pulled the more at her hand. Anna laughed out and jumped off her chair.  
Indeed, that was a great idea. Though she was not that really hungry. Concern was still lingering in the back of her mind. But at least, Olaf had a good idea of diverting her thoughts for a while.

******************************

The rocks lay sleeping. Of course, it was midday and time for their resting phase.  
Kristoff and Sven paced their way through the sleeping family members, looking out for one specifically. When Kristoff spotted the looked-for rock, he got down on one knee, gently put a hand on the soft moss on top. No moves. The young man tried with a whisper, “Hey Bulda, good to see you.”  
There, the familiar sound of moving stone and with a hop, his adoptive mother stood before him. She beamed at her beloved boy and was about to shout out his arrival, when Kristoff put a hand to her mouth, soothing her, “pssst, don´t rouse the others.”  
“But they will all be excited seeing you,” Bulda exclaimed behind his hand, then she shoved it away, “we haven´t seen you for so long. Look, who´s here!” The last phrase was indeed a yell, that made everyone hop into shape. Kristoff sighed and grimaced. He should have known better.

There was great cheering and pulling at his vest and trousers, before he could manage to keep them off him, sort of.

“Hey everyone. Good to see you, too.” He exclaimed and waved a hand.  
Bulda had looked around and then pulled at Kristoff´s sleeve, frowning, “where is Anna? Why have you come alone? I have missed her so.”

That was the tricky part. Kristoff knew how much the trolls adored Anna. He couldn´t blame them, for doing so. But how to explain, without lying? Ah, well, they would know anyway, he guessed.  
“We had an argument and I left.”

Silence. Some big button eyes were blinking, waiting for his explanation. All staring at him.  
“Please, Bulda. Can I talk to you and Cliff alone?”

They would sit some remote, the two older trolls listening to the concerned telling of their adoptive son.  
Kristoff tried to explain the bizarre scene back in the castle. Anna´s nervous holding back with what was necessary to talk about. Her not trusting his promise. His not understanding her behaviour. His concern that she would be overwhelmed with the new load of responsibility.  
At the end, the young man sighed and moved his hand through his hair and scratched his neck. He felt so… blank and rested his head in his hands, elbows on his knees.

Bulda had laid a hand on Kristoff´s arm, while Cliff would speak quietly, “Kristoff, what´s the one thing, that kept Anna going through all sorts of adventures? I mean, what makes her so passionately, the way you came to know her?”  
Kristoff lifted his head, glancing at the kind fatherly eyes. There was only one thing he could think of, “her love for those around her. She would do anything to get her beloved ones happy.”

“Exactly,” Cliff nodded, “and who had been her point of focus all along?”  
“Elsa, of course. Anna was so determined about protecting her…” Kristoff´s eyes widened, he frowned, and his breath deepened, “but Elsa is gone.”

Now, Bulda took up with speaking, “with Elsa gone, who would she need to protect then?”  
Kristoff´s frown deepened, and he got kind of rigid, “but I´m not her child. I´m supposed to be the one, being protective of her!”

“But that´s her nature.” The voice, that spoke now, came from the side. Deep, calm, and wise. Grand-Pabbie stepped closer, while speaking, friendly linking eyes with the young intrusted.  
“Of course, you´re not her child. But as you said yourself. The whole situation has catapulted Anna, as well as you, into a new realm of perspective and demands. She needs to learn to see the difference between you as equal and a protégé.

Kristoff groaned and rolled his eyes, “this is all so complicated. It had been so much easier before. Back then when she was simply a princess. When we talked about this all in the woods. Or if we were simple commoners.” He shrugged.

“But you´re not anymore. It is now the moment, you can decide. It´s hard and we understand your struggling to face that future. But then, if you consider withdrawing from all, there will be no _Anna_ left in your life. It´s either with her or without! If you choose to stay at her side, you will have to be as honest and your true self, as you have ever been. That´s what she could always rely on. Your sincereness towards her.”

“Believe me, that´s all I want. It really is! If only she let me!”

Grand-Pabbie smiled and nodded in confirmation, reassuring quietly, “of course, Kristoff. We know that and never doubted you. And Anna knows that, too.” He then shrugged slightly, tilting his head, remarking smilingly, “maybe she just needs a gentle but strong and patient hand, that leads her to see all that herself. And then, by time, the two of you will grow in your ways and duties, side by side. Together! Because your love is not fragile!”

“So, what are you still doing here?” Bulda had pressed her hands into her waist, looking kindly at Kristoff. “Next time, you will show up with your lovely gal. Understood?”

Finally, it dawned on him. Kristoff jumped up.  
Yes, he would!

**************************

Anna lingered in her office, bent over some sketches spread on the conversing table.

Mrs. Björgensen, the tailor´s wife, had come along with drawing examples for the princess´ coronation outfit. There would be another two weeks till the festivity. Enough time, but still a good load of work left. The Björgensens had been tailoring a lot of suits and dresses for the royal court before. It was always a privilege to be of service for the monarchical house.

Though Anna was not really in the mood for this kind of fuss, she had to go along for appointment reasons.  
She liked all the lovely and creative ideas. There was a light blue silk gown, quite like her winter dress for the Yule season. One, dark green with purple embroidery down the bodice´s button line, that reminded her somewhat of Elsa´s coronation dress. Another, light green with little white crocus flowers, dreamingly spread, embedded in the top layer of the fabric. All truly exquisite examples. But another one took her greatest attention for some reason. Anna would hold the drawing to the window to get another look from a different light. She would not let her eyes drift off the sketch, but she tilted her head towards Gerda, asking “what you think?”

The older woman, who had stayed in the room on Anna´s request, stepped closer and peered to the piece of paper in Anna´s hand, gasping and putting a light hand on her princess´ arm, “it´s beautiful. A good choice your majesty!”

Anna handed the chosen piece to Mrs. Björgensen, asking if the woman would need to take any measuring units? Yes, she would. All right, that would make another good hour to get through with. Anna sighed inwardly. She hoped to be done soon. She got nervous about looking for Kristoff. She hated this urgent matter to leave unresolved all day long. But then, patience had never been her strongest part. Besides, there had been handed in a message this morning, that sculptor Olsen asked her to meet up in town this afternoon, if she could. He would like to show her his draft of work at the goaled place.

The moment the seamstress had left the room, Anna would hurry up to see if Kristoff were in his room. No. Maybe in the stable? No. She worried, hoping for him to come back soon.  
When she was about to get back inside the castle, a guard would step up with a message from the sculptor Olsen, that he had arrived. Ah yes, of course. Anna made her way up to where stood the chosen pedestal.

Mr. Olsen greeted her warmly. His son and him had worked the last two days to get a detailed idea about the sculpture´s setting. He had brought a bigger draft of sketch, showing it to Anna and holding it up, so she could get a glimpse of what the piece of art would look like at this spot.  
It was wonderful, and Anna congratulated the manufacturer for his visioned draft.

And while they would stand there and hold up the giant piece of paper, Anna heard the familiar sound of galloping hooves. And they were no horse´s hooves. She looked out from behind the banner, that was halfway covering her up, just to spot the tall rider´s back on his tremendously fast reindeer. They just turned around the corner, speeding up towards the castle gates.

****************************

Kristoff felt sorry for Sven. He had pushed him hard to get back as fast as possible. But then, his buddy had always been keen to hit speed once he felt the urgency of the occasion. The reindeer munched happily on his great bowl of carrot and grain porridge. A special treat, that Kristoff would mix, when his best friend had done him such a great service like today.

While Sven chew on his lavishly meal, Kristoff would tend to his hooves, as he always did after a long gallop. After that, he started rubbing the sweaty fur along the reindeer´s body, with a bundle of straw, to help cooling down the animal´s overheated body.

Anna always adored watching the man tending to his animal. The special bond they shared, never failed to warm her heart. She stood in the doorway, Kristoff had turned to the other side and could not see her. Anna mused over her early thoughts. She knew that there was no sense on brooding to much about her behaviour of the morning. _She had slipped and now, she hoped for him to help her up again, in his way._ She chuckled inwardly. Again, they would meet in the stable. Maybe this was a better place for them to sort out things…

By now, Sven had spotted her and grumbled contentedly, nodding his head to welcome her. Kristoff noticed the motion and turned around.  
Anna silently came closer, crouched down, and picked up some straw. She stood on the other side of Sven and started rubbing his fur, the way she knew it had to be done. She first starred only at the animal´s back, very aware of the glance she got from the opposite side. Then, after a moment she sighed, and looked up into the smiling brown eyes, she had missed so much the whole afternoon.

“I´m sorry,” she said quietly, “about all.” She would not know, how much there was necessary to be said right now.

A friendly smile from across the side, “me, too.”

They would continue tending to Sven´s fur, all silent. Then, suddenly, the animal shook his complete body as a sign of utter relaxation, making Anna tripping over backwards, and to fall on her bum.  
Puzzled, she sat there, then she laughed out loud. Sven was great, he was.

Kristoff shook his head and playfully scolded Sven for being so impolite. The animal grunted his content and continued his meal.  
The young man stepped over to reach out his hand to help Anna up. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up, just to find herself held in a tight embrace.   
There was no more to say. Not now.

*************************

Later, they sat on the straw bed, that still lay freshly prepared from the morning´s work.  
Anna would talk about her thoughts, that had roamed her mind. The tragic moment in the forest, all up to the part where she had discovered that s _he had done the ´right thing´. But she couldn´t finish it all by herself. Had he not rushed up from behind, engaging in his strength and strive…_

Anna wanted Kristoff to understand, that she had not intended to timid his abilities. But rather, she had acted out of worry. _But she would try not to do so again,_ _though she would surely fail again and again…_

He had listened to her explanation with great concentration. They would have a great deal of work ahead. Both, he assumed. He smiled at her, again tracing a finger down her cheek.

Then, Kristoff talked about his visiting his family. Anna gasped and exclaimed, that she had loved to see them, too. Of course, and she would see them soon, he promised. Then he tried to explain to her, that he was convinced of keeping his promise to her, _if only she let him… not trying to protect him the way she had intended this morning. Even, when he would fail along the way, and needed a gut of help…_

Anna nodded genuinely, squeezing his hand.  
 _Yes, she would!_

Then they would set off for the office, quietly and patiently going through the very same list, together. Step by step, Anna tried to explain whatever she knew about the detailed meanings.

And after some time, a tender string within Kristoff started to sound. Softly and far away.   
But just enough for a first perception.


	14. Questions and comprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff heads to new knowledge about his position at the quenn´s side. Growing interest and consideration of his promise rise new sights within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3828

“So, then you would have a plan as what we could start with?”  
Kristoff had met Kai in the library, after he had returned from the stable in the early morning. He felt bound not to prolong the necessary tutorial

“I think that some knowledge about the kingdom´s history respectively royal affairs for that matter would give you some sort of insight of why certain things are done today the way it is. And then, I assume that of all representing tasks, the supervision of the guilds´ union might be a part that you can associate best with for a start?”  
“That sounds good to me. At least I know what guild means,” Kristoff grinned and took a deep breath, “as for history, well I guess you might be right. I´m grateful for any advice as to take a start, you know.” Then he shook his head and sighed, “I can´t believe I´m sitting here with you, discussing such a thing. But then, after Anna having me explained more about it, last night, in fact my interests grow in some way. And you think, I will be able to get that all in?”

Kai smiled and heaved his shoulders and then pointed out, “I ask you my Lord, would you consider, in case I´d ask you, to teach me how to harvest ice?”

Kristoff looked at Kai, with a barely notable tracing his eyes briefly along the servant´s body shape. He curled his lips, letting out a long breath and considering a polite answer. Kai noticed very well and added grimacing, “after I´d lost some weight, that is.”  
Kristoff apologised, he didn´t mean to be insulting. Of course, Kai could learn that work, only that it he needed to know that it was hard physical labour.  
“Yes, it would be. And what would you start with to show me? Would you send me out on the icy platform saying, _´there you go, take the tool, and go ahead. Bye. See you later_ ´. Would you?”  
“No! Of course not. The first thing you must know is all about safety. It´s dangerous out there. The handling of the tools is one thing. But you need to know what you´re doing and to watch out. Therefore, you need to be guided and instructed for some time.” Kristoff was in his element. He could talk about his ice profession all day long.

Kai smiled and was happy to have hit the intended nerve. “Yes, of course. And that´s why I would not just hand you a book, saying ´there you go. Read it and then act on it´. This would not work, would it? We take it step by step. If you are fine with my suggestion I mentioned before, I will see to it that you get the necessary lessons. And then, we can go on from that. Besides, I promise you, learning from history holds some fascinating facts about ancestors of old times, who were at times crazy, weird or pretty disastrous. And then still, they belong to our history.”

“You mean I find myself in good company?”  
Kai´s eyes sprang wide, “no, of course not! I´m sorry, that´s not what I meant!”

Kristoff laughed out loud, “I was kidding! But thanks for your affirmation!”

*********************************

Anna came along the hallway when she heard jovial men´s laughter, apparently out of the library. That was a nice sound for such early hours. Coming closer she recognised the voices, though she couldn´t make out the words exactly. Something about history and weird kings and conquerors. She stepped up to the door, knocked slightly and entered. The sight was a truly a surprise and she just stood, staring.

Kristoff sat with his back towards her and when he noticed Kai´s respectful getting up and greeting the princess, he turned and smiled. He got up and went over to Anna, who would look between him and Kai.

“Good morning, Anna. How are you?”  
“Fine, thank you. And I assume you two are having a jolly good time?” She chuckled and took his hand.  
"Yeap. I´ve asked Kai for a starting talk. I´ll tell you during breakfast?” He lifted her hand to peck it a kiss.  
“Yes please. That sounds great.” Anna was surely puzzled, but then a feeling of relief flushed her senses.

Kai would clear his throat and remarked that there would be some agenda for the day, that his lordship would concern, too. The bishop was about to visit first thing in the morning, as to go through ceremonial aspects and exchange some personal words.  
And then, the guard´s reports would need to be signed and the officers in charge of guarding affairs would like to meet with her majesty. Anna sighed. Of course. She thanked Kai for his support and asked him to stay close at hand, in case she needed his help.

During breakfast Anna mentioned her thinking of Ryder and Honeymaren, hoping that they were doing well on their journey home. Kristoff reassured her that the man knew the way back well. He had explained it to Ryder one more time before their leave. Besides, they were together, and the weather was good. She should not worry. Surely, Gale would come over and bring good news of their arrival, once they were home.   
Yes, that was true. And then, news would come along from Elsa, too, Anna hoped. She wondered how her sister was doing. For sure she was busy getting settled, just as they did right now. That moment, Anna imagined Elsa riding to Ahtohallan, exploring the newfound gift that has called out for her in the first place. She smiled; the thought made her happy.

A bit later, Kristoff and Anna stepped out into the courtyard, to greet the bishop outside to lead him into the castle. While they waited, Sven trotted up to them, nudging Kristoff´s arm, pleading for some goody. Anna laughed, “Ah Sven, always hungry?” She then adjusted her collar and giggled, turning to her man, “did I tell you yet, that I was asked yesterday to choose my gown for the coronation day?”

Kristoff pulled up an eyebrow, “no you didn´t. What does it look like?”  
Anna grinned, “it´s a surprise!”  
Kristoff pulled a face. Then they heard some familiar chatter, coming from the castle gates. They looked at each other, foreboding what was to come.

Olaf waddled happily alongside the old bishop, who was on his way to meet the princess and the young Lord. He didn´t mind the chatting little snowman. He liked Olaf. He was unique and always made the old man smile, though he didn´t always exactly understand all that the little fellow was talking about. Never mind.

Anna shook her head, smiled, and went to approach the respectful cleric.  
Kristoff would follow her, not noticing the quizzing look on Sven´s face. The reindeer just figured out a wonderful surprise for Anna.

***************************

Olaf and Sven made their way to stroll the town.

Meanwhile the bishop would be seated in the comfy armchair in the library. Kristoff and Anna sat on the settee, opposite of the cleric.

Frederik Amundsen was a kind person, a fatherly figure, even to someone who would meet him only briefly. He liked people of all kind. When he got notified after Elsa´s message had arrived, nearly two weeks ago, he had sat for a long time, musing. The recalling of the past decades, he had spent serving Arendelle as a cleric, got him through a heap of feelings. Joy, sadness, anxiety, pride, thankfulness, questions of ´why´, peace, and… love. So much had happened over all those years. So many things had not been predictable, like the tragic loss of their old king and soldiers, and then later of Agnarr and Iduna. The wondersome gift, that Elsa had been bestowed with. And now, she had finally found her true destiny, leaving her younger sister in charge of things here.

Anna would pour some tea, that had been brought in by a maid, just before they had got seated. She handed the cup to the bishop and thanked him for coming to see them.

“Oh, your majesty,” the older replied warmly, “it´s my pleasure, believe me. This is all extremely exciting to me, you must know.” He sipped on his tea, appreciating the offer. Then he would continue, “I have witnessed two kings being crowned and then a queen. Yes, I have had my share on experiences. But then, I would not get tired of seeing good things to come. And your coronation, dear princess, is genuinely exciting to me. But to be honest, the festivity then following, thrills me even the more.”

Kristoff felt somewhat uneasy. The bishop seemed genuinely jovial about talking to them. But then, Kristoff had never attended that many church services. This had been unfamiliar to him. He was aware, that Arendelle was a Christianised land since long, but with growing up with the trolls, that way of believing was still completely new to him. And then, nobody had forced him to go through all the rites, not even Anna nor Elsa. He hoped, the bishop would not question him to much about any detailed knowledge about faith in general. He didn´t want to disappoint anyone. Especially not now, after Anna and him had just sorted the ´duty subject´.

The bishop inquired about Anna being informed of the coronation ceremony. It would not take long and as they had decided to keep it formally in a closed privacy, she would not need to worry about nay complicated ritual. Anna confirmed her learning the detailed planning of the ceremony. Bishop Amundsen nodded respectfully and then turned to look at them both.

“So then, let´s talk about the great event. I got to know that you would like to keep the wedding in a small formal way, too. That´s fine for me. I understand the circumstances and time that call for it. Besides, I never liked the unnecessary fuss, that had to be performed with royal weddings. A wedding is a wedding. Two people getting joined for life. What´s the meaning of a status to that? Nothing.”   
He would not ask whether the future queen agreed with his opinion or not. It was his thinking, and he would not withhold it.

Kristoff cheered inwardly. That man was great and had just read his mind! He liked him and mused if all clerics were that wise. The old man´s following question made him listen again.

“So, you two, thinking of your getting married, what do you think would be your greatest challenge awaiting you?”

As for that, Kristoff struggled to withhold a bursting laugh. He could impossibly tell what just ran his mind spontaneously. That was out of place… He shifted slightly and tried hard to think of something reasonable and… decent.

Of course, Anna had understood the question as initially intended by the friendly advisor, letting out a deep breath before answering, “well I guess, that we have to face the deal of distinguishing our private life from our functional duties. I fear, that working together, as fascinating it might be, could also be trapping. What I mean is, that we probably wouldn´t keep duties and tasks out of our… ehm… bedchamber. May I say that so?”

Kristoff stared at his bride. Did she just say that? He gasped inwardly at her bravery. She was simply great, and he could only agree. He was glad she had just cleared the way for him. For them.

The bishop nodded slowly, as letting sink in her words on his mind. Then he would look up, a kind smile in his eyes, addressing the bridegroom, “and you my Lord, what would you say to that?”

Anna glanced up at him, smiling and waiting for his answer.  
Oh man. What now? Kristoff shifted again and tried to keep straight thoughts. Then, he got an idea, “well, I do agree with Anna. You see, this all, “he gestured around the room, “is still new. I mean, the whole title thing and then taking up new tasks and duties. As Anna said, I hope we can still stay the same that we have ever been since. I can learn to get into my new obligations as prince. But I don´t want to lose the love of my life. And yes, I want to show her exactly that in our private refugium.” Unconsciously he had taken her hand, while talking.

Annas eyes had mingled with tears. A sensational excitement flushing through her. She swallowed the knot in her throat, beaming. They turned when the bishop spoke again.

“You see, that´s what I meant. What does a title mean when it comes to a marriage if not out of political reason? Nothing. It´s about two people getting joined for life. But then, I´m happy you have understood, that beyond all, you must cope with a burden, that not many people on this earth have to.” He paused and then spoke quietly and with a sad note in his voice, “you´ll going to be watched. What you do, the way you behave. You´ll be _exposed_.   
So, yes, it is important that you can and must retreat in privacy. You´ll need your time of confidence and intimacy, that belongs to you only. Certain things are no public affair or whatsoever!   
When God created man and woman, he intended them to be _one_ , in flesh, spirit and soul, though you´re two individuals. If you strive for that, there is a way of gaining it. But it means a lot of work. Then, believe me, it´s worth the effort.”

When the bishop had left, the young couple stayed on the castle´s front porch for a while. This meeting had been a blessing, though they didn´t really comprehend it yet. They mused over the words Fredrik Amundsen had shared with them. It had not been a preaching, it felt more like a good, intended advice, out of sincere concern.

Anna sighed. She wasn´t in the mood of meeting with guards on their security affairs, after that private kind of talk. But then, duty called. She made her way back into her office.

Kristoff thought of going to the library, getting himself a sensible book to go through. He might just as well get some ideas of history on his own, for the start.  
But then, his plan got crossed.

*************************************

Anna had never known that much about the guarding policies and regulations. She had loved to play near the watching towers as a child. In her imagination she had been a trapped princess and gazing out unto the ocean or the fjord, she hoped to catch a glimpse of prince charming riding to her, on his white sturdy horse.

Then, that has all been a childhood dream. She had to concentrate on what captain Knutsen was talking about. Anna had to admit it was a respectful responsibility the young men were carrying out day by day. And then, nobody would take that much notice by their doing. Only in case of an emergency they would get the necessary attention, and then, this would not even be such a jovial moment.

They were meant to set out for an inspecting patrol to the important watching spots, after the meeting. Lieutenant Mathias was there, too. Ever since he had left Arendelle, there had been some explicit changes in handling the guarding positions and tasking. So, to him it was interesting, too.

After they had talked things through and Anna had accompanied the little group of dignitaries on the matter, Mathias stepped up to her. He asked if Anna would like to go with him this afternoon, to see Gustav and Albert for a visit. Maybe the time would be there to see Peter, too. Holgar lived up at the north district and Mathias had thought of visiting him the next day.

That was indeed a nice idea. Anna checked with Kai that there were no more left tasks for today, so she could set out with the Lieutenant.

*******************************

He blamed Sven for this extraordinary manoeuvre.  
Kristoff could hardly believe really doing this; that he had let Sven talk him into it in the first place. His buddy was to blame, yes, he was!

The moment, Anna had left for the next meeting, the animal had dragged on him, until Kristoff gave into the idea.

Mr. Björgensen was a kind man, experienced and extremely patient. He moved around the young lord with slow motion. It was not the first time the tailor had taken his units of measurement. But not for this kind of suit.

The young man stood in the atelier, while Mr. Björgensen went about to hold his measuring band, in length, in width, diagonally, around his chest, waist, neck, thighs, calf, and even his pelvis. It was nerve taking. But he would endure it. At some point this torture had to be over, hopefully.

Kristoff grinned at the thought of what was to come after he was done. Olaf would get his turn, too, and he couldn´t wait for the little fellow to go through this havoc.

The little snowman sat on Sven´s head, constantly blurting out his comments on the tailor´s performance. The reindeer crouched in the corner of the room, contentedly snorting his approval of what he saw.

After a felt eternity the tailor nodded approving, just to turn for his books. He went through the pages and then showed some examples of suits to Kristoff. Mr. Björgensen pointed out the fitting colours and types of fabrics, that would match up with her majesty´s choice of dress for her coronation festivity.  
Kristoff would not know much about fabrics and colour matching in such matters. He trusted the man understood his profession and taste of suitable units. So, he agreed with the best suggestion, what else should he do anyway?

Now, it was for Olaf to stand still and get under the tickling torture… Sven would then get his own accessory. The snowman would prance and shake with the touches of the measure band.   
Kristoff chuckled, “come on, Olaf. It´s for Anna. You can do it!”   
Olaf groaned and pulled a face to the man, but then bravely admitted, “and it´s for Anna!”

After all, it was meant to be a secretive surprise. For Anna!  
And the little group of conspiracy was excited about it.

***********************************

Luncheon had been a quiet one.   
Anna´s head was full of all the talk she had held this morning.   
Kristoff was exhausted from all the tailor´s torture. But he would not tell her, of course. Then, he too, was in thoughts. The bishop´s visit had left some impressions, more than he could define why exactly.

Olaf was in his cheers, if only he would not blurt out their secret. Sven had made Olaf to promise to keep quiet.

After, Anna was to leave with Mathias for their visits.   
Kristoff had reassured her, that this was a great idea, and he would stay here to go through some literature. Anna had pulled up an eyebrow, then remarking he should not overdo. He scolded her playfully about being protective again.   
She waved off a hand in defence and declared herself of giving up.

Then, they went their ways.

***********************************

Up in the library there was privacy and solitude.  
Kristoff appreciated those moments. Sven had cuddled up next to the fireplace and Olaf sat next to him, reading out some children´s book. He took to whisper, because he knew, that libraries were no place of loud speech, and then, their master had to concentrate. Olaf declared he felt very sophisticated for that matter.

“Very well then, Mr. Olaf, at least one of us feels that way.” Kristoff laughed, then sighed and went along the shelfs, figuring out with what to start with. He was not used to reading deep meaningful things. Before, it was enough for him to get through newspapers, and policies concerning his professional business.

Two books laid spread on the table under the window. _“Guilds and treaties”_ and _“Ancient history, the founding of Arendelle”_. The latter would maybe a nice study before going to bed. He would take that one up to his room.

The book about the guilds and their regulation affairs was indeed an interesting start. After all, the group of ice harvesters were a guild in some sort. It was not an official one. Their regulations about taxes and selling permissions had been notarized, but they had not the same stand as for example the bakers, the smiths, or the butchers.  
The whole aspect of guilds rights and treaty commissions seemed to be founded on ancient traditions and families, who had brought the profession to the kingdom. Or those who had been there from the start of the kingdom´s growth. There were some plausible and sensible meanings to read about. After all, if there were no regulation, an anarchical society would rouse out of it. Kristoff had witnessed before, how demanding, and corrupt men could be, if it came to their own self-empowerment.

While he went through the different descriptions of guild names and the history of their establishment, there was something stirring within him.

It was barely noticeable, but deep within there grew an interest in knowing more about those things. Getting to understand backgrounds and reasons why things were settled the way they were. Why had there to be irregularities about salaries or more honour to one profession than to another? Why would people with university degree be uplifted in their honour, while another worker, who would labour hard to get his family through, seemed to be less important?  
It became of great interest even the more, when the young ice harvester thought of the hard and dangerous job of his own. But then, before, he had never questioned the system. There had to be reasons for it all. And then, Kristoff was aware that in Arendelle, there were good policies to be found. He would not know much about other kingdoms, but he had always heard that Arendelle was a good place to live.

He got up to stretch and asked Olaf if they like anything. He would go to the kitchen to get something for the afternoon break.  
When he got back, he carried a tray with a mug of beer, some carrots, a milk for Olaf and a bowl of water for Sven. The carrots would be shared by all of them.

Kristoff sat back, gnawing on a carrot and having some beer. He grinned. Surely not the afternoon tea setting for a member of a royal household. But nobody would say so. That´s what he loved about the place.

He turned back to his documentation.

And then, the tender string within him started out for a soft tune, he would not yet comprehend.   
This very tune followed the moves along with his reading and figuring out, his writing down some questions, and at last, the tune hit a lively note with his decision to take up the necessary responsibility.


	15. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unexpected happenings take place, but good happenings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2098

Visiting the returned soldiers had been overwhelming.  
It had not occurred to Anna, that they would not only have to resettle, but to handle three decades of lost contacts and changes in their surroundings.

Gustav had come back to his old home, in which his father had lived until his death. The old man had notarized the house to be taken care for, in hope his son would return still after all that time. So, now he had done, but with his father gone. The neighbours had prepared the house when message of the return was spread. That way, his father´s initial wish had been granted after all.

Albert had returned to his brother´s house, where he lived in a separate little adjoint cabin. The company of his brother´s family with wife and three children did him good. After all those years captured in the forest it would have been terrible staying all alone without a soul to talk to. He helped with the grain farm and the milk cows. Compared to the life he had spent with his comrades in exile, this was a gift. Still, he confessed that the change of daily routine and demands of family attachment would need time to settle.

Holgar was not home. He had already joined his nephew for a trading travel.

During all the visits, Mathias had shown a great sense of care for his comrades. He would inquire and ask if there was anything they would need. Anna wondered if he had been treated in that same attentive way at the quarters five days ago.

As soon as they were on their way home, Anna asked Mathias about his settling back in, and if he would need anything himself.  
He would not. Mathias declared that he was truly enriched by everybody and everything. And, he admitted, getting back adjusted seemed easier than he had feared. He talked about getting back into daily affairs of military concerns, like the reorganisation with the guarding question, they had discussed the day before. He went on with casual things all around the captain´s troop. Otherwise, he would consider his being back in Arendelle as home, yes home it was. Saying that, he blushed slightly.   
Anna pretended not noticing. Still, she remembered Kristoff´s attempt of help, and then his spotting the man and Halima at the coffee shop three days ago. Sounding as casual as possible she then asked, “So, that sounds content and hopeful to me. Would you say so?”

The man had shrugged and smiled absently. Yes, he could say so.

Now, the following morning, Anna sat in her office, musing over the afternoon the day before. Seeing the men in their new environment had made her think about all that had happened and today it was a week, since they had set off from the enchanted forest.  
A thought kept spinning in her mind. She noted down the subject and would keep it for her meeting with Kai afterwards.

Then, her thoughts went to her finding Kristoff in the library after their return, him pacing the room with a book in his hand. He had told her about his reading and questioning about the new gained knowledge. She had taken the book from him and gone briefly through some pages. She considered this a promising start. Yes, indeed!  
They would leave for dinner and she had declared that the evening should be spent with some family time with Sven and Olaf. They had all had their share of mental labour that day.  
Kristoff agreed completely. With a barely notable glance to Sven, he chuckled inwardly, remembering the torturous hour at the tailor´s shop.  
"Your wish is my command!”  
Shaking her head, the princess grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the working place, laughing.

Now for today, there was another topic to be defined. She had asked Kristoff to join. She would not brood about it being all too much for him. He had promised to tell her in case it was so.

At that very moment, the young Lord entered the room, together with Kai. The servant carried a message roll, the printed version of their draft for the public announcement. Anna had begged that they would run through the text one more time before sending it out into the kingdom. The gathered around the conversation table, all bent over the piece of paper.

And while they would go through the message step by step, the door opened. The young woman silently entered, just to stand on the threshold, smiling kindly.

There was a slight draft and a familiar humming sound.  
Anna felt first, the change of air in the room. She glanced over to the door and gasped, then she let out a shriek of surprise and utter delight and jumped up. Within few strides she had crossed the room, clenching to her sister in a fierce embrace.

*******************************

Elsa had set out with _the Nock_ this very morning, to take her first ride to Arendelle.  
She had crossed the fjord, just as she had done on the day of the flood. But today, the ride was smooth, peaceful and a gift to cherish.  
She would come around into the harbour, not sneaking up from behind the castle. The guards had spotted the approaching figure. At first, they would not understand, until one of them cried out, “it´s the ice queen!”

At the harbour, Mathias had just arrived to see Halima, as he had done the last four mornings. He was about to invite her for another walk up to their favourite coffee shop, when Halima´s eyes widened and she would grasp Mathias´ arm, whispering, “goodness, look! It´s Elsa!”   
She pointed with her free hand towards the harbours entrance, where a white horse came galloping their way, glistening in the sun. On top, there sat the very same young woman, who had stopped the dreadful flood nearly two weeks ago.

Once she arrived the docks´ sides, the horse would stop its pace and Elsa would dismount unto the pavement.   
The horse mysteriously sunk into the water and then was gone. Magical and wondersome.

******************************

Now, there was great excitement in the castle.  
Would Elsa stay overnight? Well, things could get arranged spontaneously and in short time. Everybody was curious of spotting her. With her new outfit, her hair all loose, falling to her hips. Her ebony skin radiated by her happiness of newfound peace and trust in her destiny.

Though the message about their journey was still on the table and not out yet, the people would not mind. Knowing, their former queen being well, was enough for the time being.

Anna bounced and pranced, excitement welling up in her.

The moment, Elsa had stepped into the room and had greeted her friends, Kristoff had laughed and noted to Kai that he might just as well let the today´s agenda dwell for the next day. He doubted the soon to be crowned queen would be attentive in any way for now. Kai had smiled and looked up to the young man, nodding and gesturing they would leave the ladies alone.  
For that reason, Kristoff used the moment to ask Kai if he could help him with some noted questions.

The sisters sat together and would exchange what had happened in all those days since the little travel group had left the forest. Elsa brought message, that Ryder and Honeymaren had arrived late last night, safe and sound.

Anna showed Elsa the draft sketch, that sculptor Olsen had left for her. She told her sister about her idea. Elsa was moved and liked it. She liked it very much. Not only that, but she also admired the way her younger sister thought of their story and how she intended to communicate it to the people.

Later, Elsa would sign the necessary document, that had laid waiting for her. The abdication was a formally statement and once signed, it got sealed and closed.

Elsa did not intend to stay long. She would look trough some of her former belongings. But for some reason she would not need to take anything with her. She had all she needed at her new home. She left it all to Anna to decide, whether she would like to keep anything for herself.

Later, the little circle of family would gather, to cherish the time they would get together. Like they used to before their journey. Because some things just never change. And it would not be the last one; a wonderful reunion, out of surprise.

Little did they all know, that at this very moment, another reunion would take place, down at the harbour by the flower stand.

********************************

Five days later, Lieutenant Mathias and Halima got married.

It was a quiet and private ceremony. Anna had insisted that this precious wedding should be held in the royal chapel. With Mathias being part of the royal army, this was the least she could offer.  
A few guests were present. The exile´s companions, Anna and Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, as well as captain Knutsen.

Bishop Amundsen held a brief preach, considerate and sensitive to the current situation. His warm way of addressing the marriage couple reminded more of a friendly conversation than a clerical lecture. The old clergyman had been happy to hold this wondersome ceremony.

The guests were moved, nearly as much as Mathias and Halima had been. And then, it had been a tender moment when the bishop pronounced the two as _´husband and wife´_. Finally. After all those years… A shy and tentative kiss. All enchanting.

Spontaneously Anna had reached to link with Kristoff´s hand, squeezing his fingers. A warm sensation welled the young man, as he tenderly returned the gesture, glancing down in her sparkling eyes. Three more weeks…  
Olaf sat sniffling next to Anna, Sven behind them. The snowman turned and wiped his nose at the reindeer´s chest, very quietly of course.

There would not be great a party. Mathias and Halima had clearly wished to keep this day as simple as possible. Just a little picknick. Anna had lovingly respected their wish and had offered the castle garden to the occasion, with privacy guaranteed.

The soldiers had planned a surprise gift and when they arrived at the garden gates, a man waited for them on the porch. Next to him stood a box on stilts, covered with a cloth.  
Olaf waddled over to the man. He had seen him before, up in town. He ran a shop with paintings and other lovely things. Mr. Christiansen greeted the snowman and then addressed the just married couple to congratulate. He would ask them to pose before the wall.

Mathias looked puzzled, Halima laughed and waved a hand, slightly embarrassed. Then she exclaimed to their friends “You´re all crazy… What a fancy gift!”  
Mathias stared at the man, then at his wife, whispering to her ear, “what on earth is that?”  
Halima giggled in delight and put a reassuring hand to his arm, “don´t worry my love. This is an invention, that came out a few years ago. It´s called ´ _photography´._ ”  
Whatever that meant. But for Mathis it would be fine. He could pose if he needed to. As long, as his dear wife stood with him.

It was a jovial and relaxed afternoon. Everyone was in good cheer.

The bishop enjoyed himself immensely. This was the kind of live telling that he loved. With all ups and downs, once love had won the fight, there could be miracles like this very one. He was old, but not blind. Fredrik Amundsen had seen and witnessed a lot of tragic fates in his lives, even in his own. But then, there was this glimpse of heaven, if love would conquer evil, if love could endure tristesse. Though this was not always, if only in rare the case.  
Sitting and watching the fantastic mixture of guests, he smiled to himself. And inwardly he smiled gratefully up to the one who had led him all his life, at the end, to be able to appreciate moments like this one, after all!

At some quiet moment, Anna would take the chance and address the marriage couple personally.  
The gift she had thought of, had called for some extra meetings with the responsible authorities. It wasn´t so, that she could decide just anything in the world. Certain policies demanded a controlled conduct, even from a princess. Kristoff had supported her idea and then had congratulated her to this breakthrough.

So now, she was incredibly happy to appoint Arendelle´s official General.


	16. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Anna´s coronation - some parts of that day are copied phrases and descriptions out of the movie F2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3351

Anna stood on her stool again, Mrs. Björgensen moving around her, adjusting the fabric and hem of the dress to her final satisfaction. She would look wonderful the next day. No question.  
Once they had finished and Anna could step down from the rehearsing position, Mrs. Björgensen confirmed that there need not to be done any changes to the dress anymore. So now, if the princess would still be in the mood, they could go on with the other precious piece.

Anna´s abdomen welled with a fluffy feeling. That was indeed exciting. She nodded and Gerda moved to help her out of the coronation dress, just to hand it to Mrs. Björgensen for her to drape it carefully on the clothing bust for the next day.

Meanwhile Gerda went to the adjoint room and came back, carrying a most delicate dress on her arms. Anna stood, in her undergarments, staring at the fabric at Gerda´s middle. Then the two women would help her putting it on. Anna lifted her arms and when the material moved down from her hands all along to her head and gliding her shoulders and waist, finally dropping down to her feet, a thrilling shiver ran down her spine. Then she would open her eyes and look at the woman in the mirror opposite of her.

Tears mingled in her eyes, for a moment blurring the sight. She could hardly believe what she saw. That it would look so nicely on her. Surely, it would never look so beautiful on her as it most have on her mother, almost thirty years ago.

Gerda stepped back, looking intensely at the young bride to be. What similarity she could define just now. The dress fitted almost perfectly. Mrs. Björgensen waited respectfully. She, too, would remember the day, when the young bride back then had worn that very dress. She herself had been young, too. She had admired the royal bride, who had stood shyly, anxious, and nervous like any other young bride would be on that great day. But the old seamstress had to admit, that Anna made a fine figure in this simple but still elegant and fashionable gown. Though the cut of this bridal dress had come out of fashion nowadays, Anna left it appearing all enchanting.

Back then, the so-called _Empire style_ was high trended. A special fact was the waistline directly beneath the breast. The skirt, which was long and loosely fitting, rather than being supported by voluminous petticoats. The fabric consisted of a cottoned silk in a creamy colour. Around the waistline a dark green silk ribbon was fitted, with long ends falling to the right side. The sleeves were short cut. But there was a dark green velvet jacket with long sleeves, short in cut just to end at the dress´ waistline.

Anna´s heart pounded loud in her chest.  
If her mother could see her. If Elsa could see her. Well, she would soon, and hopefully she would like it. Mrs. Björgensen stepped closer and asked, if she could have a closer look about all parts fitting the way they should. Of course. Anna would stand still, letting the kind woman do her work.

The dress was still in an exceptionally good shape. Only, that there needed to be fixed little stiches here and there. But nothing great of change. Anna was excited, trying to hide her trembling hands, thinking of the day itself. She glanced back in the mirror and tried to imagine what it would look like, when they stood together. Then she gasped and asked, “oh, and did you bring the suit, too?” She got all prancing.

“Yes, I did,” Mrs. Björgensen answered patiently, “if her majesty could please just hold on a few more minutes. I´m almost done.” The woman settled the last needle for her later work on the fabric and then let the princess be.

Gerda helped Anna out of the dress again and draped it for the seamstress to take back to her work. Anna put back on her dress of the day and decided to keep that one on for the rest of the whole day.

Meanwhile Mrs. Björgensen had unwrapped the box with the combination, that Anna was downright curious about.

When Gerda had mentioned the wedding dress subject last week, Anna was moved that the faithful servant had kept her mother´s piece all those years. When they came to the topic about the bridegroom´s suit, Anna wondered what her father had worn. But then, it would not matter. Even if it were suitable, the change of cut from her father´s body shape to make it fitting for Kristoff would have been an unbearable thought to her, thinking of the poor tailor. So, when she had spotted her mother´s gown, the idea came to her mind, to have a suit tailored secretly for Kristoff.  
Anna had chuckled and declared, she doubted that he would care that much about what to wear, if it wouldn´t strangle him. For that reason, she hadn´t had any demands on him for the coronation day neither. She like him in his comfortable outfits the most, anyway. The cotton shirts with vest, sash, and boots. Or then, of course his leather and wool mountain clothing.  
That was her man. No fancy, tight cut suit, most often closed with a decorative brooch at the throat. She had always felt sorry for him when Elsa made him wear something more conform for festivity occasions. But now, she could easily grant him the freedom he truly deserved for this matter.

So now, she beamed at the clothing Mrs. Björgensen had set out on the second bust and stool.  
The shirt was of common cotton material, creamy colour, too. The vest was the same dark green as her laced hem-bands, with a simple but traditional pattern of creamy thread along the collar and down along the hem. The trousers were the same cut of Kristoff´s normal clothes he used to wear, coloured black, same as the leather boots. The sash would be of a dark green, embroidered the same way as the vest. 

She clapped her hands in excitement. That was great and she congratulated Mrs. Björgensen, and for this matter of course her husband, too, to this masterpiece.

She couldn´t wait to surprise Kristoff with this combination. She knew that he dreaded the topic and that he expected that he was meant to wear something particular “royal”. Anna pressed her lips and imagined his face, when he´d be presented with this unexpected relief.

***************************

The town buzzed with excitement.  
A coronation with public celebration like they had at the harvest feasting a few weeks ago. That was new. Of course, the people would celebrate in the streets and a maypole would be erected on the marketplace. But normally, the royal family would hold a banquet in the castle, inviting dignitaries and representative guests from all around.

But her new queen to be had decided otherwise. There were no foreign guests, as well not to the wedding in three weeks. The neighbour lands and kingdoms would get officially informed and notified, whenever all the commotion would be over. Anna had taken to the ministers’ advice and welcomed the way of things. The past weeks had been excitement enough. The last coronation they had celebrated, had ended disastrous, and it had been her fault to a great deal. So, she would keep it simple and make sure, Arendelle had lots of time for celebrating and cheering.

And then, the awaiting surprise had been installed during the very last night. Sculptor Olsen had finished his manufacture’s work just in time. People were wondering, what might be hidden beneath the great cloth on top of the centred pedestal.

While the town´s people were getting ready, there was busy adjusting in the castle, too.  
Anna had hardly eaten any breakfast. She had stayed in her room and was now going through the preparation procedure. She was glad having Gerda there. The servant had the idea of putting Anna´s hair in a special elegant style, that her mother as well as Elsa had worn. Why not. Anna had agreed and was now looking up in the mirror, astonished of the pretty look she got from the opposite side.

She inquired about the others and if they were all ready. Gerda reassured her, that everyone was at position and genuinely waiting for her majesty to be gone through the ceremonial procedure.

Anna sighed. She had rehearsed it all. She knew her words she had to say. She was positive no one expected too much of her. But then, a nervous flutter made its way into her middle and she took some deep breaths. She pressed her hands together in her lap, her right hand wandering to her left hand, again and again. It was there, it wouldn´t fall off and leaving her. The ring on her finger had a soothing effect whenever she would roll it with her fingers. So, when she would emerge from the chapel later, he´d be there waiting. He´d promised her. And he had always kept his promises so far.

Two more deep breaths. Then, Anna got up, adjusted her skirts, and then left her room.  
It was time.

********************************

The whole ceremony flew by. Anna´s concern, she could stumble and stagger in the chapel´s aisle would not come true. Luckily. She stood straight, listening to the bishop´s listing of the high supreme positions, the queen was called to take up. As to act and perform her life, to the best for people and land. After a while, her nervousness would subside, as Anna realised nothing severe was to happen. She got asked to sign the official document of her ascendence.

She bowed her head, just like she had watched her sister do, three years ago. The soft press of the bishop´s hands pushing the tiara´s frame into her top braid.

She would straighten back and then take the Sceptre and orb, then standing still, awaiting the bishop´s announcement of her being crowned and anointed queen by God and the kingdom. Again, in her mind she saw Elsa standing, rigid with fear. Now, she knew it. Back then, no one had the slightest idea of her sister´s agony and tremendous fear that roared inside her.  
Anna concentrated on the bishop´s voice again and when all was over, she laid back the symbols of her sovereignty.

There was nothing more that was demanded on her. She was called to step out to meet her subjects. She didn´t like the word. It was all a formality. Those were good people, deserving their respect and dignity, just as she would herself.

Then Anna set off to step outside.

*****************************

She heard Kai announce her approach. How strange it sounded, to be called _her royal majesty, the queen_. But then, that was what she would be called now. Anna didn´t have time to greatly think about it. When she stepped out into the sunlight, the overwhelming welcome by the people waiting outside was something, she couldn´t have impossibly learned before. It was a unique and thrilling moment. Honest and cheering applause greeted her appearing on the chapel´s porch.

Her people. Anna smiled in relief, that she could now just proceed. She stepped down the few steps and made her way through the cheering crowd. Familiar faces, friendly people she knew most of them by names. Anna would take the moment to greet and wave at some of them. That´s what she had done before, while being a princess. That was, greeting people, bending down to children and tag at their arms or chins as a friendly gesture. Why stop that, just because her title had changed?

When Anna came to the end of the line, she had found Sven sitting on his hinds, awaiting her, accessorized with a hyperdimensional tie bound around his neck. It had been a hilarious scene, that followed.  
Surely, she would never forget Olaf standing all stiff and unmovable in his “restrictive” clothes, with slicked back wooden hair. She understood now, why a snowman preferred to move around bare.  
But then, the most adorable appearance had stepped up to her, bowing like a gallant prince. Poor Kristoff. He had indeed taken up with a strangling suit. She had to admit, though, he looked handsomly good. It had moved her, to realise the boys had dressed up all for her.  
And then, Anna would never get tired to fiddle in Kristoff´s hair, adjusting his feeling back to comfortable. If he knew what surprise awaited him, concerning suit and uniform.

After the enchanting welcoming, Anna had moved on to meet with General Mathias. She found him talking to his wife about their photography. He had been thrilled by this _crazy magic,_ being able to look at them both on a piece of paper.  
Then they would step up to the pedestal. Anna had asked the General to assist her with the unwrapping of her surprising gift to the town, on behalf of her coronation festivity. They would pull on the string, the covering cloth falling, just to reveal the wondersome statue.

Her parents in their young years, standing together, shortly after their arrival in Arendelle.  
The reaction of the people had been great awes and cheering applause. What a wonderful memory of what they had learned of the past.

Anna glared up to the two figures, who stood above them in bronze shimmer. She was in love with this art piece, thankfully exclaiming up to it, “Our lands and people, now connected by love!”

When suddenly, a wind came whirling around her, humming, and chirping in delight. How wonderful, she´d come.  
“Hi Gale!” Anna welcomed her friend, “you like it?” Gale responded chirping and swirling. Then Anna remembered and reached down into her side pocket of her skirts, “oh, do you mind? I have a message for my sister.”  
Gale would not linger, picked up the piece of paper and made her way up above town and flying her way back to the enchanted forest, where Elsa would lovingly get her sister´s letter.

The people had grown used by now, that this lovely wind would show up.  
She was a welcomed and liked seen guest in town.

*****************************

The rest of the day was spent like they would do with a public celebration. Food was brought out and shared together. Music would be played, and good moods should fill the day. Children playing all along amid people. That´s what Anna had wished, and nobody would have denied her this request.  
Still, she would feel exhausted at the end of the day, in an exuberant way though. She was too tired to ask Kristoff up to come along. It had to wait. She feared of falling asleep, while standing in the room. That would be most inappropriate. A weary smiled crossed her lips.

Anna walked on her fiancé´s arm, glancing down at the fabric. He had not changed his suit in between. During the afternoon, Anna had remarked, that his _one hour_ had long passed. But Kristoff had been busy talking to some people, and then joining Anna in meeting with some representative guests from the countryside during the festivity. He had simply forgotten. At some point he had put off the jacket, that was relief enough.  
Anna complimented him on his bravery, tugging at his collar again, jovially leaning her head on his upper arm.

It had been a great day, though Anna was glad it was over. The excitement had been more exhausting than she liked to admit.

Kristoff had brought her to her chambers. Gerda was in the room, preparing it for the night rest.  
Anna turned and beamed up at him, all sleepy. She sighed and then tiptoed to kiss him goodnight, thanking him for making sure she had not fallen on her nose on their way home.

“That´s not a thing,” he bent down to press a kiss on her forehead, “good night, my queen.”

********************************

The next morning, the awakening was about the same for Anna than on any other day. With the only difference, that she was now an official crowned queen.  
So, when her eyes finally fluttered all open, she rolled to her side, glancing to her bedroom balcony door, and mused over that incredibly special day before.

How blessed she could call herself. But then, with the anointment, she was aware that the responsibility, that she had taken up already since her return, was now public and no inner affair anymore. She´d be watched and had to handle and act wisely all the same. Though, she was positive, she could fail at some point. There was never a perfect ruler on this earth. Surely, it would depend on her performance in case of troubled times.  
Well first, she had to get up. Like any normal person would have to, too.

So then, she was set to go for her plan, she had initially set for last night. But with her feet heavy, and her head nearly dropping to her chest even while walking, there had been no chance. But now, she was fit and ready for new moves.

After breakfast, she asked Kristoff to join her along up to her room.  
He had been in good cheers this morning, jokingly remarking it would been out of place retreating to that sort of place in broad daylight. A nudged punch in his arm was the answer he got. “All right, never mess with the queen,” he laughed out.  
Anna would not have any of it and when they stood before her chambers, she would pull out a cloth and set about to blindfold him.

“Woah woah woah, hold on a second,” Kristoff pushed her hand down, glancing at the cloth, “what´s that?”  
It´s meant to be a surprise,” Anna sighed and pranced impatiently, “you know, just to exaggerate the moment of it.” Anna waved with the cloth in front of his face.

Kristoff grinned, pushed down her hand again, and leaning closer, he quizzed, “okay, feisty pants, just tell me. How did you get a new sled into your room, eh?”

Another nudge into his arm.  
While rubbing his now sore arm, Kristoff chuckled and gave in.

A familiar touch. Anna led Kristoff in, holding his hands. When they had reached the right position, she stood all agitated, “so, what you say?” She rubbed her hands, glaring at the bust with his clothing combination.  
“Anna, I can´t see.” He had patiently and respectfully waited for her to remove the blinding tissue, and was totally amused, knowing he would soon discover her brilliant idea whatsoever.  
"Oh, I´m sorry!” Anna chirped, excusing her clumsiness. She took off the band to gramt her love a free sight.

Well, what he saw, was truly an enchanted surprise.  
Kristoff stared at the neatly draped pieces of fabric. From top to button, it was a perfect match, nice colours, though he wouldn´t call himself an expert on such matters.  
“Aww, Anna, that´s really nice. I mean look at those nice matching colours. The sash is the best!” he pointed out and then asked, “and what´s that for?”

Anna rubbed her hands, then pointing a hand to the bust, letting out the great surprise, “that´s your wedding suit!”

Kristoff stared at her, “wait, what?”  
“Yes, you know, I could impossibly have you strangling yourself on that very day.”

“Are you being serious?” Kristoff let out a loud breath.  
“Oh yes! I decided you should wear something more suitable to your person. The way I love you most, you know.”  
She glanced up at the beaming face staring down at her and then she asked more out of routine, “do you like it?”

Kristoff got the gesture, then going along with her game, “like it? I love it!”  
And with that he would spin her around, laughing.

And now, when he lowered her down, he would not need to ask aniy longer, if he could kiss her.


	17. Unwelcome visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short after Anna´s coronation, a ship appears at the horizon. The messanger on board is not at ease with his mission. What letter has he to deliver?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3551

Kristoff was on his way back to Arendelle in the early morning.

Anna had insisted on him taking a time on his own with Sven, up in the mountains. He had worked so much on his studies and had stayed at her side for a few meetings. She was convinced, it would do him good and after all, she had promised him those little moments of retreat in the first place.

It had been a relief in some way and yes, it had done him good, roaming in his familiar surroundings and taking in the fresh mountain clearness. But then, last night, he hardly slept. It was not the same anymore as it used to be, back then when he was alone and going along with his business. And by now, the ice harvesting for Arendelle was not his obligation anymore. Not that he would not like to go after that work anymore. Those days, time would be less available. At least, he was still free to consider in scheduling some harvesting trips if he wished for.

So, long before sunrise he stopped tossing himself around and decided he could just as well return home to Anna. There were another ten days to the wedding, five days it was now that Anna had been crowned. So much change, and then, it didn´t even bother him that much. For some reason Kristoff felt all right and calm about his position, and them handling things best they could. He was positive, they would somehow get this all together.

Sven had not been amused getting up that early, but then at the end, he had been trotting willingly back towards town.

They had passed the cliffs and were on the road into the city, when Kristoff spotted something on the waters in the distance, far back near the horizon. A ship.

They weren´t expecting anyone. Who would travel and want to see them at this time of the year? Not, that it wouldn´t be possible shipping towards Arendelle. Though the season was about to turn from late autumn into winter, sailing was still possible, with the polarstream passing alongside Arendelle´s coastline.

It was too far away as to make out a flag. Though Kristoff wouldn´t have a clou about the different land flags anyway. Then, for some reason he had no good feeling aobut this.

He spurred Sven, to hurry.

******************************

The guards had noticed the ship, and through the spying glass they could define the approaching traveler. The two watchmen on the southern tower looked at each other, astsonished and puzzled. One of them turned and made his way hastily towards the castle. The other signalled to his colleague at the east tower, so that one ot them would hurry to call the captain. Once, captain Knutsen heard about the approaching vessel, he called for the General.

Meanwhile Kai had been called out and the guard, who waited in front of the castle doors, told the old housemaster about their sighting.

Kai did not like what he heard and when Gerda showed up to ask what had happened, Kai would ask her to make sure her majesty would not get up too soon. But then, once she was up, she should not have a view to the harbour, yet. Not until they had figured out what was going on. Gerda understood, turning pale.

Kai was about to meet with the General and the Captain who were both to step up, when they heard gallopping hooves coming along through the gates. They stared at Kristoff, who would bring Sven to the stables, making sure he had everything and hurry to see the men.

Out of breath he inquired about the ship he had seen.

The men standing were surprised how the young Lord would know about it at all, but then it would be just in time that he had arrived. It was a matter, that would concern him just as well.

“My Lord,” the Captain started, “the guards have made out the flag.” He stopped and looked into the round. Kristoff exchanged looks with Mathias who clenched and unclenched his fists at his side.

“And what does it show?” Kristoff asked more to them all then one particular.

The Captain sighed, then whispered as in fear anyone could hear it, “Southern Islands.”

No. That could not be. Not now. Why on earth?

Kristoff tried hard to figure out what sense this should make. None.

“Send them away!” was all, he managed.

“I´m afraid, that´s not possible.” The captain replied.

“Why not? Have you forgotten what one of them had tried to do three years ago?” Kristoff blurted out.

“No. Of course, not, my Lord,” the Captain explained, then he got interrupted by Mathias, “we understand your fury. Believe me, we don´t like this happening neither. It´s just so. If there is no sign of any danger, then we have to investigate first about their intended mission in the first place.”

“What do you mean no danger? Has there not been enough danger before?” Kristoff was all agitated.

“Of course. But then, we don´t know who is on that ship and what they want? What if it´s only some poor ambassador with a simple message?”

Kristoff's breast heaved with excitement, but then he figured the experienced officers would know what they were talking about.

At the end they decided that the Captain would emerge with the transport vessel towards the approaching ship. Mathias would not do so, as he hadn´t been in Arendelle three years ago. The Captain, therefore, would recognise the prince whos name shall not be mentioned.

So, while Kristoff, Mathias and Kai waited at the docks, the young Lord would turn to Kai, inquiring about Anna´s whereabouts.

“Her majesty was still asleep, when I got called. Gerda sees to it that the queen will not be notified about this all before we have a clou about what´s going on.”

“Good. Thank you!” Kristoff exhaled, slowly coming down. He was grateful for Kai´s wise and calm reaction. He admired the loyal servant with his peaceful manner. He was of such great help in many occations when things got troubled.

******************************

The transport vessel was sturdy enough to go out on the ocean, but small and swift to turn and change directions in short cut. The big ship from the south had come quiet far, but had not reached the harbour yet. Captain Knutsen asked the steering boatsman to set their vessel directly confronting the approaching ship.

The big vessel had slowed by tugging in sails and getting the anker ready. The Captain´s little vessel would steer right beside the big one.

The Captain stood on top of the middle platform, when at the side reiling of the big ship a man appeared. He was tall, brown hair with grey sideburns. Sharp nose and chin. Green eyes. The Captain guessed the figur to be in his mid fourties.

_Goodness! The man looked like an elder version of prince Hans himself…_

The Captain would not fuss around. After all, there had been no correspondence nor any other contact with that kingdom, since back then… “Good day, who are you and what do want?”

The man on the ship bowed, slightly nervous and not looking very happy. Anyone could have told. Then a woman appeared at his side. Kind features, about same age maybe. Brown hair, too. Brown eyes, not very tall. She stood close to the man, who was about to reply, “Yes, if I may introduce myself. Prince Martin, from the Southern Islands, as you´ve noticed well enough. This is my wife, Lady Barbara. We have come on behalf of my father, King Martin I. He pleaded that I would overbring an invitation to her majesties, the queen and the princess of Arendelle.” He gestured to someone behind him and then held a seeled letter in his hand.

The Captain noticed the uneasy features on the prince´s face. Appearently he didn´t enjoy his mission and seemed rather worn out. Troubled to say the least. That was good. Unless the man played his role well, like his youngest brother had once done. They would find out.

“Thank you. May I inquiere what sort of invitation that´s meant to be?”

The prince struggled and looked at his wife, who would step in, “his majesty the king, is about to celebrate his 70. Birthday. It is a great wish of his to invite the queen and princess. He´s determined to see them face to face.”

So, what now. The Captain beheld his composure and then nodded.

“Very well. May I please ask you to hand me your letter? I will see to it that the queen will be informed. I can´t tell you about any decision yet. But for once I would like you to set anchor outside our harbour. As soon as I have notice from the queen, we will let you about the further procedure.”

The prince stared at the Captain, shaking his head. “But I have to talk to the queen, please! It is urgent. I´m here with the utmost declaration by his majesty himself.”

“Yes, I understand. As I said, we will let you know. Please, you must understand that I can´t let you in like this. Is there anything you need on supplies for the time being? Like water, any food maybe?”

No. There wasn´t. The prince thanked the Captain. What could he do? He handed the letter down and prayed they would be granted entry.

*******************************

When the Captain returned, he reported to the men waiting what he had found out so far and then, what he had witnessed, with the prince being utterly nervous.

So then, the group of men made their way to the castle, discussion the matter and how to proceed from here. Kristoff knew only one thing. They had to make sure not to set Anna into panic. He cursed inside, that especially now this must happen… Kai felt the same and noticed the worry of the young man.

They would come to a halt in the courtyard, on a spot that could not easily be seen from the office or then from the hallway that Anna would walk down at this time of the day.

At the end they decided as follows, the Captain took guard with his men that the ship would not move from its spot. Mathias and Kai would acompany Kristoff, who then would tell Anna about the arrival and the letter. Kai held the letter in his hand. They would read it together with Anna, if she was willing to go with their suggestion.

Before they would go on, Kristoff hurried up to his room, going through a quick morning toilet and then changed into something more representable. He tossed his mountain garments into the corner and then pulled out some trousers, his blue shirt and vest. His red sash. Ready. Within fifteen minutes he had returned into the foyer.

He would find Anna in the dining room. She had just finished breakfest with Olaf, who was telling her some jokes he had heard from the kitchen servants. Anna appreciated those moments with her little friend. He would adress her in no formality, not wanting some decision or advice frome her. She could lean back in her chair and suck in Olaf´s exurbant joy. It was a refreshing and welldoing to her.

The door opened and Kristoff entered, trying to look as cheerful as he could, stepping up to them.

“Kristoff!” Anna cried out and got up, “you´re back allready? I haven´t expected you here so soon. Anything wrong?” She put a hand to her chest, “anything with Sven?” She looked behind her man as if she could define there the reason for his appearing so early.

“Oh no! Sven!” Olaf shrieked and hopped from his chair, running towards the door.

“No! No! Sven is fine. Don´t worry!” Kristoff calmed him down.

„Oh good!“ Olaf sighed out, then hopped on, “nevermind, I´m going to see him anyway. Bye bye!” Off he was.

Anna laughed, and then turned to Kristoff. Now, she noticed the fine lines on his forehead she had come to detect, any time when something was worrying him.

“What is it then? Something wrong, isn´t it?”

“Well, first, hi there.” Kristoff bent and kissed her softely. She smiled at his kiss and traced her hand along his cheek. “Oh. I´m sorry,” she mumbled, “welcome home!”

Then, she looked at him and asked again, “now, what is it?”

******************************

Kai and the General had waited in the royal office, hoping and praying Anna would have the nerves for this. When the door opened and she entered, the two men were not sure what to await from her.

Anna was white and breathing shallowly. She nooded to the two men standing in the middle of the room and then sat down on the chair beside the fireplace. She gestured for her company to sit. Kristoff took the chair next to her, worried for her wellbeing. Kai and Mathias sat opposite of them.

Anna took a deep breath and asked Kai to read out the letter.

When Kristoff had told her about the ship´s arrival and the eldest prince Martin functioning als messanger, Anna had first laughed. She had scolded him for making jokes of this sort. Kristoff had shook his head, whispering it was true. He had tried to reassure her, that there must be a solution to this and only by knowing the letter´s content would clarify the detailed meaning of the prince´s mission.

Now, she sat quietly, trying to keep her guts together. She had to control the panic rising within her. After all, the ship anchored outside. It was the eldest brother. There was no reason to fear any confronation. Not yet.

Kai had opened the seal and cleared his throat, then he would read out loud and slowly.

_To her royal majesty, queen Elsa of Arendelle,  
_ _and her sister, the princess Anna of Arendelle_

 _We are well aware, that you would not expect receiving a letter from our behalf.  
_ _But if I may please send a few words to you, it would mean a great deal to me._

_If I could turn back the clock, please believe me, I would._

_Back then, her majesty, queen Elsa, had been so kind as having corresponded the benevolent words of mercy after the dreadful deed, which we won´t name at this point. It was a sign of great consideration and grace, and I can´t express enough my gratitude towards the house of Arendelle for this._

_Why should I write to you by now, and why should I send my son, overbringing this letter personally? If her majesty let me explain._

_I´m old, and tired. Tired of things that I can´t change myself anymore. Tired of having failed on my behalf and now to look back to the ruins I will leave in this world, once when leaving it._

_You may ask why I write this to you?_

_My eldest son, Martin, he insists of granting me a festivity to my 70. Birthday coming up, the following March. He says I deserve a good feast. I doubt it._

_But then, the thought kept spinning in my head, when I sat brooding over what could have been if my youngest hadn´t ruined it all._

_What, if her majesty would grant me the pleasure, as to accept the invitation of an old, grieving man. An invitation of apology. Though I can´t undo what had happened, I would want to know that we are good. If we were, I can leave in peace._

_You will not meet anyone you would not wish to. You shall be paid the greatest respect and treated as the queen of our own land, as my personal guest of honour._

_Until the day of festivity, noone, except Martin, would know about your being invited. I guarantee you the greatest treatment._

_If her majesty, and therefore the princess, too, would consider the appreciation of excepting my pleade, you would make an old man happy, resolving a part of his bitterness._

_In awaiting of your reply with deep respect,_

_Sincerely yours, forever_

_King Martin I. Westergaard  
_ _Of the Southern Islands_

Kai laid down the letter on the table for everyone to see.

Noone said a word.

At some point, Anna had slid her hand over her chair, reaching out for the hand next to her, all the whiile facing her lap. She had concentrated on the respectful placed words.  
A journey to _there_? Never!

Mathias had listened carefully. He had learned about the incident back then. What had happened at Elsa´s coronation banquet, the great betrayal and the accident of Anna´s frozen heart.

What would it mean for her, hearing those sad words from that old king? She had a good heart, Mathias knew it. But how much could such a good heart bear?

Kristoff didn´t know what to think. All he could hear was the invitation to go _there_ … But who at the end? He looked over to Kai, who sat staring at the letter, slowly shaking his head. What to make out of this?

Then, Anna spoke it out for them all.

“Of course, they don´t know yet about the change of crown. And I don´t want them to know, not yet. Especially before we have figured out what this means all about. Do you think, this is a trap or real concern about making up for the what had happened? Not that he could, he said so himself. But what if it is an old man´s aching heart, all exposed in this piece of paper?”

Kai would speak up first, “your majesty. This is exactly the question, that´s troubling me. If this is all sincere and an honest plead, then we have to consider a wise reply. But this is not easy and I would like to reassure you that we do all we can to support you in this matter.” Kai looked straight at his queen, with great care and concern.

“Indeed, we are,” Mathias nodded his consent, “there are ways of finding out.” Then, he would exchange looks with Kai.

Kai took up from there, “yes. There are ways of investigation. My suggestion would be, that we have Prince Martin coming in as a formal guest first. Then, we will question him about the letter. Every single details on every phrase. If it is fake, he will get troubled and stumbling over his own words, after a while. If it is all true, he will stick to it. Unless he has rehearsed well. But according to the Captains observation, the Prince seems, well, let´s say, very nervous and uneasy. That speaks for the unpleasent role he had to take up in the game.” Kai paused and waited for a reaction on behalf of their souvereign. Anna looked up at him, then at the others.

“I see. Thank you, I understand. And who would take up with the questioning? Would you do that, Kai, please?”

Kai nodded, deep in thoughts, “I´ve done that before. Maybe the General would take a turn, too?” Mathias nodded his consent.

And then, so they would do it. It was tricky and careful to be performed. But then, they needed to find out about the sincereness of that very letter.

*******************************

Martin paced the upper deck.

He hated his mission. He hated to be here, left outside the harbour like some intruding pirat, caught before his invasion. He wasn´t a pirat, he wasn´t an intruder. He was a simple prince, a son, humbling obeying his father almost last wish. How desperate the old man had demanded on him to deliver that dreadful letter to Elsa of Arendelle. As if the young queen would accept this. Martin snearled and shook his head, turning for the hundredst time to face the harbour, hoping to sight the vessel coming for them.

It was so embarassing. So useless. He thought about leaving immediately. But returning without a reply from the house of Arendelle? He could also jump into the water and drown. It would mean the same to him. His father would not have it.

The prince took a deep breath and continued his pacing. At some point his wife approached him, laying a hand on his arm, smiling, “Martin, don´t brood. There´s nothing you can do right now. See, they must figur out our appearing without any prenotice. They haven´t shot at us with canon balls, so how bad could it be?”

Barbara was a kind woman, sometimes a bit to cheering to Martin´s taste. But then, she had often been a good companion, cheering him up or calming him down. It had been her idea of traveling with him. He was aware that she loved getting away from the castle-life, they had spent at his fathers request. So this journey had been a good change for her. And then, she had argued, if she appeared as his companion, his mission might appear more on a sort of personal level, then one of an ambassador´s.

Martin patted his wife´s hand. Yes, my dear, I guess you´re right.

At that very moment, they noticed the transport vessel setting out from the docks in their direction.


	18. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are several questions, that Prince Martin has to answer. But then, he hadn´t expected to be interviewed by this strange young man, he wouldn´t know who he was in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3839

The place of inquiry would be the conference room.

Anna and Kristoff had taken their places in the secret adjoint room, that was attached in a hidden way. From the hallway there was a camouflaged door, that would lead into the secret room, that was small, but spacy enough to host up to four people. From there one could see a part of the conference room, the great meeting table. A great wall carpet served as connecting wall, that was thinned out at certain spots, as to see into the room behind. The sight was blurred of course, but the reason to this all was to witness the conversation in the first place by listening. 

Of course, whoever would stand or sit in this secret room had to bee quiet. No speaking, or noises whatsovever.

Meanwhile the ship had reached the harbour and Prince Martin and his wife, Lady Barbara, were lead to the castle. Once inside, Lady Barbara was asked to follow Gerda and a guard to the guestroom that had been prepared hastily for them. Prince Martin was lead directly to the conference room. Tea was served by a servant and Kai would tend to the Prince´s service for the beginning.

Then, General Mathias would start with the first investigational part. He went through the letter and asked Prince Martin several questions about his father doing. Why they would correspond right now and not before. Why should the queen arrive in person. Would a letter not do to reassure his majesty, the king, that the queen of Arendelle had nothing to hold against him in person?

Prince Martin ansered, every single question with his greatest conern, on behalf of his father. The birthday celebration had been his idea, though King Martin would not like such an occasion. Then the thought of having Elsa and Anna there made the old man lighten up. To see them before him, safe and sound, to speak to them directly, not by paper. He answered it all, his uneasyness appearant. He would not lie, not acting like a deceiver. He was too devoted to his father. It was within the rooms atmosphere.

At some point Mathias exchanged a look with Kai and they would swop places. Kai had waited in the corner next to the door, functioning as an official witness. Now it would be his turn to repeat the questions. He felt uneasy himself, but then, for Anna he would do this.

Kristoff mused over the whole questioning conversation they had witnessed so far.It was clear to him, that the Prince couldn´t say anymore than he had now for the last half an hour. He had listened to the questions, to the answers. There was nothing new and by now everybody had understood that the letter was a sincere matter.

Anna sat quietly on her chair, listening, not moving. She seemed controlled, yet Kristoff knew she was of course troubled. He felt sorry for her. But then, what could they do? How were they to decide how to proceed with this dreadful invitation. Of course, Anna could answer by a letter in return. But then, the old man was apparently desperate to meet up with the queen and princess in person.

Kristoff felt an uneasyness within him, he could not define. The string within him had started to pluck unpleasantly in his abdomen. The sound was agonisiging and enerving. Along with the noiseful plucking a question nagged at the young man. Then, it dawned on him. They would never know how to decide on this invitation, unless _the one question_ was not solved. Once he realised, the string changed its plucking into a softer vibration. He could not deny it and once Kristoff had decided to go for it, for Anna´s and his own sake, the tune steadied and made him move.

He bent quietly down to Anna, kissed her softly on her temple, gesturing that he would leave for a moment, but be back soon. She had looked at him with widened eyes, but trusting him, she had squeezed his hand, forcing a weary smile unto her lips.

Once he stepped outside into the hallway he took some deep breaths, bracing himself for his mission to complete. For Anna. For them.

He opened quietly the door to the conference room and when Mathias looked over to him, Kristoff gestured to please come out. Mathias frowned, but then trusting the young Lord, he exited the room quietly. Kai had noticed the leaving, not giving a sign of concern on his face.

When Mathias was outside, Kristoff quietly asked him to please go and stay with Anna. She shouldn´t hear the next part left all by herself. Kristoff would not wait for Mathias to reply of ask any questions, and turned ot face the door, ready to enter. The General nodded, confirmed the request and turned to enter the secret chamber.

*********************************

When Kristoff opened the door and stepped into the room quietly, he locked eyes with Kai, the moment the man would turn to meet his gaze.

Kai gestured the Prince to apologize, he´d be right back and then the old housemaster stepped up to Kristoff. The young Lord gestured to Kai, that he would please take a stand as witness, Kristoff would like to take over the questioning. There was no time and place to discuss and for some reason, Kai knew it was all right, though for the instant, he was truly astonnished and confused. He nodded and took up the place next to the door, as he had done before.

While Kristoff had quietly exchanged some words with Kai, Prince Martin had started moving on his seat, and then reaching for his cup of tea. He didn´t mind the short break of things, he was about to get tired and annoyed. Why on earth were they going at him that way? Was the letter not clear enough? But he had no choice. He understood he was an unwelcome guest, so he had to play the game their way. He waited for what was to come. Certainly he hadn´t expected the next move. He sighed, another person stepping up. Who was that now?

Kristoff had approached the guest and would take a seat just opposite the man. He hadn´t said anything yet, just briefly looked at the Prince and for a second he held his breath. _Goodness, the Captain was right, the older brother looking like an elder example of… Hans..._ Kristoff hadn´t seen the Prince´s face before. While listening in the adjoint room, he had seen him only from behind.

“I appologize for the interruption. You might understand, that we have good intentions of finding out… the truth.”

The Prince looked at his new conversation partner and wondered who on earth had just sit down, and then, not even adressing him with title. At least the other two had called him _majesty_. Who was that now? He would try to find out.

“Of course. I do. And, if I may ask, your are….?”

Oh, he had forgotten to introduce himself. Unlucky start, but then it was not important to him, “let´s say I´m a good friend of the family.” The Prince didn´t look satisfied, nevermind. Kristoff continued his trial, hoping he would find the right thread as he had intended. The string within him hummed tunes like words, that made their ways into his mind.

“You see, I wonder and would like to ask you some other question.” He waited for a moment, gathering his last bit of courage to launch into his mission, “please tell me, how ist your brother doing?”

If Prince Martin had been annoyed before, now he was just taken aback.

“I´m sorry I don´t understand the question.”

What was there not to understand. Kristoff would not show his annoyance, just repeated his question, this time somewhat slower, “how is your brother doing, nowadays?”

The Prince stared, apparently completely unprepared. He had delivered his father´s message, not expecting being asked about his brother´s wellbeing. Kristoff got the notion that the man was completely overwhelmed so he would try another way, leaning foreward over the table, “please man, relax. I´m not after you or anything. I just want to know how your brother´s doing. What´s he up to nowadays. Has he moved away or has he family? Please, just tell me some things about him, that´s all.” He would lean back in his chair to signal his easiness for the other.

The language of the blond tall man was not very aristocratic, but then his features seemed genuinly interested and not offending, though his words lacked some educated noblesse. Nevermind, he had to answer and so he would, shifting on his chair to get himself into a more ready position.

“Hans is fine.”

Kristoff nodded slightly, waiting.

“You see, he is… he had… back then… today…” Prince Martin struggled, then sighed and continued, “he´s not married, that is. He is skilled with horses and we have our own breed. The _Westergaard_ horse, in case you have heard of them?”

Kristoff would not care about those animals, but at least he got somewhat closer to his intended point.

The Prince continued, when he didn´t get an answer, “Hans likes to work with the horses and he has this idea of forming a new breed.”

“That sounds good to me.” Kristoff kept his features and then continued, “anything else to tell?”

“I couldn´t think of anything particular right now… my Lord?”

“Yes, you can call me that. That´s fine. Tell me please, has your brother mentioned _Arendelle_ in the last three years?”

“How would you mean that?” The Prince started shifting again, apparently nervous. So he had hit a nerve.

“Has he ever mentioned some names?”

“What names?” Shifting.

Now, Kristoff would lean foreward again, looking at the man, “for example… Anna?”

The Prince started to breath heavy. “No. Why should he?”

“You tell me. Has he maybe mentioned his regrets?”

The Prince stared at his hands on the table, bit his lips, just to shake his head. “I don´t know, I´m sorry. You see, this was all terrible for us. To my father. There had been not much talk over it. Only that…”

“That?” Goodness, the man sweatted like a waterfall, there was something wrong, Kristoff knew it and he had to get it out of the poor fellow.

“If, I mean, if, Hans would regret… Then it was his failing.” The Prince still stared at his hands, then he looked up.

“Aha. Failing on what?”, there was a pause, “failing on his plan to get access to Arendelle´s throne, or failing on the princess?”

Now there was an interesting move in the Prince´s features. He ran a hand through his hair and then blurting it out like a well kept secret escaping its captive, “goodness the princess! She had been of no interest to him at no time.” The Prince breathed heavy to control his nervous shifting, “Hans said that she had been some sort of annoyance, practically throwing herself at his neck. But at least he could have coped with her being not to ugly.” The moment he had said it, his eyes widened and he continued hastily, “not that I would say that myself. His acting had been a shame to our house. We were all appalled, believe me, please.”

Kristoff would get up slowly, turning to face Kai and then made his way to the wall behind the Prince. He moved slowly, trying to control the furious anger welling up in him. _At least her not being to ugly…_ He would take his time to think about his next move.

Unfortunately this wasn´t over and Kristoff wished Anna wouldn´t need to hear it. But then he was convinced the poor soul had to do just that. To close this chapter once and for all. It was the bitter part he had to play. He prayed it would help and he wouldn´t be mistaken.

He had come to stand before the wall-carpet, smiling at the picture. Could she see his intention? He laid a hand to the pattern in front of him, softly, not pushing. He couldn´t really tell, but it felt warm from the other side, with a slight pressure to his palm. He shook his head slowly, barely noteable. The string inside hummed the tune for him to continue, not to doubt his heart´s telling.

He sighed, then continued his inquiry, remaining where he stood, feeling connected to the one and only heart that made him go on like he did just now.

“Please tell me. Had your kingdom been of knowledge about the gates of Arendelle being closed all those years of past?”

“We have heard of it, yes. And indeed, it had been an occasional topic in conversation about neighbour kingdoms.” Prince Martin would remain seated, just turning his head sideways as to get a better connection to converse.

“And your brother knew about that fact, too?”

“Yes, we all did.”

“Do you think, it must have occurred to him, that a young princess, who had been kind of locked away all her life, wouldn´t have that much routine in meeting strangers? Especially, when a charming young man appears, making nice eyes, talking smoothly and flirting with her upmostly? Which young lady would not fall for such a deceiver?”

“I know.” Prince Martin shrugged somewhat helplessly and then continued quietly, “apparently the pincess´ light hearted appearing had been too inviting. To him, she had been… easy game.”

Kristoffs chest heaved with a by now heavy controlled breathing. Who the hack would they think they were? He fixed his gaze to the carpet, trying to throw his love through the material at his sweet ginger love. No, she hadn´t deserved such a detesteful treatment. He smiled to her, knowing she would see him.

He continued quietly and fully controlled, not taking his eyes from the wall, “yes, maybe that was so. Maybe the princess had appeared childlike in behaviour.” Then he turned and stepped up at the Prince´s side, eyes wild, and leaning down to the man´s ear ,”but then, this gives no man the right, to display such a disgusting abuse of mind and soul. No man! Neither peasant nor prince!” He straightened and went around to sit down again on his chair, opposite of Martin. He cleared his throat and then launched to his final blow.

*******************************

Kai had seen much in his life. He had witnessed a lot of conferences, discussions and arguments and fights in this very room. Should he be puzzled at the scene before him, he would not show it. He had routine in controlling his features. But, gathering all the words, feelings and atmosphere around him, he would for sure.

The moment Kristoff had taken over the inquiry, Kai had wondered, what the young man was about. He had trusted it would be all right. He couldn´t even tell why. It was just an inner awareness.

Now, he observed the spectacle and noticed, Kristoff would control himself, but Kai could tell, that inside, the young man must be furious. He had a good heart and could distinguish right from wrong. Kai couldn´t help but musing over the fact, that the young man had something impressing about him. His speech might not be all correct, concerning the occasion, but it didn´t matter.

Then, a thought came to Kai´s mind. He had once read the book of kings in the Bible´s old testament. There all kings were listed of old times. Some of them had been corrupt, selfish and power driven. Others had feared the Lord and tried to act the way God had showed it to men in early days. Those had been called _´blessed´._

Kai assumed, Kristoff did not believe in God himself as such, but his acting and speech was sincere and in his own way of no faulse. Kai watched the future prince consort handling this situation with his kind of calmness, that he had for sure gained up, by working a most dangerous job all his life.

A thought stroke his mind ´ _he is a blessed man´_.

Then, Kai wandered back in time, his first meeting Kristoff. The moment the guards had shouted the princess´ return, he had run with Gerda and Bertha to open the gates to meet Anna. Kai would never forget the sight he had got when glancing first through the opening doors. There he stood, fair and tall, with a sincere and concerned look. Carrying Anna in his arms like a weightless doll, then lowering her gentle and careful to leave her to Gerda´s care. Kristoff´s voice still echoed in Kai´s ear, _“Get her warm. And find prince Hans immediatly_!” Kai remembered thanking the young man, and as the gates started to close behind him, he could still hear Kristoff calling “ _make sure she is safe_!”

But then, had it not been a command? Yes, he had made it a clear command. Nobody had minded, not even noticed. At this very moment, it had been his right to do so. Kai smiled inwardly. As a matter of fact, Kristoff as a commoner and with lowest of stands had no rights whatsoever to make any demands on a servant of royal household. Still he had done so. And it had been right!

Just as right, what the young Lord was about to perform right now in this very room. To find out the truth behind the villain who had nearly distroyed Anna´s and Elsa´s lifes.

_Like a king!_

*****************************

Kristoff had let the Prince have some sips of tea, then he would continue.

“Again. You don´t need to worry. It is not your fault and I wouldn´t blame you on it. I just try to find out and so I come to my last question.” A brief light of relief brushed over the Prince´s face. Finally.

“So you think your brother wouldn´t regret his deed against the princess, having deceived her and having left her lying half dead on the cold floor. And to top it all, after that his having tried to kill her sister with his sword.”

“Maybe. I don´t know. I´m sorry.” Where was the last question. The Prince pleaded inwardly that this inquisition would be over soon.

“Let´s leave it this way for nonw. So then, my last question.” Kristoff leaned forward again, locking his eyes at the older man, “so, in case the queen would accept your father´s invitation and both women would show up in your house. What do think would your brother do, the moment he faces them?”

“Unfortunately, I can´t tell that. But believe me, we will do what we can that he won´t even get close to them.”

Kristoff raised an eyebrow and grimaced, snearling, “so you would lock him up?”

The Prince shrugged, again.

Kristoff felt worn out, but he wouldn´t show it. There was nothing more he could squeeze out of the even more worn out man, sitting there like a heap of misery.

“I thank you for your honest replies and don´t have any more questions. You may very well retreat to your room. A luncheon will surely be served in time. If you have any needs, don´t hesitate to tell the servant, assigned to your service.” Kristoff looked over to Kai and nodded friendly. The old servant had understood allready and had opened the door to call for the guard who would lead the Prince to his room, where his wife was waiting for him.

Prince Martin rose quietly and moved towards the door, when he would stop and turn around and said quietly, “may I ask you something?” Kristoff nodded, wondering what the man would want, when the older narrowed his eyes, “please tell me, are you the young man who had brought back the princess down from the mountains that very day?”

“That´s of no relevance.”

The Prince understood, nodded respectfully and then left the room with the guard.

***************************

Anna had shivered in the dark room. The moment, Kristoff had left she had felt alone and her mind went blank. Then, after a moment, the General had entered and stood next to her.

It had been a nightmare. Would her fault of old times haunt her down all her life? She felt so ashamed. All of Prince Martin´s words pounded and echoed in her ears. She felt a nausea rising within her. He was right, oh he was so dam right. _´She had thrown herself at Hans´s neck. She had fallen for his smiles and compliments. She had intrusted him with the care for her people. Worst of all, she had intrusted herself to him like a mistress, like there was no other way to go.´_

The thoughts seemed drown her mind, not being able to listen and think straight. She knew, she had to get out of that evil spin. She tried to focus and concentrate of what was happening around her. To listen _… Listen to Kristoff. Listen to your best friend and husband to be. He is defending you in the noblest way. He is appointing your dignity above all!_ _Listen to him and believe it once and for all time… You are no longer to be blamed. You have learned a hard lesson. It´s over and you have turned unto a new path long before!_

_Love is stronger than fear and hate!_

By then, Anna had stood, had put one hand to the frame of the portrait, as to be connected personally to the scene that was taking place just a few feet away of her. Warmth replaced the icy feeling in her body.

A flood of emotions waved through her, like washing all anxiety and self-doubt away.

Gratefulness. There he stood, a thin wall between them, stepping in for her, to make her feel safe and free of all that had gone so wrong!

Love, that she had thought for so long, she wouldn´t deserve. But then, it engolfed her with a coat of safety!

Relief and amazement. Kristoff went all the way and spoke her free of any guilt…

Then she understood.

He goaled to reveal the truth of Hans´ heart, if he would regret his deed, or not.

Anna had never doubted that Kristoff would be brave. He had managed all sort of dangerous situations in the mountains before, and while working on the unpredictable ice shores. But his act here, this was all different. It was…. Courageous!

_Like a king!_

The thought made Anna gasp and hold her breath for a short moment. What was that? But yes, of course. Why not? Why had it not occurred to her before? But then… She restrained a smile and bit her lips. Kristoff would say “this is not a thing”. He would call her crazy. All right, this must wait….

Overwhelmed of all she had witnessed, tears finally came, releasing all tenseness and brooding that had her in its forces before.

Freedom wound its way to her mind and soul.


	19. Musing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do with what they have heard? How to proceed and decide with this knowledge. A hard task for Anna to do. But she´s not alone in this, luckily... The man at her side fights for and with her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3267

The moment, the Prince and Kai had left the room, Kristoff would brace his hands on the table, head down, taking deep breaths.

What to make out of this? Had it been any use at all? Maybe it wasn´t even the fact that Hans´ heart hadn´t changed in those past three years, than the memory of Anna´s state the day he had brought her back, that made him restless. Kristoff didn´t care if the Prince had recognised his person. It was of no relevance. But the sight before his inner eye, of the girl with white hair and ice cold skin… Lying on the cold floor, left alone to her agony and shame.

How could she go there? How to face the home of that rat? How should she decide such a trial? How?

_If he were king, how would he decide?_

The thought had hushed through his mind like a hushed whisper, but then it had gone just as fast as it had showed up. Kristoff shook his head. Had he turned insane, by now? Worry rose inside him, of Anna being exposed to an unnecessary risk. So, how to decide?  
He sat down, lowering his head into his hands, elbows steadied on the table. He burried his face within his palms. His mind went blank.

He had not noticed the slender figure approaching.

Anna could not define the feeling that flooded her heart and abdomen, when she stepped closer, looking at the man before her. It had been agonising, to listen to those harsh words of the past. But then, this chapter had to be closed for good and Kristoff had made sure that she would understand, that they had long since moved on. The girl from back then would not exist anymore, the way she once had.

She stepped closer, trailing her fingers through the thick mingling of golden hair. No words.

The touch made Kristoff look up, just to spot the treasured pearl next to him. He turned on his chair, facing Anna and locking eyes with hers, that beamed smilingly at him. Her chest heaved with emotion and her shining eyes sparkled with love.

He could not help it, but to wrap his arms around her waist and pulling her closer and burry his face into her middle. She answered his embrace by running a hand along the back of his head and with the other caressing his upper back.

Then, she would sink down on her knees, cupping his face with her hands, to gaze all close, whispering, "thank you!"

“That´s not a thing,” Kristoff mumbled. “Liar,” Anna pinched his cheek, adding softly, “I love you so much.”

Kristoff traced his finger along her cheek, smiling at her, “Anna.”

A soft but intense kiss would seal the fact, for which he had faught this morning.

******************************

In the hallway Kai and Mathias stood, exchanging wondersome looks and waiting for the queen and young Lord to return.

Mathias had been speechless. He had not expected to have the privilegde of what he had just witnessed. He could not wait to tell his wife, though he was actually not allowed speaking of internal affairs like this. But Halima was a trustufl and loyal listener and would understand the ernesty of the matter.

Kai smiled. He was content with what he had seen.

After a while, the door opened and the young couple would appear.  
As it was time for a break for all and lunch would be served shortly, a further meeting of them all was postponed for the early afternoon.

************************************

Prince Martin entered the room.

He made his way to the great armchair beside the fireplace directly, without even looking around the chamber. His wife gestured the servant, that they wouldn´t need anything, and then turned to her husband.

Martin sat all quiet, his head resting in his hand, elbow on the armrest, all the while staring into the fire, like in trance. He would not move. He was exhausted.

Barbara was a good cheerful person, with an optimistic character, not easily to be pulled down. And with that, she was kind of the opposite of Martin´s musing and brooding character.

But right now, she worried, while watching her husband. She knew him well, and most often she could cheer him up with some joviality. She felt there had been something going on, that had an impact on him, like seldom before.

“My goodness, what is it? Are you all right?” She sat down on the other armchair next to him.

It took a while until the Prince would rise his head, glancing at his wife. She waited, not rushing him.

“Barbara,” he started quietly, “you would not believe, what just had happened”.

“No. But you´ll tell me?” She said quietly, gently laying a hand to his arm.

Then, Martin would tell her about the first questions about the letter, that had been understandibly necessary. But then, he shook his head, he would tell her about the irritating inquiry by this young man. He told her all of it. The shame he had felt when he got asked about Hans´ regretting his deeds. The calmn firmness the young man had performed. So focused, but then friendly, though his speech had been less noble than Martin had expected of a member of any royal household. Then he remembered the man saying, him being merely a friend to the family. But then, there was something wrong. If he was only friend, why would he invest so much effort in this questioning, especially concerning princess Anna? And when Martin had asked if he was the young man from the mountains, he had not answered accurately. Why?

Barbara would hear it all, all the while her senses activated. At the end she smiled, and it broadened with Martin´s question about this strange young man with common appearance.

“Martin,” she said quietly and withholding an amused chuckle, “isn´t that obvious? He must love her!”

******************************

“Elsa needs to know.” Anna paced the office and wringed her hands before her.

“Yes, but not today,” Kristoff intervened, “we have time to think this through. Then you can tell her.”

Kai nodded and remarked that he agreed with his lordship.

Anna sighed and then nodded, “yes, maybe that´s better. I can´t imagine she´s eager to go unto such a journey.” Anna stepped to the window, looking down to the gates and beyond. The ship was there in the docks. If only it had left allready again. But Prince Martin was desperate to get an answer. She turned to face her little company.

“Any suggestions?”

Silence.

General Mathias spoke first, “First of all. In case you decide to aceept the invitation, you´ll not going alone wihout guards.”

“And if we won´t go, there will be this lack of reconsiliation for once and for all.” Anna sighed.

Kristoff hated this tension and rush of things. They needed time to think it through. If it was to him, he would let the Prince wait a few days. After all, they were well treated and got best cared for in a comfortable guest room. No reason to complain, wasn´t it? So, he took his chance and suggested, they would get at least two days to let this whole incident sink in. And then, the Prince and his wife could leave just in time before the festivities.

Anna smiled inwardly and gnawed on her lips. He had done it again. He had stood for her, without telling her what to do. It was a wish, a plead. But she could tell, him being convinced this to be the right next thing to do. So, she would agree with this, thankful to get some time. Not to have to hurry and plunge in some decision she might regret later. The others were fine with that, too.

Mathias wasn´t necessarely surprised about Kristoffs intervening, but then he wondered if the young man hadn´t more skills of leadership within him, than they might all have ever thought of.

******************************

While Anna had to go through some documents with Kai, Kristoff had gone to look after Sven.

The reindeer had been brought to the pasture in the morning by one of the stableboys and now it was time for him to get back into the stables. When Kristoff had tended to him and made sure his buddy was all right, he made his way back into the courtyard.

He was almost at the entrance, when he heard a singing sound. Kristoff turned and noticed the tune coming from the royal chapel. It was a warm and sunny afternonn, unusually nice for this time of the year and the door had been left open. For some reason, the sound woke the young man´s interest and he would make his way over to the little church.

Kristoff was not very acquainted with church services, but he had heard the choir sing before and he found this kind of music fascinating and inspiring. Nobody took notice of his silent entering and sitting down at the bench in the rear.

The sun sent its rays through the coloured windows, lightning the interior with a golden flow, coming from above. This warm sight and the soft sound of the choirs voices, had a calming effect. Kristoff leaned back and closed his eyes, listening to the music without instruments. The voices in different tones and levels, formed a sound that witnessed of a well defined tuning of different people, but working all together. Fascinating.

_The Lord’s my shepherd, I will not want._

_He makes me lie in pastures green._

_He leads me by the still, still waters,_

_his goodness restores my soul._

_And I will trust in You alone,_

_and I will trust in You alone,_

_for Your endless mercy follows me,_

_your goodness will lead me home._

_He guides my ways in righteousness,_

_and He anoints my head with oil,_

_and my cup, it overflows with joy,_

_I feast on His pure delights._

_And though I walk the darkest path,_

_I will not fear the evil one,_

_for You are with me, and Your rod and staff_

_are the comfort I need to know._

The choir repeated this very song several times to get the routine firm. So, anyone listening would get the time to hear the words over and over again.

First, Kristoff had smiled. The first verse reminded him of his buddy who loved to gallop over the pastures and especially grazing it off. The rest he would not really understand. Why should someone ask to get oil on his head? And how would you feast with someone you could not see? Surely, there must be some deeper understanding in this, that he had never been told before.

But then, the last verse made him stirr, open his eyes and sit up straight. How would someone fear no evil? And who was there with this person who had written this song? What comfort was meant, whoever that was, that needed to know this?

Why would this song stirr him up like this? Kristoff was confused. It was a nice piece, soft and the melody was soothing to listen to. But this text, it didn´t make any sense to him, but then still there was something vibrating within him.

Little did he know, that his own string within was about to respond to what he was listening to. Though, he didn´t realise what it was.

“This is a wonderful song isn´t it?”

The whispering voice next to him, made Kristoff startle and he nearly jumped from his seat, then turned. A friendly face, smiling. The bishop had just lowered himself carefully. “Do you mind, if I sit a bit with you?” The old man asked very quietly.

“No. Of course not.” Kristoff leaned back again. He felt somewhat silly, like a boy being caught by stealing or doing something ilegal. But the bishop didn´t seem to think so. He had leaned back himself, very quietly humming the tune along. Kristoff chuckled inwardly. The man was an odd to hím, but he liked him. The bishop didn´t seem to be so restrictive like clerics sometimes acted, as far as he could tell so.

“Have you heard that song before?” Fredrik Amundsen asked, without taking his eyes from the choir.

“No. As a matter of fact, I was curious what they were rehearsing.”

“I think it´s meant to be a surprise for you and her majesty. Well, spoiled now.” The bishop shrugged and chuckled.

“Oh. I´m sorry.”

“Not at all. It´s always worth listening to the gospel of Christ.”

Kristoff frowned. Christ? But the song was about a guy talking about a sheppard and washing his hair with oil. “I don´t get it.”

“You see, the Lord can be called a lot of things. This song was written by a famous king ages ago. King David had been a sheep sheppard before he got annointed king. Fascinating isn´t it. But he had many enemies and once, he had to flee into the desert, left by friends and family. He was alone and desperate. But! He knew that God wouldn´t leave him alone. So, while waiting in the dark cave, he wrote this song. Because he knew what it meant to guard a herd of sheeps, he looked at his Lord as a sheppard, who would look out for him. And then, David knew how lavishly God could be in his generous ways. And back then in Israel, a king got annointed by oil being pured over his head. And, the last verse ist about the feasting, at the heavenly tables. You can find the whole text int the book of songs, no 23, in the bible, if you whish.” The old man had talked all quietly, his eyes shining with delightApparently this story must be really exciting to the elder.

Kristoff was captured by the warmth, that came from those words, and they echoed in the young man´s ears.

Subconsciously Kristoff had to think about Ryder and his reindeer herd. Though they were not sheeps, Ryder would take such great care of them. He knew them all by name, knew their flaws and delights. Not one of them was less important than another. If there were a God, like the man in the song spoke about, would he be looking at all humans the same way?

The bishop noticed the musing beside him. He had seen a lot in his life and he assumed of being a people person, sensing what was going on in this young chest and mind. He smiled to himself, then he would turn slightly to face the young Lord, he admired for his honesty.

“Are you nervous?”

“About what?”

“The wedding.”

Kristoff stared at the man. Was he? Right now, he was just confused and all of a sudden he thought of the morning´s incident. Prince Martin and the ugly words he had said concerning his brother and Anna. Was he nervous? He had no time of being nervous. All he wanted, was, that they would find a suitable solution. Then, he would turn to face the event he wanted to be over as well. Not that he would mind the ceremony that bad. But them finally getting married. Officially. Rightful. Then, he would do what he could to make her happy. In all the ways a man could do.

Yes, he was nervous.

He looked at the bishop and shrugged.

Then, Kristoff would tell the man what had happened. Briefly, not to detailed. He would hear it anyway, he was sure. Then, he said practically the same as when the bishop had been there a few weeks ago. Kristoff had seldom confided that much to someone else, except to his adoptive parents, or Anna.

Fredrik Amundsen had listened, and he had heard more than the words that came to his ears. There was so much more. He understood the pressure, that lay on the young man, who had lived in the mountains, then had aclimated to the castle´s surroundings, for the sake of his princess. Now, she was the queen, but nevertheless she was _“Anna”_ , and she as well as Kristoff would hopefully always stay the way they were.

The old man laid a hand on the younger´s arm, leaning a bit closer and then whispered loud enough for Kristoff to understand, “Love can see the good. God is love and he sees the good in you. A young sheppard was crowned king and had strived to follow that God. He had failed several times, believe me. His story is enchanting and most adventurous. So, Kristoff, don´t fear the failing. You will. And so will Anna. You are a normal human being. God knows that. You can learn by failing. Then, you go on and face the next right thing to do. Have faith in yourself, and the one who wants to be your sheppard. Find out! It´s the greatest adventure in life! Believe me, I had my share! I for myself, I´m looking foreward to getting you both married. I´m excited like a child before christmas.”

The bishop laughed out of pure delight, as silent as he managed, yet causing the choir leader turn and frown in their direction. The old man chuckled, squeezed Kristoff´s arm and got up. “Don´t worry, son. You´ll decide on that letter wisely, I know it. Good bye my boy.” Then he got himself out of the bench.

Kristoff sat in a stare.

That had been an aweful lot of message. He wasn´t even sure he had got it all together. He would lean back again and went back listening to the song. The choir surely had endurance, still practicing the piece. It would sound absolutely great next week.

Then, Kristoff closed his eyes again, trying now to comprehend the meaning. He would not remember all the words, surely not, but the bishop´s kind gesture echoed in his mind. Even if he would not understand all of it, the string within him did. It hummed along with the choir´s tune, and together the orchestral piece was like a comforting coat.

Wrapped in it, even the strongest man would shed some tears.

*******************************

When Kristoff stepped out of the chapel, he spotted Anna, who was heading towards the stable. He met her inside, while she was stroking Sven´s neck. “Ah Sven, all alone? Do you have a notion where Kristoff is?” Sven grumbled and nodded his head in the door´s direcetion.

Kristoff had stepped closer and took up the stroking gesture on Sven´s other neckside. Hadn´t they just stood like this before? Apparently this place had a calming effect. Anna must have thought the same, because she started laughing. A good sound, it was.

“Maybe we should get married in here. We dwell more in the stables than anywhere else.”

Why not? He wouldn´t mind. And then, a stable was shelter to animal and… their sheppard, wasn´t it?

“Are you all right?” Anna looked at him, while he had wandered off in his thoughts. Kristoff smiled. Yes, he was.

And while they would tend to Sven´s fur for a while and then prepared his straw bed, Kristoff would tell Anna about his conversation with the bishop.

She had listened and every once in a while asked a question. All in all, it was interesting to listen to. She had heard the story before and knew about this song. But it had never meant a great deal to her. Now, listening to Kristoff´s casual telling made her attentive to the context.

_The simple sheppard´s boy being crowned king._


	20. Considerations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna can´t sleep and gets up late at night, once she knows what she needs to do. It might be risky, but worth the fight and she finds calmness, the moment she finds what she was looking for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2923

The castle had gone quiet.

The guests in her accomodation were asleep, though Prince Martin had paced the room all evening. They had been allowed to stroll the castle gardens in the late afternoon, watched by a guard. He had felt so imprisoned, while his wife had enjoyed the autumn sun and delights of its colours. Sometimes, Martin wished he had a portion of Barbara´s good cheerfulness. But then, the responsibiltiy lurking in the back of his head was a constant reminder of his life´s purpose. At days like this, this purpose seemed so meaningless, and not even the bright autumn could change his mind.

Now, he laid in this bed that was not his own. But then he had to admit his wife being right. It could be worse. They could have been thrown into the dungeon. Subconsciously he smiled. After all, they had been granted a lavishly and well cooked dinner. They could ring the bell whenever they needed anything. Why should he not just appreciate this hospitable service and enjoy his staying here, until he´d receive the queen´s answer. Why not take day after day. And then, whatever would come, he´d had to face it anew.

The Prince turned to his side and with a sigh, he fell asleep.

****************************

They had all retreated early, after the heavy load of today´s emotions.

Olaf had payed Anna company, while she had been getting ready for bed. But then, he had decided to stay with Sven and had hopped off after all.

Now, Anna tossed in her bed and stared to the ceiling. There had been an aweful lot of impressions. And then, this one thought roaming her mind. She tried to close her eyes, but it showed up before her inner eye, knocking at her ears and her heart, that hurried its pounding. It wouldn´t help. She had to look this up.

Anna got out of her bed and reached for her mothers scarf, she had tossed unto the footend before crawling into her blankets. She wrapped the beloved material around her shoulders, reached for the oil lamp and then stepped out into the hallway. Noone was there, by now all was dark, and so she turned to the staircase and made her way down one level and along to the library.

The young queen held the lamp up along the shelf, where she hoped to find that specific book. There it was. All on her tiptoes, she she reached up carefully, and took it down. It was an old piece, many people had written in it. Pages had been added within the last few decades, if not even centuries. It was heavy and Anna would need two hands for holding it firmly. She pressed it hard against her chest and went over to the little table beneath the window.

Then she placed the lamp close enough to get a good sight, but a safe distance to the precious pages. Anna started her search and soon, she found what she had been looking for. Had she been excited before, now, her heart leaped up and her adomen felt warm and steady. The same feeling she remembered in the cave. The next right thing. She knew it.

But this time, it would not concern herself alone, to take that next step.

Anna looked out of the window into the dark. She would have to explain this carefully, trusting this to work and come true.

Now, that she knew what to do, she felt tired, but still exurbant. Why not read it through one more time, before going to bed.

*************************

Gerda stood perplex. It was unusual to find her majesty´s bed empty at this early morning hour. And then, there was no nightgown thrown on the bed, nor the scarf. Had she wandered off in her night garments? Gerda shook her head, wondering where Anna could be. A thought crossed her mind, but she scolded herself for thinking it at all. But then, she wouldn´t be surprised. She turned and left the royal bedchambers.

When Gerda was on her way down the staircase, Kristoff appeared from beneath on his way up.

“Good morning Gerda, how are you?”

Gerda blushed and inwardly she scolded herself again. If Kristoff was here, Anna couldn´t be… She felt ashamed, but then anwered, “Good morning my lord. Doing fine, thank you. Yourself?”

Kristoff grinned and shrugged, “thanks, perfect.”

Gerda had stopped and then wringed her hands. Kristoff noticed her tentiveness and mused about it. Normally Gerda wouldn´t make a fuss about anything. “Are you allright, is anything the matter?” he inquired.

“Well. No. Yes. There is… Oh, would you know where her majesty is? She´s not in her room and its unusually early for her to be up allready?” She wished she hadn´t asked. How would that look like. But Kristoff didn´t bother her asking. He shrugged again and then rolled his eyes up, as if he could find the answer at the ceiling. “Have you checked the kitchen? Maybe she was hungry?”

“In her nightgown? I doubt that. She normally tosses it on her bed when getting dressed. And I couldn´t see it, you know.”

Kristoff grinned. It was funny that Gerda would tell him about Anna´s habits of handling her nigthgown. Though, interesting, he thought. But then, where was Anna now?

“Oh hellooo, good morning.” Olaf appeared at the buttom of the staircase and smiled up at them. “Say, can you tell me why Anna is sleeping in the library? Has anyone locked her out of her room last night?”

Kristoff and Gerda looked confused, but at least they knew now where to find the queen. The young man laughed and gestured Gerda they would have a look.

There Anna sat, or better laid with half her upper body on the table. Her head rested on her arm, next to a huge book. Her other hand on the opened page. The lamp on the table had long gone out.

Olaf waddled up around and looked up concerned, if Anna was ill or something.

Kristoff had stepped closer and was about to wake her, when his eyes fell on the opened page. He stared and his face went pale.

“Goodness, are you allright?” Gerda whispered, when she noticed the young man´s features. Then her eyes followed his gaze and she stepped a bit closer, reading the chapter´s title. She sucked in a breath and looked up to Kristoff. He would exchange a puzzled look with the old friendly servant.

Gerda understood this not being her affair, and she gestured she would wait in Anna´s chambers. Kristoff managed to nodd and whispered, he would bring Anna over, soon. Gerda nodded understanding and left. When she was out in the hallway she hurried up to find her husband. She was not a gossiping woman, but she had to inform Kai of what she just had read. Maybe it was a misunderstanding, but for some reason she got all excited.

Olaf looked between Kristoff and Anna and asked quietly, “what is it? Wake her up. Come on, wake her up allready. Don´t you know how to wake her up?”

Of course, Olaf could not understand why he stood like frozen, so Kristoff shook off his stare and was about to bend down to Anna, when he heard a sniffling noise. Anna moved and opened her eyes, just to look at the book first, and then noticing Kristoff to her right side. She wanted to get up quickly, but having slept several hours in that same position she crinched and braced herself at the table´s edge, laughing at her disability. She must look ridicilous.

Olaf remarked that she would now know how old people must feel. Yes, of course.

“Anna, what´s that?” Kristoff couldn´t withhold his confusion. It was an awkward situation, and Anna hadn´t planned it that way. She turned to Olaf, quietly asking him if he would mind waiting in the dining room? They would follow soon. Understandingly Olaf waddled out of the room, while Kristoff had pulled a chair to Anna´s side. He couldn´t take his eyes from that text.

Anna laid a hand to his arm and apologised for this unexpected morning greeting.

“You can´t possibly mean that!” Kristoff blurted out and pointed to the book.

“Yes, I do. And please, will you let me explain it? There is a very good reason why I had to look this up. Please Kristoff, trust me, this is no head over heels idea. May I explain?”

He sighed. Trusting, Anna would not make any fun of him on such a matter, he took a deep breath and nodded. “Now, I´m seriously curious to hear you out on this.” Anna smiled and reassuringly squeezed his arm. “Very well.”

Then, she would start to explain her conviction about this specific paragraph.

> " ** _The orders of a joint-monarchy, also betitled as co-regency._**
> 
> _When a ruling monarch appoints his or her spouse to become the equal legitimate crowned king or queen, as for them to rule the kingdom in common."_

**********************************

He had listened patiently to it all.

Anna had been clear. There was no sign of rush or mindless ignorance. Still, he could not believe she had gotten this bizarre idea in the first place. She said, she knew it must sound weird, but then, she couldn´t get the thought out of her mind. That´s no reason, he had contradicted.

“I know,” Anna bit her lips and then tried again, “do you actually know, what you´ve done yesterday, when you have questioned the Prince?”

“Goodness Anna. I have asked the man some questions. Anyone could have done that.”

“No. Not like you´ve done.”

“I don´t even know, if I have adressed him correctly.”

“That´s not the point. It´s about the goal you´ve set and hit it hard.”

Kristoff shook his head and then took Anna´s hand. “Look, I´ve done that, yes. But that´s nothing. Then, I´ve told you about this story of that sheppard´s guy who became king. Is that why you put this up? I mean, I promised you to do my best, and, believe me, being consort at your side is far more than I had ever thought I would accomplish at all. Why reaching so high, Anna? Why?”

Anna had not taken her eyes from him. Now, she looked at their hands and shrugged, then looked up again, “because I can´t help it. It´s like I´ve said. I just know it´s right.”

“But Anna, I don´t know anything. I come from nowhere. I´m…. nobody.”

Now it was for her to grab his hands, and he crinched at her grip, she was stronger than she knew, he thought. Anna would look sharply at his eyes and then pressed out her words with emphacy.

“No Kristoff. That´s all not true.“ You´re not _nobobdy_. And that you wouldn´t know not anything. You have studied so much the past few weeks. And then, believe me, it ´s not about knowing all that´s in those books. I had to look this up myself, too.” She took a deep breath and then continued more calm, “it´s about being there in the right time at the right place, like you have since the day we´ve met at Oaken´s wandering post, remember?” How could he forget…

“Remember how we talked about my giving you the chance to prove your best for trying, a few weeks ago? You have worked so hard on this all. I´m so proud of you. But then, Kristoff, even if you know all those books by heart, it wouldn´t make you a better person for this. It´s about who you are in the first place. Who you are, with me. Who you are with the people, who, besides, cherish you for being one of them. And then, who you are inside.” She took his hand and placed it on his chest and pressed it firmly, but gently, “it´s in here!”

She kept their hands there and leaned closer, “I know it. It´s in you. That was the thought that hammered in my ears and heart last night. Finally, when I got through those page of regulations, I calmed, knowing to have found the truth.”

Kristoff couldn´t deny his heart´s loud and almost aching pounding, but then it must be the agitation.

Had the thought not crossed his mind? Even though it had been a nick of a second, it had been sharp and clear. He shook his head, thinking about the actual reason for this brief thought.

“Anna, may I remind you, that we have a decision to make about that special guest of ours up there?” He nodded towards the ceiling, roling his eyes, “I´m sure Prince Martin is eager to leave this place the sooner the better and to be honest, I will feel better then, too, that is.”

Anna sat eyes widened, gasping and then pushing Kristoff practically into his chair, leaning even closer. She streched her neck and a broad smile appeared on her lips.

“ _We_ … need to decide this?”

“No. _You_ , of course, will decide…” Kristoff stared at her, but Anna shook her head slowly, and a soft laugh gurgled up out of her chest, “you have just said it. And you know what, it´s as simple as that. That´s what I mean. _We_ will decide this together.”

“Yes, if you want so. But we can do that without my wearing a golding thing on my head.”

“Forget the crown. It´s just a symbol for official occasions.” Anna let go of his hands and leaned back in her chair.

What now? Kristoff set out for his last blow.

“The ministers will never give their consent!”

“How would you know that?”

“Because why should they. I´m of common birth.”

“No. That´s not what I mean and to be honest, forget this birth-thing. No. I mean how would you know about the ministers needing to consent in this?”

“I´ve read about such matters.”

“Aha! So you would know more than me!” Anna giggled of pure delight.

“That´s not a thing.”

Anna gnawed on her lips, rose to her feet and streched out a hand to her best friend and future husband, “may I make a proposal? If the ministers give their consent, will you accept? If not, you´ll be called Prince consort for the rest of you life.”

Kristoff shook his head, chuckling. Then he took her hand, rose to stand with Anna and leaned his forehaead to hers, “you´re insane, you know that?”

“Maybe, but you´re too, you know that?”

“Why?”

“Because you want to marry me.”

“Two insane monarchs. Anna, you can´t do that.”

She shrugged smiling, and then tiptoed for a good morning kiss, finally.

***********************************

Kai was used to act swiftly and sometimes short of time affairs could ask some juggling of arrangements.

When Gerda had nearly bumped into him this morning, he could first not believe what she told him to have read. But then, for some reason he wasn´t surprised. In the contrary. Would it not all fit perfectly, eventhough it might not make sense to someone from outside.

But then, as long as noone was concerned, people would gossip and judge on others like they would know everything on anything. But they wouldn´t, because they couldn´t know the details and backgrounds that would lead their queen to chose this path.

Kai would know. He had witnessed it all. And for some reason he could not define, he sensed it was good. If he´d got asked, he would witness and vote for the young lord. Yes, he would.

When Anna entered the office, Kai had already set off a proposal of announcement for the gathering of the necessary dignitaries.

Anna was grateful for it, went through the document and sealed it with her signature. If the letter was sent out by the messangers still today, the called in meeting could take place right first thing Monday morning.

She wondered, if she had gone too far? It would show. Either, they´d give their consent to this, or not. If only she had not pushed Kristoff to hard on this… But then, he had given in to the deal. Now, all she could do was to trust the right thing to happen. So far, she had done, what she had to.

All the while, Olaf had joined Kristoff to bring Sven to the pastures. They would watch the horses and Sven run along the green gras. Peaceful. Kristoff envied the animals, for their natural behaviour. But then, who said that he had to act unnatural?

Maybe it was more than just to juggle paragraphs and knowing the latest change of laws and orders. He remembered the bishop telling him some more about this sheppard guy. What was his name again? The prophet who had to chose one of the sons of that specific family, the father had shown all his elder sons. Tall and sturdy they had been. But the youngest, out on the fiels with the sheeps, he had to be called and then got anointed, to the surprise of all. The prophet had said, that _´men would see what´s before the eye, but God would see the heart´_.

A nice story, like a fairytale. But then, what if it were so?

Kristoff shook his head again and whispered to himself, _´that shepard guy´_ …

“Come on Olaf, let´s go and visit Halima´s stand, shall we?”

“Oh yes, get some nice flowers for your lady.” Olaf skipped along, waving Sven good bye.

“Yes, exactly. Fetch her some flowers.”


	21. Treshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ministers gather and the delegation needs to decide on the queen´s request. So, let the negogiation begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 3498

Elsa had still not been notified yet.

But then, she had entrusted her sister to do what´s best for Arendelle. And Anna´s mind was set to do just that. She would confide in Elsa as soon as all was settled and decided. All of it. Hopefully, she would understand. But then, if Elsa wouldn´t understand the necessity of her handling, who would.

Anna took a last look into the mirror and found herself fit to go. Her coronation dress would give a certain weight to the occasion, she hoped. Gerda had done a great job again on her stubborn hair, to put it into places. Her tiara was pinned tightly to her top braid, it could withstand any hurricane, Anna was sure of it. And she made a face at the thought of her aching head, only after wearing this thing more than one hour. No wonder, Elsa wanted to get rid of it… But then, Anna chuckled about the absurdity of the thought and then made her way to the door.

***********************************

Prince Martin was alert.

He had asked their delegated servant to talk to somebody responsible. He had an urgent question to dispose. After that, Kai had appeared, to take the note.

The Prince was eager and hoped to get a chance to talk to that young lord one more time. Going over the young man´s questions repeatedly, he had concluded that he needed to add to his previous answers.

Kai had promised to return with a reply. That had been one hour ago. Martin got worried.

“Sit down and don´t brood over it. They would have some other things to do, than to look after you like a toddler.” Barbara tried to calm her husband, as she´d done several times those past days. Though she liked the surroundings and the daily walks in the royal gardens, that had been granted to them; she, too, started to get worried about the outgoing of their journey. She would not let Martin know about her doubts of his mission. Oh dear, no. It would give him the creeps. So, she smiled, took up her book again, that had been handed to her on request.

A bit later, Kai entered the room and informed the guests, that his lordship would see them in the early afternoon. The morning was occupied with an important conference. He begged the Prince to understand.

Martin let out a breath of relief and nodded respectfully. Afternoon would be good. He could wait for that.

*************************************

Kristoff came down the hallway in his noble suit, accompanied by Olaf, who was excited like before Yule´s night.

“Oh, I feel like the Yule´s bell being brought in. You know, like when you and Sven bring the bell on your sled? This is so exciting. And then when this meeting is over it´s going to ring. Yes, it will!”

“Olaf, it´s still almost six weeks to Yule´s night, all right? And please, don´t make me nervous.”

“But you have brought in the Yule´s bell twice by now? Are you still nervous about that?” Olaf looked up with his big loyal eyes.

“No. Olaf. Not about that, believe me.” Kristoff couldn´t be angry at the little snowman. He was to honest and childlike. He patted Olaf´s head and tried to concentrate on what lay ahead. He wouldn´t even think about Prince Martin´s request for another talk. He had mused over it when Kai had approached him early this morning. As if there was not enough commotion now? But then, maybe this was just part of the game… What a start…

At the bottom of the staircase there stood General Mathias and the bishop, Frederik Amundsen. At least two friendly people, he would know personally and cherish for their upright characters.

The two ministers who had greeted Anna on her first day after their return, Lord Henriksen and Lord Ruud, had arrived and entered the conference room already. Together with them was the third of the called dignitaries, Lord Falun.

Kai, as well as the others, even Mathias, knew that Björn Falun was incredibly old schooled when it came to royal and ruling affairs. Several times, he had quizzed Elsa for decisions she tried to get through parliamentary ordeals. If anyone would have restrictions and doubts about Anna´s requested agenda item, it would be him. He couldn´t be blamed for it. Strict traditional thinking would demand for a contradicted opinion. But then, who knew what turn this gathering would bring.

Anna had stood in the hallway, greeting her guests with a nod. An official entrance would follow.

The ministers, the general and bishop were ready. The meeting could start.

Kristoff had stepped up to his queen and she eyed his appearance with a respectful smile and dusting off his collar the way she only did, whenever she was overwhelmed by his attractiveness.

“It suits you well, it does. But then, I hope this will not last more than an hour, for your healthy sake.” She tried to cheer him up.

“I had some training, remember?”

Of course, she would. She sighed, laying both her hands on his shoulders and nodding confirming. “I need to go now. You´ll be all right?”

He grimaced, lying, “yes, I´m fine.”

“I´ll take care of him, so he won´t suffocate.” Olaf stood close and started waving a piece of paper above his head to spread some air. Kristoff shrugged, “see, I´m fine.”

Anna smiled at her men, then turned and entered the room.

*********************************

It was her first meeting in such a circle.

What a start. There were no simple orders to be discussed or questions of laws that would not affect her personal life as such. Her own request had an immense impact of the further monarchical ways of her kingdom. Would they understand the earnest intuition, that had driven her to call for this gathering? She couldn´t do more than to explain and then leave it to be trusting the righteous fate.

Kai stood a bit aside, behind her, next to the door. He was a witness, had no voice unless he´d get asked.

The earls sat along the right side of the table, while the bishop and the General had taken their seats opposite their lordships.

Anna would greet and thank them officially for their coming on such a short note.

As everyone knew about her request, she set out right away for her reasons. She would tell them her thoughts, her convictions, and her belief why she asked their consent in this co-regency.

There was a short silence, before Lord Ruud would speak up.

“Your majesty is brave with her request. We all know that we find co-regencies in Arendelle´s early history before, though those joint monarchies reach back far to Viking times. It has since been a practically rare thing. The risk of betrayal…”

That was the point, Anna had been warned about in the back of her mind. What would they know about betrayal? She tried to steady her breathing and speak calmly.

“I know what you mean. Believe me, I understand your consideration about this. But then, how do we know of someone being deceitful? No betrayer would show his true face right at hand, would he? The latest example was my fault, yes it was. To late I´ve realised it. But then, the great betrayal, displayed by my own grandfather, what about that?”

Embarrassed silence. Only the General nodded, sighing, shaking his head. He had not recognised the signs himself, back then.

“I´d like you all to think of those men, and then tell me if you find any comparison to his lordship.” She hated this formal addressing, but they would hopefully take her more seriously that way.

“Thank you, your majesty, for your considerations and plead. We will take the time to find the conclusion. If we may hear his lordship, now?” Lord Henriksen had risen to address Anna, with a friendly voice, nodding respectfully.

“Of course.” Anna nodded, turned, and made her way out. She was not supposed to stay in for this next part personally. That would be the hardest bit because she had wished to be of support to Kristoff. But the dreaded protocol… He was meant to deal on his own with this cave of lions. Though they would not tear him apart, she was positive, but still…

When Anna stepped out into the hallway, Olaf was still waving his piece of paper. Kristoff had let him. At least, Olaf was busy, displaying distracting company, and the bit of air that reached Kristoff´s head was not to be disliked.

“Take some rest, Olaf,” Kristoff sighed, “otherwise your arms might fall off, and in case I get killed in there you will have to hug her for me, okay?”

“That´s not funny.” Olaf frowned and braced his arms up in complain.

Kristoff patted his head one more time, before turning to the door. Anna stood there holding out a hand.

“They´re friendly people, don´t worry.” She squeezed his hand and smiled nervously.

He wouldn´t reply, just concentrating, he nodded and then entered the room for his turn.

****************************************

Kai had told him all about the process of such a meeting.

First, greet in the round and then wait to be addressed by whoever.

The eldest earl, Lord Ruud, would speak up again and ask Kristoff to have a seat. That was good because standing had become an agony.

Looking in the round he realised there were two kind of sides. To his left Mathias sat with a neutral face but looking at him in his most reassuring manner. Next to him, the old bishop smiled silently and gave him a quick wink. So, from the left he felt handshake.

To the right, the earl right next to him looked the sternest. Maybe he should just ignore him? He remembered the two others, he´d once seen before and who had treated Anna with a fatherly manner. Kristoff wouldn´t have time to muse to much over the people who were staring at him. The old earl had started with his first question, why he himself would agree to Anna´s request.

“Because it´s her request in the first place.”

“How would you mean that?” Lord Falun had asked right away, falling into the word. If questioning Prince Martin had been nerve taking, this here would for sure cost his mind for the rest of the day.

“You see, I would never ask for such a consent. What for? All I wanted was to marry Anna when she was still a princess. While standing behind Elsa, it all seemed not such a problem. Then all changed with her becoming queen. I doubted she would still want me, as for not being appropriate as queen´s spouse. But she wouldn´t hear of it. She was convinced I would walk all the line along with her. And I promised to do my best, for her. I will keep my promise. With crown or without. I wouldn´t care about this fact. It doesn´t mean anything to me. I just want to make her happy. If that´s so important to Anna, it´s important to me, too.” What else could he say, he wouldn´t know.

There was some shifting on their chairs, when Lord Ruud took up with his next question.

“So, you wouldn´t call yourself qualified a king?”

Kristoff suppressed a laugh, just chuckled silently and then adding his answer.

“No! How could I? I have nothing to offer you on such proof. I hardly know anything about laws and tax treaties, protocols, or formal meetings, like this one here. I have worked hard all my life in a simple way to make my living. I was raised and taught by my family to live a true life, to myself and others. And then, what qualifies a king? I can´t tell you because I´ve never been asked that before. I know that we all must do the best we can wherever we are placed. King or peasant, where´s the difference?”

Some deep breaths were heard.

“That is a good point, but then, well, the difference may lay in the sum of responsibility?” Lord Henriksen had intervened this time.

Kristoff had by now lost his anxiety about their opinions, because at this point a nerve had been hit, that he himself wouldn´t make a difference between anybody who was sitting in this room. So he explained, “if a peasant betrays the law and doesn´t pay his taxes, for example. What would happen?”

He´d get punished and called for righteousness, one argued.

“Yes, he would,” Kristoff nodded, “and the king? What if the king betrays his own people, lying to them on behalf of his self-empowerment? Or, demanded more taxes as necessary. Who could call him to court? The ministers?”

Now it was the bishop, who would take the word, “this is indeed an argument, my lord. But then, that´s why we have a royal constitution, that calls a king or a queen for accountability for their doing, so they can´t just go in any way they like. Therefore, for example, her majesty had to ask us in for today, too.”

“And what about King Runneard?” Kristoff had put the question in the room, and now it lurked above the dukes´ heads.

“He is dead, so he can´t defend himself on this matter anymore.” Lord Falun tried to finish this discussion because it wouldn´t make any sense to him anymore. Accusing a dead king was not fair.

“But it was wrong what he´d done.” Kristoff stared at the man.

“Any king can fail at some point, my lord.” Lord Ruud tried to calm the matter.

“Yes, exactly. Any king can fail. Because there is no perfect man on this earth. All he can do is strive for the better. As I´ve said, I have nothing to bring, to impress you on words. But I know that I love my future wife and if I can work with her side by side, the best way I manage, it will be for the good of Arendelle. At least, I hope for it. And then,” Kristoff paused and repeated what Anna had done just two days ago, placing a hand to his chest, “Anna says, it´s in here, and I believe she´s right.” Kristoff sighed and leaned back in his chair. He desperately hoped this would soon be over.

Lord Henriksen rose and thanked the young lord for his plaidoyer.

Kristoff rose himself, nodded into the round and turned to leave the room. He was eager to get out and wait with Anna, till this was over.

*******************************

The gathered delegation would take up their discussion.

Lord Falun grinned and started sarcastically, “well, what have we here? A young idealist, he?”

“I wouldn´t call him an idealist, more the realist,” the bishop contradicted.

“True,” Lord Ruud would add, “we all know that young lord Kristoff would not make many words, if not absolutely necessary. After all, he had pointed out his doubts about his qualities, that was. Still, he seems convinced to follow Anna´s request because there is more to it than theoretical knowledge about monarchy. But I would like to hear some of those, who know him better than I do.”

Kai was asked to step forward and talk about his observations of past years.

He had dreaded this moment but would talk genuinely and with respect about the man, who had helped the princess on her search for her sister and then, bringing home the injured Anna. Kai would talk about his impressions he got when Kristoff had commanded them to take care of Anna. He would tell that he could not find any false in the man, though of course he had his little flaws like anybody else. But all in all, there had been changes, Kristoff himself might not have realised yet. Kai would talk about the recent interview Kristoff had led with Prince Martin, briefly explaining the situation.

If he were asked, yes, he would bow before the young lord as king.

The General agreed with Kai´s plaidoyer.

Though he hadn´t been back to Arendelle for long. But he had heard the Captain and guards´ opinions. He himself had witnessed the actions Kristoff had taken in the enchanted forest. Yes, his impressions were of sincere intuition. He would not talk about Kristoff´s help, about him getting back acquainted with his wife. It was of no relevance to these men here.

The bishop had smiled all this time and then agreed with both impressions, by Kai and Mathias.

He pointed out that of course, the burden of a monarch was greater in some ways than those of a common man. But then, who would understand the needs and dreams of the simple folks better, than a king who had lived amongst them himself? Unless he wouldn´t forget where he came from. And so, it was bishop Amundsen´s conviction, this young man would for sure not forget his origins.

“And then,” he closed his thoughts, “don´t forget that his lordship had been raised by the most ancient families of our realm. From what nobility he´d come from if they´d think about it. And then, we all know that ruling a kingdom is no fun, unless the monarch is only focused on his or her own wealth and selfish ways. Decisions need to be made. Diplomatic skills demanded, and so on. We do know that the young queen will be thrown on thin ice, too often. So, who would better know how to handle that tricky ground, than an experience ice harvester?”

There was a short silence, while the bishop took a moment to emphasize on his last sentence, when Lord Falun intervened.

“Your opinion in all honour, but don´t you think this allegoric comparison is a bit thin itself?”

The bishop nodded, then grinned mischievously and replied in a friendly tone, “maybe yes. But as you say, it´s thin. Like life itself at times. We have no guaranties. All we can do, is trust on what´s inside. Like our young friend has said himself.” He had put his hand to his heart, too, then investigated the round and added calmly, “why don´t we trust the young couple, to grow in their responsibility, side by side, and leading Arendelle into a safe and prosperous future?”

Then the group would discuss, reason, and consider their doubts, thoughts and observations.

At the end, Lord Ruud rose again,” so then, shall we vote?”

*****************************************+

All the while, Anna and Kristoff had waited, standing together, not talking much. Olaf had seated himself on the floor, waiting quietly. For some reason he felt the tensing agony rising and remained silent, hoping this dreadful moment would soon end.

Anna had started pacing the hallway, wringing her hands, while Kristoff leaned against the wall and stared at the portrait of some old Viking ancestor, that must have hung there since centuries. He had never really been interested in those portraits before. Now, he wondered who that was and what he´d done during his aera? Had he been born royal or had he conquered the lands and taken the crown in some violent and murderous act?

He heard Anna sigh again, her impatience rising to its peak. Poor Anna, waiting was not her favourite task. He pushed himself from the wall and went over to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

“Hey feisty-pants, don´t brood that much, there´s no use to it.”

She managed a weary smile up to him, “I know, but I hate it so.”

He chuckled and gently squeezed her shoulder.

After a short moment later, the door opened, and Kai asked the young couple back into the room.

Anna went first, followed by Kristoff. Olaf waddled up behind him, which was in normal cases not allowed. But then, it was Olaf, and he could, by the queen´s request.

Kristoff had stepped up next to Anna´s left side, as she stood on the right side as queen. Olaf stood next to Kristoff, glaring at the group of men, who had risen the moment Anna had entered the room.

Lord Rudd, as the eldest, would step forward, standing in front of all.

Anna´s heart pounded as loud as Olaf´s beloved Yule´s bell and by now she had hooked her arm in Kristoff´s, trying to steady her breath once more. She glanced up to him, noticing his concentrated breath and look. He was nervous, she knew it and felt sorry.

Lord Ruud had taken his time to place himself correctly, just to proclaim their decision, while addressing his queen.

“Your majesty. We have heard all that was necessary. We have reasoned, and at the end we have considered for the good of Arendelle."

He would pause for a second, lowering his head and then announced, _"therefore, we bow before our queen...”_

He lifted his head, then turned to Kristoff with a genuine smile and continued with a respectful nod, _“…and our future king of Arendelle.”_


End file.
